Transformers Prime: Outcasts and Autobots
by Esperanza Hyde the Vamp Queen
Summary: TF:P-Wenzday Marie Estrada, aka Wendy, was living her life where it was just her and her best friends on the stage. But one day, Wendy and 5 of her friends end up in the Transformers Prime world with no way back. Megatron wants her for some unknown reason and Wendy falls for a certain medic. Suck at summaries, story will be good. Rated T for foul laugauge and because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1- Know your Outcasts

**Hello, its me, Esperanza Hyde the Vamp Queen! I'm here to introduce a new story and this time its a Transformers Prime story.**

**This is my first Transformers fanfic, so go easy on me if I get anything wrong.**

**I don't own transformers only my OCs.**

No ones POV

Wenzday Marie Estrada walked in the school doors of Troy High School. Living in Troy, Washington was a complete bore for her. It was a small town without much to do. The only thing worse for her was going to this high school that looked at her all different.

Wenzday hated her name, her father picked it out, so she like to call herself Wendy for short. She also took her mothers last name because she wanted nothing to do with her father's name. Wendy is part Mexican from her mothers side and white from her fathers side. She looked just like her mom.

Wendy has long, slightly curled black hair that was an inch or two below her waist, dark chocolate brown eyes, and pale skin. She got the pale skin from her father. Being 5'5, 15 years old, and a junior in high school, she was as skinny as skinny could get. Wendy only weighed 90 pounds and had curves like a Barbie doll. Wendy dressed like a normal person only half the time. The main colors she always wore would be black, red/dark red, blue/dark blue, purple/dark purple and jade green.

Wendy wasn't a normal student at Troy High. She was a talented actress, singer and dancer. But she wasn't the only one. Her friends were the same way.

"Hey, Wendy!" a voice called. Wendy looked around and saw her best friend Kathy Woods heading her way. Kathy was a short girl at 5'5 and a half, nearly the same height as Wendy. Kathy has bright green eyes, brown hair with blond highlights, skinny, but not as skinny as Wendy, and weighed 110 pounds. Kathy had just turned 16 last week and she was the second youngest in their best friend group. Kathy was part German, so she tended to slip into German a lot.

"Sup, Kathy?" Wendy asked.

"Not much, I just got back from Mrs. Bennett's room and she says we will be having a play in the next two months." Kathy said, green eyes sparkling.

"Really!? Sweet!" Wendy said and they high fived. Their team of friends were the most talented of all of Troy High School. They had been in most of the plays and talent shows ever since middle school, some of them since elementary school.

As they walked to their hangout spot, the library, a boy with brown hair and hazel eyes walked to them.

"Hey, Wendy! Hey Kathy." he said.

"Hi William." Wendy waved. William Martin was Wendy's ex boyfriend and best guy friend. He stood at 6'1 and had a beard just starting to show. William was stick thin, but weighed alot. He was 16 years old and a junior. Even though Wendy and William were over, William always followed her and was loyal. He was still hoping for another chance.

"Did you hear about the upcoming play?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna audition the first day sign ups go up." Wendy said and placed her stuff on a library table. Just then, someone picked Wendy up from behind and placed a hand over her mouth.

"Reveal my name." A familiar voice whispered in her ear. Wendy growled and elbowed her attacker in the stomach. Her attacker groaned and fell to the ground, releasing Wendy.

"Goddammit, Michael, give me a heart attack why don't ya?" Wendy said as she turned to him with a hand over her heart.

Michael Plike was one of Wendy's good friends. He had a huge crush on her and Wendy knew it. Everyone knew it, but she turned him down. Michael, like William, was still hoping for a chance. They both silently fight with each other on who was gonna get her. Michael has dark, shaggy brown hair with gray eyes and a pretty good build. He was 16 and a junior at 6'0 and weighed just as much as William. He also had a stubble beard beginning to form.

"Sorry, I just had to do it!" Michael laughed.

"Just be glad I didn't do worse!" Wendy said.

"Yeah, we were in the middle of discussing the next play auditions." William stated.

"William, we all know that our entire group of Outcasts will join in on the play." Kathy said and rolled her eyes. Kathy and William had dated at one time, but they broke up and Kathy hated him ever since. They still liked each other as friends.

"Um, hello? Grounded guy who can't get up!" Michael said and waved a hand.

"Looks like someone needs life alert!" Wendy said and laughed. Kathy laughed with her as William helped Michael up off the ground.

"What's so funny?" someone asked. A boy with black hair and blue eyes walked to the table. He had a well built body and stood at 6'1. Two other people flanked him, a boy and a girl. The other boy had curly, dirty blond hair and was 6'3 tall. He has green eyes and held the girl's hand. The girl has curly light brown hair to her shoulders. She has light brown eyes and stood at 5'7.

"Michael had picked up Wendy by surprise and she elbowed him in the stomach. He said he needed help getting up, so Wendy said he needed life alert." William explained. "Sup, Zach?"

"Not much, but what Wendy did sounded funny!" Zach said as he laughed along with the other two. "I can't believe I missed it!" He high fived Wendy. Zachary Flint was like a big brother to Wendy. He was a senior and helped Wendy when she first came to high school.

"That's my girl!" The other boy said and hugged Wendy. "Growing up so fast!" Ethan Daniels was like a school father to Wendy. He was also a senior and helped Wendy out. He was more of a friendly father than her own father.

"Aw, shucks, Ethan I could've done worse!" Wendy said as she returned the hug.

"Wendy, where's my hug?" The girl asked. Sabrina Martin was William's older sister. She, too, a senior and like a school mom to Wendy. Wendy hugged Sabrina and looked at Michael.

"I hope you learned your lesson." she said.

"No promises." Michael said.

"Where's Anna?" asked Zach. Anna Pines was one of their younger friends. She was a sophomore. Zach had a huge crush on Anna, but he didn't have the guts to tell her. Anna has black hair with blue highlights, blue eyes and pale skin. She was Wendy's height, so she was considered small.

"By the bookshelves." William answered. Zach walked off and left the group. Pretty soon, the rest of the Outcast group showed up. There were a lot of them. Most of the Outcasts were artsy and others were geeky. The rest were either drama club/glee club or regulars. Wendy, Ethan, Sabrina, Zach, Anna, Kathy, William, and Michael were in the glee club/drama club.

"When is that play again?" asked Ethan.

"Its in the next two months." said Kathy. She gasped. "Jake!" Jake Davidson was Kathy's boyfriend. He has dirty blond hair and gray eyes. He stood at 6'2 and Kathy had to be picked up in order to kiss him.

"Anyone wanna get together at the old firehouse and practice what we're gonna do for the audtitions?" Wendy suggested.

"We can't, we have a date." Ethan said and he hugged Sabrina.

"I have to work." Jake said and Kathy whined. She hated being apart from him.

"Whatcha guys talking about?" Anna asked as she and Zach walked over.

"Seeing if we can group together at the old firehouse and practice our auditions for the next play." William said. "You in?"

"Yeah, sure I can come!" Anna said enthusiastically. "Me, too!" Zach said. Wendy facepalmed as the bell rang. Everyone groaned.

"See you guys later!" Wendy said as she walked towards her class.

"Bye Wendy!" William and Michael said.

Wendy walked away to her first class of the day: Chorus.

**Whew, first chapter is up! In case some of you were wondering, Wendy is like me. There are differences, but I don't want anyone to see me worth of creepers.**

**Wish me luck with the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2-Impossible Encounters

**Well, I'll try and update as soon as possible. Right now school has cracked down on me and with the surprise weather canceling school, I will try and update fast.**

**I want to thank kaitamis and Kitcat from the sky for being my very first reviewers! This means so much to me!**

**I don't own Transformers only my OCs.**

No ones POV

Wendy ran out of the school with a smile on her face when the last bell rang.

"FREEDOM!" she shouted out to the world. Other students around her looked at her weird, then cheered her on. Everyone knew that Wendy and her group of friends were different and they were OK with that. Everyone was different in their own way.

A car honked at Wendy. It was Frank Summers, Wendy's counselor.

Ever since Wendy was in middle school, she was orphaned. Her father killed her mom and beat Wendy every day. Wendy finally told her friends who informed the police. Her dad beat her near death and left. His car was found abandoned and crashed. There was a large scorch mark on the side of the road where lightning struck. A strange lightning storm had happened when he made his escape, but no one has heard from him since. Some say he was struck by lightning and disintegrated with no ashes left behind.

Wendy had been in the orphanage in another town with Frank. She missed her friends and was still traumatized by what her dad did to her, so he had agreed to move her back into town. Frank did his best to find a foster family in Troy for Wendy. He knew that the most important thing in a child's life is to be around those she loves and her happiness. Frank became her guardian/father to Wendy.

Wendy walked over to the car and got in.

"Sup, Frank?" Wendy said.

"Not much, what about you?" Frank asked as he drove away.

"Same old, same old." Wendy said as she waved her hand. "But we have a play coming up in the next two months and the Outcasts are gonna meet up at the old firehouse across town to practice our auditions for Monday."

Ever since the Outcasts were a group and joined the Glee Club, they would start a band practice/ karaoke party. They would go for hours singing and dancing until they were kicked out of their houses and basements. So, they grouped together at the old firehouse to practice or have parties. The firehouse was where their school had a haunted house and it became their second home.

"So, who's gonna be there?" asked Frank as he headed down the road. "And should I drop you off now?"

"Yeah, you can drop me off now." Wendy said. "Me, William, Kathy, Michael, Anna, and Zach are gonna be there."

"Oh, OK." Frank said as he turned down the road that lead to the end of town. They drove in silence as they approached the firehouse. There was a sign that said, TROY FIRE DEPARTMENT, in the parking lot.

"What time should I come back?" Frank asked.

"I don't know, I'll call you when we get done practicing." Wendy said as she got out. "Bye Frank."

"Bye, Wendy." Frank said and Wendy closed the door. Frank drove off as another car approached. It was Zach and Anna.

"Whaddup?" Anna said as she got out of the passenger seat. Zach was right behind her as they walked up to Wendy.

"Nothing just got here." Wendy said as she opened the door. "Let's go in, I think a storm might be coming." Dark clouds were looming on the horizon. They were an odd purple color.

Pretty soon, the rest of the group had shown up with Kathy coming in last.

"Geez, I think Mother Nature has something up her pants." Kathy said as she walked in. "The lightning out there is huge and an odd purple color."

"Do you mean, the lightning is the same color as the clouds?" Michael asked. Kathy nodded her head in agreement. "Well, that's odd. What kind of storm do you think it is?"

"I don't know, the last time there was a lightning storm like this, it was the day Wendy's dad disappeared." Zach said and he patted Wendy on the back.

"Please don't remind me of him." Wendy said.

"Well, let's hope that this storm doesn't last forever." William said. "Let's figure out who's gonna sing or dance to what for the auditions." Everyone agreed, but halfway into their discussion, a loud BOOM interrupted them.

"Well that was loud!" Kathy said as she uncovered her ears.

"Wow, it got dark fast." Anna said as she looked out the window. Everyone else found a window or looked out the door. It was dark outside and purple lightning lit up the sky. Someone's phone rang. It was Wendy's phone.

"Hello?" Wendy answered it.

"Wendy...stor-are...kay?" It was Frank, but the signal was being jammed.

"Frank, can you hear me? Hello?" Wendy said. No answer.

"I got cut off." Wendy said and hung up.

"Uh, guys, I think a tornado might be forming outside." William said.

"WHAT!?" everyone shouted.

"Come look!" William said and pointed out the window. What looked like a funnel shape was coming down not too far away from them.

"Oh, god, we're doomed!" Kathy said and started to freak out.

"Kathy, pull yourself together! We have to find a safe place to take cover." Michael said as he grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"Guys, this looks bad!" Anna said and pointed outside. The tornado-like funnel was glowing and it looked like lightning was gonna strike big time.

"Everyone, we need to get to the lowest place possible!" Zach shouted above all of the panicking voices. But they never had a chance because lightning struck the building and a large clap of thunder shook the place. The fire house shook like it was in an earthquake.

Then, the ground shook some more before another loud clap of thunder. But the Outcasts had gotten dizzy and passed out. All was quiet.

Wendy POV

I woke up with a groan.

~What the hell just happened?~ I thought. I got up and looked around. The firehouse was a mess, but it didn't look like the same fire house. The others were sound asleep on the floor around me.

"Well, this is odd." I said to myself. "This place looks different. Yo, guys, wake up!" I shook Kathy awake and helped her up.

"What just happened?" Kathy groaned as she rubbed her head.

"I don't know, I think we got caught in the middle of an earthquake." I answered her. Everyone else got up with groans of pain.

"Geez, Mother Nature must've had a mouse up her pants." Michael said as he looked at me. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine." I said and nodded in agreement. He had a concerned look on his face, but he let it go.

"What happened to the fire house?" Anna asked as she looked around. "I mean, I know its a mess, but it doesn't look the same. It looks like a different fire house, like we were moved into a different one."

"Anna, did you hit your head too hard?" Kathy said. "Of course we're in the same house, why wouldn't we be?"

"I was just-" "HOLY SHIT!" William's voice rang out. We turned our heads to the door where he was standing.

"What is it, William?" I asked.

"You might wanna take a look at this." He said withut turning. "If you don't see anything, then slap me, I must be hallucinating."

"What do you..." I couldn't finish as I looked out the door with him. Everyone else had came over and had the same look on their faces.

Outside was different. Instead of seeing trees and bare land, there were old buildings and parked cars where it all used to be.

"What the shit just happened out here?" Zach said, breaking out of his trance. I turned my head to see a sign. It said, JASPER NEVADA FIRE DEPARTMENT.

I couldn't help what I was gonna say next. "Guys, I don't think we're in Oregon anymore." I said as I pointed in the signs direction. They followed my finger and stared in shock.

"No, th-that's impossible!" Michael said as he came out of shock.

"Someone must've pranked us while we were out cold." William said, still flabbergasted.

"Well, someone must've got us good." Kathy said as she put her hands on her hips.

"This has to be a prank, there is no Jasper, Nevada, is there?" I asked. For some reason, Jasper, Nevada seemed familiar.

"Yeah, and how were we able to travel across the state in mere minutes?" Zach said as we went back inside.

"Maybe whoever it was seen that we were pranked and that they're cleaning up the mess now." William said.

"Yeah, well I have to call Frank back now that the storm is gone and tell him I'm fine." I said as I took out my phone. But I got no signal. "What the fuck! No signal? The storm is gone, how come I still have no signal?"

"I don't have any signal either." Kathy said. Everyone else took out their phones and agreed with Kathy.

"What are we gonna do? We had perfect signal before that freak storm!" Anna said in frustration. Zach put his hands on her shoulders and told her to calm down.

"I don't know what's going on, but we will get this straightened out." Zach said. "When I find out who is pranking us, they won't be able to walk when I get done with them!"

"Guys, I don't think we're being pranked." Michael said as he looked out the door. "No one is around and the scene isn't changing. Maybe this is real."

"Dude, if this were real, how were we able to get from Troy, Oregon to Jasper, Nevada?" I asked. "This doesn't make any sense!"

Just then, I could hear a noise from outside.

"What was that?" asked Kathy.

"I know that noise." William said as he walked to the door and looked out. "Its a jet."

"Jet, do you mean like a military jet?" Zach asked as he went to the door. We all followed him as we piled out the door. A jet was flying low enough to touch the building flew over us and across the field behind the building.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed. "I haven't seen a jet that close!"

"Looks like we have visitors." said Anna as she pointed to two purple cars that stopped in front of us. For some reason, I had a bad feeling about these cars.

Just then, the most impossible thing happened: the cars transformed into giant robots. Everyone had a shocked look on their faces.

"HOLY FUCKING GOD, THEY'RE GIANT ROBOTS!?" I screamed. They looked at us before aiming arm canons at us. I froze. "Shit."

There was another noise that sounded like the cars transforming behind us and a loud thud that made the ground shake. I stumbled forward a bit before turning around. A large robot with wings and high heel-looking feet stood there. It had a smirk across its face as it looked at us. Everyone was frozen with shock.

"Well, well, six humans are the signal that I've picked up?" It spoke in a raspy voice. "Very peculiar."

"Jesus, Wendy, you just had to open your mouth!" Zach said as he nudged me. I glared at him and punched him hard on the shoulder. "Ow!"

"Hey, I didn't know that they would have guns, genius!" I said. "Don't blame me for shouting out in surprise!" The one robot who spoke was looking at me with interest. I glared at him. "What are you looking at?"

"I would watch your tone, human!" He growled. "Do you know who you're talking to?"

"Judging by the way we just met seconds ago, no, and I don't give a flying fuck who you are!" I spat back. The robot glared at me and aimed a canon at me.

"I suggest you stop sassing me or I'll shoot." He threatened.

"Wendy, I'd shut up if I were you!" Kathy said as she hid behind me.

"Its OK, all we have to do is RLH!" I said in my cheeriest voice. They understood where I was going with this so they all looked at different direction to keep the suspicion off their faces. The robot looked at me in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Oh, you mean RLH?" I said while the others got ready. The robot nodded. "Well, I'm glad you asked because RLH is an acronym for RUN LIKE HELL!" I shouted that last part and we all took off like bullets. The robots looked at us in shock before running after us.

"GET BACK HERE, PUNY HUMANS!" the one robot said.

"Faster, guys, faster!" I said. Zach, Michael and William were in the lead as Anna took the middle stride and me and Kathy were behind them all. Being the shortest really has its problems.

Michael was starting to slow down as he met strides with Anna.

"How are we gonna outrun them!?" he gasped.

"I don't have to run faster than the robots, I just have to run faster than you!" Anna said as she quickened her pace. Michael gave her a 'Really!?' look as she passed him.

"So much for friendship!" He said and ran as fast as he could. Me and Kathy started to catch up with them, but we were starting to go slow.

"Guys we have to split up!" I gasped. "Split in two!" We had met up t one end of town where there was construction and there was no one there and near some trees. Me, William and Michael went to the construction way while the rest went the other way.

I looked behind me as the two purple robots went after Kathy, Zach and Anna. The other kept chasing us.

"You can't run forever!" He shouted. He was right. My legs were starting to tire out and slow down. William and Michael saw this and they each grabbed an arm and helped me go faster.

"C'mon, Wendy, keep going!" William said.

"I'm...trying!" I panted. "I'm small...remember!"

"Yes, keep running, Wendy, you won't last much longer!" The robot said with glee in his voice.

"Guys, he...can't keep...up with us...if we split...again!" I panted.

"I'm not splitting up with you!" Both William and Michael said. I was slowing them down and I needed to leave them.

"Too...bad!" I said and ran in a different direction. William and Michael stopped and called my name as the robot chased me.

"Come here, Wendy, let's have some fun!" The robot said with mock cheer.

"Never!" I panted and kept going. The farther away I got from William and Michael, the better chance they won't get caught. My friends always come first before me.

I heard screaming coming from the other side of the soon-to-be-building. It was Anna! She couldn't have gotten caught, not her!

"Anna!" I shouted. "Kathy, Anna, I'm here!" I shouted and ran towards her voice.

I saw the other half of the Outcasts in the middle of a field, minus William and Michael.

"Guys, I lost..." I stopped mid sentence and stopped running. I saw Kathy, Anna and Zach standing by a huge red and blue robot and a smaller yellow robot. There was a space in between them and one of the purple robots. The other was on the ground, dead. The other purple robot soon fell over, probably dead or fainted. I was interrupted by my thoughts by being roughly picked up.

"I got you now, human!" said the one robot with wings. I shrieked in fright as he lifted me up and clawed against his hand. His grip on me tightened.

"Wendy, no!" Kathy screamed.

"Wendy!" Zach and Anna yelled together. The big red and blue robot looked at me with surprise. The other robot did too before glaring at the robot that held me.

"Starscream, let the girl go!" The red and blue robot said. He had a deep baritone voice, good for singing. I was interrupted by my thoughts again by Starscream laughing while tightening his grip on me.

"I don't think so, Optimus Prime!" He said and held me out in front of him. "Unless you want her dead, I would surrender the other humans and yourselves before I squeeze it to death!" He proved it by squeezing me. I let out a squeak of surprise and pain. Optimus Prime looked at me with sorrow in his eyes and held his hands up.

"No, don't do it! Don't do this for me!" I yelled. Then I turned to Starscream. "Put me down, you overgrown tin can!" I struggled to get out of his grip, but it only made things worse.

"Shut up, puny human, before I squeeze the life out of you!" Starscream said.

"Kinda figured that out, dumbass!" I said and glared at him.

"ZACH, ANNA, KATHY WE GOT SPLIT UP FROM WENDY!" screamed William as he and Michael ran out of the trees by the others.

"Is she here!? Michael said before they both turned their heads in my direction. "Oh shit."

"Put her down right now!" William screamed and he stepped towards me and Starscream.

"William, don't!" I yelled at him. "He'll get you, too!" William stood his ground and glared at Starscream.

"Well, it looks like your boyfriend wants to spare you." Starscream said. That one really ticked me off.

"Why does everyone always say that!?" I screamed in frustration and threw my hands up. The Outcasts shook their heads and mumbled about 'Here we go again' while the robots looked at me with surprise and confusion.

"What?" Starscream said with a confused look on his face.

"Every time someone picks on me or says something wrong and William stands up for me, they automatically think we're dating again! But we're not, we are strictly friends! How hard is it for everyone to see that!? We are never,ever getting back together!" I said and huffed. "Oh, and no offense, William."

"None taken, I'm used to it!" He said.

"But I swear, even in this madness, a fucking ugly robot as yourself can't even figure it out! Aren't you supposed to be smart?" I said to Starscream. He looked at me with angry eyes.

"How dare you say that to me!" Starscream said and gave me a rough squeeze. I squeaked in pain.

"Starscream, hand over the girl and you may leave." Optimus Prime said. He looked at me with concern. I looked to the Outcasts. Kathy was getting ready to cry, Anna was a mixture of glaring and worry. Zach, William and Michael were pissed off. The yellow robot was glaring at Starscream and looking at me with worry.

Just then, a bright green swirling vortex of some sort opened behind Optimus Prime and out came a large green robot and a small blue robot. I heard Starscream gulp in fear and his grip lightened up. I took in a large breath of air.

"Fine, you Autobots want her, than catch." Starscream said and flung me in the air before transforming into a jet and flying off. I let out a terrified scream as I heard my name being called and waited for impact. But instead I felt warm metal catch me. I opened my eyes and looked up. I was staring into Optimus Prime's blue eyes. Wait, they are called eyes, right?

"Are you alright?" Optimus Prime asked as he interrupted my thinking. I snapped out of it before shaking my head in agreement.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thank you." I said. "Just a little tired from running."

"Wendy, are you OK?" asked William as he looked up at me. I nodded as Optimus set me down.

I was met by them all surrounding me and group hugging me.

"Scare me like that again, I'll kill ya!" Kathy said as she squeezed me.

"Kathy, I just got free of squeezing!" I said and she let me go.

"You won't kill her, I'll protect her!" Michael said as he picked me up.

"Michael, put me down, I've been picked up enough today!" I said and struggled to get out of his arms. He set me down and gave me the puppy dog eyes. "I hope you know, that only works when I'm not pissed off."

Then we all turned our attention to the giant robots standing over us with confused looks.

"What?" I asked and they looked at each other before looking at us again.

"How did you all manage to get into all of this mess?" asked the green robot.

"We don't know, all we know is that we were at the fire department practicing our auditions for the school play and a freak lightning storm happened and we were out cold. Then we woke up in a different fire house in a different state and town and then those robots attacked us." Zach explained. "Then we ran and split up and I think you know the rest."

"Lightning storm?" The blue robot said. It sounded like a female. "So that energy signature is from the lightning storm?"

"What do you mean when you said you woke up in a different place?" Optimus asked us while leaning in.

"Well, the fire house was struck by weird lightning and we were knocked out. When we woke up, everything was changed, so we thought it was a prank. But it wasn't and then Starscream and those other two robots came upand attacked us." William said. "Apparently, we must've traveled to a different state. We're from Troy, Oregon. How did we manage to get to Jasper, Nevada?"

The robots looked at us with shock.

"From what I have accessed on the world wide web, there is no Troy, Oregon." Optimus said.

"WHAT!?" we all screamed. "That's impossible, we all live in Troy, Oregon, how is it not on the map?" Kathy said.

"I don't trust any of you." The blue robot said.

"You have to trust us, we live there! I said. "What could've happened? We traveled to another dimension?" The realization hit us hard on the face.

"Holy shit..." We all said. "OK, we must be dreaming." William said.

"We're dreaming the same thing?" I asked. He shrugged.

"That's impossible!" The green robot said. "How could that happen?"

"We can discuss this back at base." Optimus said. "I fear that the Decepticons will come back."

"Wait, won't Ratchet have a fit when he sees that we have more humans at base?" asked the blue robot. "And what about Agent Fowler?"

"Wait, others know about you?" I asked. Optimus shook his head.

"Only three other human children like yourselves." He said. Just then, another green swirling vortex opened behind them.

"Let's go." Optimus said before he transformed into a big rig. The blue robot turned into a motorcycle, the green robot turned into a large bulky car, and the yellow robot turned into a camaro.

I turned to Optimus. "Can I go with you?" I asked.

"Yes, get in." He said and opened the door. I got in. Time to meet with the rest of this team.

**Second chapter is up! You don't know how badly my fingers hurt. It was all worth it!**

**Please read and review and no flames!**


	3. Chapter 3: Autobots, meet the Outcasts

**Hello everybody! OK, so here's what's going down: My extended weekend has just ended not too long ago, so that means school is back. Luckily, I barely have homework and it makes more time to write and make bracelets.**

**I don't want to keep you waiting, so here we go!**

**I don't own Transformers, only my OCs.**

Wendy POV

The Outcasts had went inside the other robots car forms, so I was the only one with Optimus Prime. We headed straight towards the pretty green vortex. As we went through, a wave of nausea hit me like a truck. I grabbed my stomach with one hand and the other went to my head.

"Whoa...dizzy..." I said and leaned against the seat.

"The groundbridge will do that the first few times you go through." Optimus said. I swallowed my lunch down.

"OK." I said as the nausea started to fade. I got out of the truck and looked around.

Their base was pretty big if it could beat Optimus' height. The Outcasts were getting out of the other cars and they were holding their stomachs, heads and groaning as they got out. Kathy fell to the ground as she got out. I walked over to her and helped her up.

"OK, I don't think that I can do that anymore." she said as I steadied her.

"I know, right?" I said as I let go of her shoulders. Then I turned to Optimus. "What was that thing, anyway?"

"That was a ground bridge. It can send you any place with a set of coordinates around the world." he explained.

"Cool." I said and looked over to see a large computer and another large robot standing at it. This one was white and orange and had a few reddish orange stripes on his arms. He turned around and we locked eyes. His eyes were a bright blue that were filled with shock, then turned to anger.

"_Another __human?"_ the robot said in anger and turned to Optimus. "I can't believe you brought another human child into the base!" I huffed as my anger took over.

"Hey!" I said loudly. They turned their attention to me. "First, its not just me, the rest of the Outcasts are with me! Second, he really didn't have any other choice than to bring us here!" As I finished, the Outcasts came up and stood by me.

"And if you mess with her or any other Outcast, you mess with the whole pack!" Kathy said as she crossed her arms and glared at the robot. The robot looked at us with shock again before it turned back to anger.

"Oh, great, there's more!" he said and looked at Optimus. "How did they see you?"

"More humans!?" A girl's voice called and I looked in the direction it came from. Up on a catwalk of some sort, a Japanese girl around my age looked down at us with a large smile on her face. She practically flew down the stairs to meet us. As she approached, she was jumping up and down with excitement.

"Hi, I'm Miko, what's your name?" Miko asked as she ran up to Anna. "How did you guys see the Bots? What happened out there? Were you guys chased by the Cons? How come I haven't seen any of you around school?"

"Whoa, Miko, not so many questions!" the green robot said.

"Anna, red and blue rescued us, yes we were chased by Cons, we don't go to your school because we are from another dimension." Anna answered Miko's question without a break. The white robot and Miko looked at us with shock.

"You guys came from another dimension!?" Miko screamed in my ears. "How cool is that! How did you get here? Was it from that strange storm? What-"

"Miko, quit pestering them!" said a boy with black hair. He was standing on the stairs with another small boy who had brown hair and glasses. I gave a small wave to the small boy. He smiled and waved back.

"How did you travel dimensions?" asked the white robot. I looked at the others as some of them shook their heads.

"Well, we were practicing our auditions for the school play in our hangout spot in the fire department when a freak storm happened. The lightning was purple along with the clouds and the lightning struck the fire house. We were knocked out somehow and woke up to a different scene outside. We thought it was a trick, but then those cars and Starscream appeared and chased us. Wendy was caught and Big Blue saved her." explained William.

"So the storm has something to do with you traveling dimensions, him?" the white robot said. "Interesting. But who did Starscream have?" I stepped forward and raised my hand.

"He had me. He didn't do anything serious, just gave me a few squeezes." I said. "I'm fine, really! No harm done!"

"So, is there any way we can get back to our dimension?" asked Kathy. "I miss my Jake." The robots looked at her in confusion.

"Your what?" said the green one.

"Jake is her boyfriend." Anna said. "He wasn't with us because he had to work."

"I am not certain that there is a way back to your dimension." Optimus said as he looked at us. "But I promise that I will do anything in my power to help you get back." The Outcasts let out a cheer before turning back to the bots.

"So, what are all of your names?" asked Zach.

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron, also known as Autobots." he explained. Optimus explained to us about how the war began and why they were on the planet. He introduced the rest of the bots to us.

"What are your names?" asked Optimus. We all went in order from school year.

"My name is Zachary Flint, but you can call me Zach." Zach said as he took a step forward. William stepped up next.

"I am William Martin. You can just call me William, I don't like Willy or Will that much." Michael stepped up.

"I'm Michael Plike, but you can just call me Michael. I don't like Mike." Kathy stood forward.

"The name's Kathy Woods. Just Kathy will be fine with me." I took the stand.

"OK, my name is Wenzday, spelled W-E-N-Z-D-A-Y, Estrada, but please call me by Wendy. I hate my first name with a passion!" I got a few looks from the bots, but I brushed it aside as Anna stepped up to the plate.

"My name is Anna Pines, Anna is the only thing you can call me."

"And we are the Outcasts." We said in unison. This really confused everybody.

"Why do you call yourselves the 'Outcasts?'" asked the green Autobot, aka Bulkhead.

"We have this thing at our school where everyone splits up into their own group of friends. So, we and about 5-7 other people are in a group that we call the Outcasts. That's because we don't naturally fit in with any other people. But the other kids who made fun of us because we are different in our own way sometimes pestered us, but when we were in most of the plays and concerts there, we showed them." William explained as I spoke up.

"Ever since then, they let us be and try to get along. They never treated us with disrespect after we showed them what Outcasts can really do! And our Outcast group has been alive since we were just starting the fifth grade. We keep our generation of Outcasts alive. We just pass it down each school year. So that way no Outcast gets left behind." I said. Miko had grabbed onto mine and Anna's arms.

"Wow, you guys should have been in this dimension!" she said nearly bouncing off the floor in excitement. "I want to join your group of Outcasts!"

"I see an Outcast just by the way you dress!" Anna said as she examined Miko's outfit. "I'm gonna guess that you're a punk?"

"And I'm gonna guess that you are a goth." Miko said as she peered at Anna. They both nodded and shared a high five. "Oh yeah, we were meant to be friends!"

"Well that didn't take long." I said. "Anna, you are a friend magnet." Anna just smiled.

"Well, now what do we do?" asked Michael. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I kinda wanna go home."

"I'm afraid that's not possible, Michael." said the white not, aka Ratchet. "If that weird storm caused you to come here, then I have no way of getting you back."

"WHAT!?" the Outcasts chorused.

"¿Qué? ¡Esto está loco!" I ranted in Spanish. "¿Cómo nos pondremos en casa? ¡Frank preocupará y enviará a una ciudad el amplio pelotón de salvamento! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?" (Translation: What? This is crazy! How will we get home? Frank will send a town wide search party for us! What are we going to do?) Everyone but the Outcasts looked at me funny.

"Did she just speak in another language?" asked Arcee, the small blue bot.

"She does that when she's pissed off or excited or something." said William. "You'll get used to it."

"Ay, chica, calmar. No vaya todos locos en nosotros." Kathy said back in Spanish. "Vamos a encontrar una forma de llegar a casa." (Translation: Oh, girl, calm down. Don't go all crazy on us. We will figure out a way to get home.) I crossed my arms.

"¿Y qué hay de Jake, hm?" I asked with a smirk on my face as hers turned to worry. (Translation: And what about Jake, hm?")

"Oh, Gott, ich vergaB Jake!" Kathy started to freak out and spoke German. "Er wird also sich Sorgen um mich! I need to get home, jetzt!" (Translation: Oh, God, I forgot about Jake! He will be so worried about me! I need to get home, now!") The bots looked even more confused.

"Was that the same language?" asked Bulkhead as he scratched his head in confusion.

"She speaks German, she'll be OK!" Anna said.

"Hey, ruhig den Fuck you, girl. Dann gehen Sie nicht alle verriückt auf uns, jetzt." I said in German, just to piss her off. "Wir werden wieder nach Hause." (Translation: Hey, calm the fuck down girl. Don't go all crazy on us, now. We will get back home.") Kathy glared at me and crossed her arms.

"Schalten Sie den ScheiB!" she spat. (Translation: Shut the fuck up!) I crossed my arms and gave a small glare at her.

"No, ¡ cállate!" I shot back in Spanish and playfully punched her arm. (Translation: No, you shut up!"

"OK, now I'm confused." said Bulkhead. "They keep saying stuff I can't understand and I can't keep up with them. How do you know those languages?"

"OK, I am part Mexican from my moms side of the family." I explained. "I just got my pale skin from my father. She taught me a little Spanish and I learned more in school."

"I'm from Germany, I moved to the States during my sixth grade year." Kathy explained. "I was adopted and that's where we met up." Kathy slung an arm over my shoulder.

"We've been best friends since we met." I said as I slung an arm over her shoulders. "Best friends til the very end." We then high fived and booty-bumped each other. "BAM!" we chorused and giggled.

"We can teach each other our languages, since I'm from Japan." Miko said. "That'll be sweet!"

"Oh, I've always wanted to speak Japanese!" I said.

"Well, this doesn't exactly solve our problem." Michael said. "How will we get home? Our parents will worry about us." Some of us nodded in agreement. I hung my head a little. Only Frank would be the one to worry about me.

"Ratchet and I will find a way to get you home." Optimus said. "Until then, you may stay at base and be assigned a guardian."

"Wait a minute, what about a guardian?" I asked.

"Like our other human friends, they each have a charge to protect from the Decepticons." Optimus explained. "And since there are more of you than us, some of us need to share two humans."

"Hey, is it OK if we can pick whoever we want to be with?" asked William.

"I don't find any harm in that." Optimus said. "Just as long as you don't pair into threes."

"And on that note, I CALL OPTIMUS!" William shouted the last part and ran over to Optimus' foot. "I touched him first!" Optimus looked down at him in confusion and so did some of the other bots.

"Aw, man, I wanted Big Blue!" Michael whined.

"Well, you obviously don't listen well, Michael." William said. "There can be two people with a bot." I laughed at Michael's facial expression.

"Doy, Michael." I laughed.

"Ratchet-"

"Oh, no. I have no time for a charge. I'm extremely busy." Ratchet said with obvious hate.

"Well, don't we feel loved." I said and crossed my arms. He glared at me and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You have to. That's an order." Optimus said.

"Ooh, got ordered by the Big Boss." Anna said. "Can't escape that order." Ratchet glared at her and Anna glared back.

"I call Bumblebee!" Zach said and he raced over to the yellow bot. "I've always wanted to ride in a Camero."

"I wanna ride with Miko and whatever bot she has!" Anna said as she and Miko practically squealed with excitement.

"I don't want to be paired with the party pooper." Kathy said and we stared at each other.

"BEAT YA TO HER!" We shouted and raced to Arcee. I would have reached her, but Kathy tripped me and I landed face first on the ground.

"Ha, beat ya!" Kathy said and did a little victory cheer. I gave her a look that said 'Dude, what the fuck?'

"Really?" I said in a deadpan voice. "You went from shoving me to tripping me. That's cold."

"Well, I got to her first!" Kathy said and stuck her tongue out at me. I stuck my tongue out at her. Zach had came over to help me up.

"Ow." I said as I rubbed my face. "That'll leave a mark." Not only does my face hurt, but I get stuck with a grumpy guardian. Not exactly what I wanted, but I will have to suck it up and deal with it.

"Now that we have our guardians, where will we sleep?" asked Zach. We looked up at Optimus for an answer.

"There is a room that our dimension children use to sleep at base." Optimus said. "You may sleep there."

"Wait, there's only three beds in there." said Jack, the dark haired boy. "And the couch is only big enough for one person."

"I CALL BED!" Zach, Anna, and William said together and they pumped their fists in the air.

"I call the couch!" Kathy said. "Sorry, you snooze you loose."

"I can sleep on the upper part of the couch." Michael said. "I don't roll over in my sleep, so I'll be fine."

"Maybe I can sleep on a table or the floor..." I said, trailing off. "I can think of something."

"OK, mark sleeping place off our to-do list." I said. "Now what?"

"I say, we party!" said Bulkhead. The Outcasts and Miko cheered. Ratchet groaned. I turned my head to my guardian.

"Hey, Doc, where we come from, we are known as the party people." I said and put my hands on my hips in a sassy manner. "So, get used to it."

"Don't call me Doc." Ratchet growled. I crossed my arms.

"Make me." I snapped. We glared at each other for a minute before Kathy grabbed my arm to drag me away to the party. I didn't struggle. Time to start the party!

**Ok, here's the next chapter. I have had the worst time trying to get this put down with what limited time I had.**

**I don't know if what I translated from Spanish and German was right or not, I got it from the internet. Don't blame me if I'm wrong, its the internet fault for informing me wrong!**

**I have some good news for you: there will be singing and dancing in the next chapter! I might try to put the lyrics to the songs on here and who sings what part, so bear with me here. I don't know if I can do that, its part of the rules to fanfiction.**

**Please read and review and no flames!**


	4. Chapter 4: Outstanding Outcasts Party

**Sup, I'm back with a new chapter. This one will include singing and dancing. I will post lyrics if it allows and who sings what part.**

**I don't own Transformers, only my OCs. And I don't own Give it Up by Victorious, Ho Hey by the Lumineers, or Toxic by Britney Spears.**

Wendy POV

I was pulled up the stairs to a small couch and a TV. Raf, the little boy with glasses and spiked hair, and Jack were up there and playing a racing video game. So far, Jack was losing.

"Yo, can we get the TV?" Kathy asked. "All we need to do is unplug the controls."

"What for?" asked Jack.

"So I can plug in my tunes and we can karaoke." I said and tried to pry my arm out of Kathy's death grip. "Kathy, my arm's gonna fall off if you don't let go."

"Whoops!" Kathy said and let go of my arm. I could immediately feel the blood pulsing through. "Sorry. My bad!"

"How can you do that?" asked Miko as she came up behind me and Kathy.

"We just plug in my charger to the TV and use my phone to access through the TV and I can basically turn any TV into a large karaoke machine. And for added measure, we had brought sync microphones." I explained as I unplugged their game and put my charger in it's place.

My phone buzzed and I made it sync with the TV.

"How good are you guys at singing?" asked Miko.

"Well, if you really want to know, we are in glee club back in our dimension." Kathy said as I put my phone on karaoke mode. That way, when I play a song, the person originally singing won't be heard. "And we basically blow everyone away."

"Really?" Miko asked and her eyes went wide. "Can I hear you two sing something?"

"Sure. And I know the perfect song to play." I said and hit the song on my phone. Me and Kathy grabbed a synced microphone.

Give it Up

_(Wendy)_

_Someday I let you in, treat you right, drive you outta your mind, ooh._

_(Kathy)_

_You never met a chick like me. Burn so bright, I'm gonna make you blind_

_(Both)_

_Always want what you can't have. Is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted? Make you feel good as I'm with you, boy. Let's get it started!_

_Give it up, you can't win, cause I know where you've been. Such a shame you don't put up a fight. That's a game that we play at the end of the night. Its the same old story but you never get it right. Give it Up!_

_Come a little closer, baby, baby. Come a little closer, come a little closer, baby, baby!_

_(Wendy)_

_So stop trying to walk away. No you won't ever leave me behind, no._

_(Kathy)_

_No, you better believe that I'm here to stay. (Wendy: That's right!) 'Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine. Ooh._

_(Both)_

_Look at me, boy, 'cause I got you where I want you, isn't it so exciting? Wanna shape you, wanna break you, take the backseat boy 'cause now I'm drivin'!_

_Give it up, you can't win 'cause I know where you've been. Such a shame you don't put up a fight. That's a game that we play at the end of the night. Its the same old story but you never get it right. Give it up!_

_(Kathy)_

_Whooooaaaaa!_

_(Wendy)_

_Whoooaaa, whoaaa, yeaaahh!_

_(Both)_

_Yeaaaahhhh!_

_Come a little closer, come a little closer, baby, baby! Come a little closer, come a little closer, baby, baby! Come a little closer, come a little closer, baby!_

_If you are my baby then I'll make you crazy toniiiiiight!_

_Look at me, boy, cause I got you where I want you, isn't it so exciting? Wanna shape you, wanna break you, take the backseat boy cause now I'm drivin'!_

_Give it up, you can't win, cause I know where you've been. Such a shame you don't put up a fight. That's a game that we play at the end of the night. Its the same old story but you never get it right._

_Give it up, whooooaaaaaa, yeah!_

By the time we finished singing, nearly everyone's mouths were on the floor. Miko was the first to recover from the shock.

"Whoa, you guys are awesome!" she cheered. "Can you sing something else? Can I join you next time? Can all of you sing just as good?"

"We can if we want to, yes you can join us, and yes we all can sing." Kathy said and sipped from a soda can.

"Wow." Bulkhead said and Bumblebee beeped in agreement.

"Can you please sing something else?" Raf said and gave me a pleading look. I couldn't say no to those eyes.

"We will." I said and playfully ruffed his hair. "Hey, William, Michael, come on." Michael and William joined me and I got out two more microphones.

"How many of those do you have?" asked Jack as he eyed the mics.

"About 8." I said. "We plan on getting two more."

"Why when there's only six of you?" Miko asked.

"We have other friends at home who sing with us." said William as he synced his mic. "We're not the only ones." And with that, I hit the next song on the list.

Ho Hey

(_Wendy and William)_

_Ho, hey! Ho, hey! Ho!_

_(Michael)_

_I've been tryin' to do it right. (Wendy and William: Hey!) I've been livin' a lonely life. (Wendy and William: Ho!) I've been sleepin' here instead. (Wendy and William: Hey!) I've been in my bed, (Wendy and William: Ho!) sleeping in my bed. (Wendy and William: Hey, ho!)_

_(Michael)_

_So show me family, (Wendy and William: Hey!) all the blood that I will bleed. (Wendy and William: Ho!) I don't know where I belong, (Wendy and William: Hey!) I don't know where I went wrong. (Wendy and William: Ho!) But I can write a song. Hey! Two, three._

_(All)_

_I belong with you, you belong with me. You're my sweetheart! I belong with you, you belong with me. You're my sweet-ho! Hey! Ho! Hey!_

_(William)_

_I don't think you're right for him, (Wendy and Michael: Ho!) think of what it might've been if you (Wendy and Michael: Ho!) took a bus to Chinatown. (Wendy and Michael: Hey!) I'd be standing on canal (Wendy and Michael: Ho!) and ballorie. (Wendy and Michael: Hey!) She'd be standing next to me. Ho!_

_(All)_

_I belong with you, you belong with me. You're my sweetheart! I belong with you, you belong with me. You're my sweetheart!_

_Love, we need it now. Let's hope, and we'll all get some! So, we're bleeding now. I belong with you, you belong with me. You're my sweetheart! I belong with you, you belong with me. You're my sweet-ho! Hey! Ho! HEY!_

"Wow, best one yet!" said Jack. "I'm more of a country guy."

"Well, we would sing a bit more, but I'm wore out from running!" Michael said and he plopped out on the couch. "I don't think I ran so far in my life."

"Dude, if Anna could outrun you, then you're nothing but a couch potato." I said. Kathy and William bursted out laughing behind me and Michael gave me a disbelieving look.

"Really, you're comparing me to a couch potato?" he said.

"No, not comparing, stating the fact that you're a couch potato." I said and patted his stomach area. "Time to lose some tons." Kathy and William were shedding tears by then and Miko and Raf joined in. Jack just shook his head and smiled.

"That hurt." Michael said and he put on a pouty face.

"Oh, quit your whining, couch potato. The fun's just getting started!" I said and had a little skip in my step as I walked over to Anna and Kathy. "Hey, how about dancing?"

"Sure, what about Toxic?" Anna suggested. "That's my favorite!"

"Oh, yeah! We going all poisonous tonight!" Kathy said and we high fived. "Let's go!" We walked over to to the TV and I switched my music to regular mode.

"What are you guys doing now?" asked Miko.

"We're gonna dance." I said. "And before you can ask the question, yes, we are multi talented."

"Yeah, we can sing, dance and act." said Anna and we managed to get a good spot to dance. And then the song started.

Toxic

_Baby can you see I'm calling? A guy like you should wear a warning. Its dangerous. I'm falling._

We girls shook our hips and spun around in sync with the tempo.

_There's no escape. I can't wait I need a hint, baby give me it. You're dangerous. I'm loving it!_

We walked in a circle before shaking our hips a little more before coming together in a line and shook our hips together in sync. And, boy, did we look sexy while doing it!

_The taste of your lips, I'm on a ride! Your toxic tongue slippin' on mine! The taste of your poison is paradise. I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic? And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic?_

We practically started to do some flips along with splits and spun each other around before coming together for the melody and shook our hips.

_It's in the air and it all around. Can you feel me now?_

Then, Anna and Kathy both backed out of the way as I did a flip and spun around as I flipped again and landed in a full split.

_The taste of your lips, I'm on a ride!_

Anna and Kathy ran up to me and grabbed and arm as I was twisted into a standing position and gave a spin and they joined me as we ducked down low and showed off some more twisty moves.

_The taste of your lips, I'm on a ride! Your toxic tongue slippin' on mine! The taste of your poison is paradise. I'm addicted to you, don't you know that your toxic? And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic?_

We all did a twisty move and backed up as the end of the song came up.

_Entoxicate me now, with your lovin' now, I think I'm ready now. I think I'm reqdy now. Entoxicate me now, with your lovin' now, I think I'm ready now!_

And with the final melody of the song, we shook our hips together and posed. Our audience once again had shocked looks on their faces.

"Wow, you guys are on fire!" Miko said as she broke from the shock. "What about the guys? Can they dance good? Can I see?"

"Not now, I'm busy aching from running." Michael said from his position from the couch. "Maybe later."

"Don't worry, Miko. Michael can be a lazy ass sometimes."I said and shrugged. "Its' his normal."

"Why don't you stop the party?" Ratchet said in an annoyed tone. "I get enough party when Miko plays her guitar." I shot my guardian a glare and he gave me one back.

"Oh, cool, you have a guitar!?" Anna asked/shrieked at Miko. "Dude, I always wanted a guitar! But I could never get one. Can you teach me how to play yours?"

"Sure." Miko smirked. "That is, if you can keep up with me."

"Oh, I will!" Anna said and they high fived.

"Oh, great." Ratchet said and he continued to work away at his computer. I sighed.

It looks like I have to work hard in order to get my guardian to smile, or at least to tolerate us and our way of life.

**Ok, that's another chapter done! I'm sorry if I didn't get the lyrics right to the songs. Toxic was meant to be shortened as a sort of remix.**

**And to anyone who might be confused as to what episode that Wendy and crew arrived in, the will be in the scraplet episode, first. But I have to add in one more chapter before that, so just be patient.**

**And once again, I don't own any songs and soory if I messed up the lyrics.**

**Please read and review and no flames!**


	5. Chapter 5: Nightmares and Comfort

**What's up my people's? Here's another chapter from yours truly.**

**I don't own Transformers or Concrete Angel by Martina McBride, only my OCs.**

Wendy POV

It was soon time for bed. Jack, Miko and Raf wanted to sleep over, so they grabbed their sleeping bags and headed for the other bedroom with Anna, Zach and William. Kathy called the couch and Michael called the upper part of the couch. I pulled a medium sized table up and decided to sleep there. They ran out of blankets and I decided to go without one.

Jack and Miko were generous enough to give us some old clothes to sleep in for tonight before we go out to shop for some more. Jack gave me a holed T shirt that showed my waist every time I lifted my arms and Miko gave me a pair of old sweatpants that measured about to my ankles.

William and Michael were fine with what they had on, so that took care of them.

"We definitely need to get you some more clothes." Miko said as she looked at my makeshift night shirt. "Maybe the Bots can send us to the mall tomorrow and we can shop later."

"OK, but first we need to go back to the firehouse and see if we can find our bags." I said.

"Why?" asked Miko.

"Because we usually make the fire house another sleepover place whenever our parents get tired of all of us staying at their houses." Kathy said as she wore a dark nightgown. "We usually leave at least two bags packed full of clothes, money and necessities that we need in case of emergencies. Hopefully when we were transported here, our stuff was, too."

We said our good nights and walked up the stairs to the couch. Michael was already on the upper part of the couch nearly passed out. Kathy grabbed her blanket and snuggled up. "'Night, Wendy."

"'Night, Kathy." I said and laid down on the table. All was quiet. Nearly every bot and human were sleeping, except for Ratchet. I watched him walk into the med bay muttering over something.

"_Gosh, he really needs to loosen the hell up."_ I thought. "_He's always_ grumpy."

I was an insomniac, so I barely got any sleep and when I did, I would have bad dreams or horrid nightmares. There would be only few nights when I would have good dreams. They would be ones about my past when all was perfect.

I shifted to another position on the table. The table was very uncomfortable, but it would do for tonight until I find another place to sleep. My mind was elsewhere, wondering if I would fall asleep anytime soon to a bad dream or a good dream. I just wanted to dream about my past when everything was right. Before the accident, before the death and abuse...

I closed my eyes and opened them again to see a different ceiling. It was the ceiling that I once woke up to. I scanned the area and saw my old house. Everything was like it was before. I heard a noise coming from the kitchen. I got up and walked into the kitchen and saw the one person who I thought I would never see again.

"Mama?" I said in disbelief. My mother was standing there with her back turned to me. I walked over to her slowly, a bad feeling creeping up my spine.

"Mama? What's wrong...?" I trailed off as I touched her. Her body felt cold and stiff. Then she fell over with blood flowing from her head and glass stuck in her skin. Just like the last time I saw her.

"Mama!" I screamed in terror. She tried to say something to me. But I couldn't hear and she disappeared in my arms. With tears in my eyes, I looked around to see if I could find her. There was a lot of broken glass and blood on the floor.

"Wenzday..." A terrifyingly familiar voice said. I gasped and ran from the spot. He was here, he was back and knew where I was. Instead of running back into the living room, I was running down a dark hospital hallway. I stopped when I reached a door. I knew this door. She was inside of this room when she died.

"Wenzday." His voice said. He was close. He was with me. I had tears running freely down my face and sobs coming out of my mouth. The memories hit me like a train wreck. He shouted bad things at me and hit me with the closest things near him. I would scream and tell him to stop. He wouldn't listen. I took a step to the door.

"Wenzday, I'm here." He said. "You can't escape me." He was right. No matter where I would go, he was always there. Another memory hit. We were being torn away from each other, never see each other again. I tried to hold onto her hand, but she slipped through my fingers. I screamed for her. Then he was hitting me again, calling me a disappointment. I screamed and tried to protect myself. I was face to face with the door now.

"Wenzday, you may not see me now, but I will show up again." He said. I was crying hysterically. He was gonna hurt my friends. More memories. I was holding her for the last time as she died in my arms. I begged and begged for her to come back. But she was gone forever. He kept hitting me and threatened to hurt my friends. I was screaming as loud as I could, hoping that the nieghboors would hear me and rescue me from him. I pushed the door open.

"Wenzday, I will get you and your friends when you least expect it." He said, right into my ear. It was like I could feel him. The worst memory. I was the one hitting him. I screamed that he killed her, and he killed Mama. He killed them both. Then he hit me again and hurt me in a way that left me scarred forever. I walked inside the room and broke down.

She was lying in the hospital bed, blond hair back on her head like it was before, spread out in waves. She had a peaceful look on her face, her eyes closed, sleeping. The heart rate was on a flat line. She wasn't breathing. Her perfect form wasn't breathing and she wasn't alive. She was dead.

"You never could save her." He said. He was right behind me, touching my shoulder. "She wasn't meant to live and neither were you. You were both accidents. I will see you again soon, my Wendy bird." I was dying and I could see her. She wanted me to come with her. But I stayed and begged her to come back. She was drifting away and calling my name.

'Wendy, Wendy!" She called. I reached out for her. "No, please, come back!" I screamed. She was nearly out of sight. "Come with me, away from him!" She called out. And she disappeared.

"PRIM!" I screamed and my eyes shot open. Everything was different. Kathy was sitting in front of me, tears getting ready to spill from her eyes. The Outcasts had a look of worry on their faces as they surrounded me. I looked over and saw all of the Bots looking at me with the same expression on their faces.

"Guys, she's back." Kathy choked out. It was all a nightmare. A horror-filled, nasty nightmare. But the beatings and the sight of her and the warning he told me flooded my mind and I broke into tears. Kathy hugged me and the Outcasts bent down to do a group hug.

"What in the name of Primus was that about?" I heard Ratchet say. I sobbed and hugged Kathy tighter. I was afraid to let go, that he would come for her, for them all.

"She had a freakin' nightmare, what does it look like Ratchet?" Miko said from somewhere around. I just sobbed and gave Kathy a tight squeeze before running off. I couldn't keep them around me. Not if he was threatening to come back and hurt them. I eventually found myself outside on the roof of the base. It was cold but I ignored it and fell on my back, weak and exhausted, and cried my heart out.

Ratchet's POV

I don't get what went wrong in the few minutes I passed by. Wenzday was completely fine when I walked by to the med bay. She was sleeping, everyone was at this early hour, except me and Optimus. I heard her say 'Mama' and she squirmed a little before settling down on the table.

I felt bad for her, knowing that she had no parents and that her father had abused her. But I walked to the med bay so I could clean my tools and try to keep them out of Bulkhead's wrath. And then I heard a loud scream that made me jump and nearly have a spark attack. It was coming from the Rec Room, it sounded like one of the girls.

I ran in there and met Optimus and saw Wenzday screaming to the top of her lungs. Her eyes were closed and I heard Michael groan as he got up from his fall off the couch. Kathy had slipped to the floor and then she tried to get Wenzday to calm down.

"What 's wrong with Wendy?" Jack asked from the stairs. After Wendy ran off into the elevator to the roof, we all just froze in shock.

"Doy, Jack, she had a nightmare!" Miko said.

"OK, everyone, listen up." Kathy said as she and the other kids looked at us. "Yes, Wendy had a nightmare, but she was also reliving her past."

"What?" Miko asked. "How can she do that?"

"Miko, her life was normal at first, but then it went downhill. Her father got into a car crash when she was 9 and she said that he acted different since then." William explained. "About a week after that, her little sister was diagnosed with cancer."

"Wait, Wendy had a sister?" asked Rafael. I realized that when she shouted out 'Prim", it was her sister.

"Yes, but she passed from her cancer." Zach said. I really felt bad for her now. Wenzday not only lost her parents, but her younger sister as well. "Her name was Primrose Renée. She was only 3 years younger than Wendy. But they both lived in hell. After the crash, he never treated them the same. He started drinking and hitting their mom. Then he killed her with a beer bottle in front of them in their kitchen."

I had a look of horror on my face. I can't believe that glitch head would do something like that in front of them. No wonder why she had a nightmare.

"And if that's not bad enough, they went to court and their grandmother tried to get them both to live with her when their dad went to jail. He managed to get out of jail and won custody of Wendy while their grandma won custody of Prim." Kathy explained. "They spent their last time in the hospital together. Then they were literally torn away from each other. They met up one last time when their grandma died and Prim was put in his care."

"Prim had to stay in the hospital because her cancer was really bad." Michael said. "She would have survived, but her father took her off the medical treatments and she died a week later." Everyone, including me, gasped at that. How could a man kill his own child like that? Did he even have a heart? "When Prim died, so did Wendy. She was there and held Prim when she died. After she was once again torn away from her sister, her father beat her."

"Wendy overheard her dad say that he took her off the treatments, so Wendy was put in a depression. It scared Kathy the most because they were like sisters." Anna said. She had tears running down her face. "Wendy was beat near to death when we managed to warn the school and call police. He threatened to hurt us if Wendy ever ratted him out, so she stayed silent for us. That was the last time her father beat her because he disappeared. But he also took something precious from her."

There was a pause before Rafael broke it. "Did he do what I think he did?" I had a feeling I knew what he did. And Anna confirmed it.

"He raped her." That nearly made me faint. After all we went through on Cybertron and the war, Wenzday had a lot worse. I couldn't even imagine what that child went through. I wanted to kill that son of a glitch for putting her through it all.

"But we managed to get her out of the depression, but we act like total fools to get her to laugh again." Zach said. "She always does fun things that she remembers before everything went downhill and we always try to make it as fun as possible to keep her from going back into depression. It helps her. Whenever we sing, dance, even act, it helps."

I closed my optics and let it all sink in. Wenzday was a broken soul that was being held together with anything that would be considered fun. I wanted so badly to help her out.

"How come you never told anyone about Wenzday being abused?" I asked. "It could have been over with a lot sooner."

"Are you thick?" Anna said. "Her father threatened to hurt us and she told us not to tell. It hurt us each time we managed to see the bruises and cuts whenever she tried to hide them. We wanted to, but she would beg for us not to tell. The teachers managed to find out, but they needed evidence in order to go to court. We managed to sneak a few photos, but then he disappeared after her last beating. We still have the photos in case he would ever show up again and they go to court."

"We know that you guys lost just as much as she did, but we put Wendy first. I know I do." William said.

"Well, of course you do William, you still love her." Kathy said. "And Ratchet, don't call her by Wenzday. Her father was the one who named her and it brings back too many memories. She likes Wendy."

I nodded. If calling her by Wenzday brings her pain, I will not call her by it, only Wendy. I don't want to cause her any pain.

"I'm getting worried. Maybe someone should go up there and check on her." Kathy said. "I don't like it when she runs off after one of these episodes."

"You mean, she's done this before?" asked Jack.

"Yes, she had these nightmares and it still scares the shit outta me." Anna said and wiped away her tears. "The only thing we can do is calm her down and be there for her. It makes me feel useless that I can't do more. It does us all." They hung their heads.

"I will go get her." I offered. "I am her guardian and she needs someone." I could feel the shocked stares of the rest of the Autobots and kids, but I brushed it off as I went to the elevator. I reached the top and saw her lying on her back, eyes closed, in the middle of the roof. She looked like a peaceful angel. I could see the tear trails on her cheeks.

I walked up quietly, thinking she was asleep, but as I got closer, I could hear her singing. I stopped and listened closely.

Concrete Angel

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed. Nobody knows what she's holding back. Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday. She hides the bruises with linen and lace. Ooohhh._

_The teacher wonders but she never asks. Its hard to see the pain behind the mask. Bearing the burden of a secret storm. Sometimes she wishes she was never born._

_Through the wind and the rain, she stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above. But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved. Concrete Angel._

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night. The neighbors hear, but they turn out the light. A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate. When morning comes it'll be too late._

_Through the wind and the rain, she stand hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above. But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved. Concrete Angel!_

_Her statue stand in a shaded place. An angel girl with a hardened face. Her name is written on a polished rock. A broken heart that the world forgot._

_Through the wind and the rain, she stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above. But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved. Concrete Angel._

I felt my own energon tears fall out of my optics. She was really broken. I wiped them away and walked up to her. Her eyes opened and she looked at me. I could see pain in them.

"You can sing really pretty." I said. I have no idea where that came from. She gave me a sad smile.

"Thanks. You can actually compliment someone really good, too." Wendy said and I smirked. Of course, smart aft. I sat down and laid on my back beside her. We didn't speak for a moment before she broke the silence.

"So, I guess the Outcasts told you about me?" She asked.

"Yes. I wish you never went through it all or someone could have found out sooner." I said. "That glitch head never should have hurt you that way." I closed my eyes and vented. I can't lose control of my anger now. Not in front of her. There was another moment of silence.

"Do you want to go back inside?" I asked. "The other kids and Autobots are worried about you." I looked at her and saw her face light up in pain.

"I know, but I have to stay away from them." She said and another tear fell from her eye. "If I don't, he'll get them and hurt them." Now I was confused. I sat up and looked at her.

"What do you mean he'll get them?" I asked, now serious. When she didn't answer, I bent down to her level and looked her in the eye. "Wendy, you can tell me. What do you mean he'll get them?" She took a shaky breath before answering me.

"I could hear him, his voice. He didn't show himself but he was there. He told me that he would get them and hurt them for telling. And that I couldn't save Prim! That we were both just accidents and that we would meet again soon!" Wendy started to get hysterical. "Ratchet, he's gonna come for them to get to me and hurt them! He'll hurt them or worse, kill them! He killed Mama and Prim in front of me and he hurt me! Ratchet, he's always watching me and he's gonna show up! He'll-"

"Wendy, Wendy, no, he won't get you!" I said and picked her up and held her close to my spark. She was crying and she hugged me. "You and your sister were never accidents. What he did was wrong, and he should be punished. I won't let him get you or the rest of your friends. You can count on me for that. I'm your guardian, I won't let that happen to you anymore. I swear it."

Wendy still cried and hung onto me and I patted her head. "But he's always kept his promises. He said that-" I brought her up to my faceplates and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Wenz-I mean-Wendy, I swear upon the Allspark that your father will never hurt you or your friends while I'm still functioning. And besides, why would he stand up to a large robot that can squish him if he threatens you?" She giggled and gave a small smile.

"Well, he would be pretty stupid if he stood up to you." She said and hugged my faceplate. "Thank you, Ratchet. I couldn't ask for a better guardian than you." I cupped my hands around her and rubbed a finger up and down her back.

"Your welcome, Wendy." She pulled back and one stray tear fell on her cheek. I wiped it away. "Now don't cry. You look a lot prettier when you don't cry." OK, where in the name of Primus did that come from!? My cooling fans came on and I saw Wendy give a slight blush. Well, it did make her look cuter. Primus, what is going on with me? There was another moment of silence.

"So, uh, do you want to go back inside?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"No, I want to see the sunrise." Wendy said and pointed to the sky, where there were streaks of orange coloring the sky. "It's really pretty and it helps calm me down."

"Alright, then." I said and set her down where we watched the sunrise. It really was beautiful. It kind of reminded me of Cybertron. I vented. This war tore everything apart. I heard Wendy sigh after me. I looked at her and saw her shiver.

"Are you cold?" I asked and picked her up. She was cold to the touch. How come I missed it before? "Primus, you're cold!" I held her to my spark once more and tried to warm her up.

"I didn't think about it." She said and snuggled against me. I held her close, hoping to warm her more.

"Well, next time, think about it." I said. We stayed like that for a few more minutes watching the sunrise before I heard her yawn. I looked down at her and saw her eyes drooping and a tired look on her face.

"Yeah, let's go inside." I said and got up and walked over to the elevator. Wendy snuggled close to me and looked at me with those tired, dark brown eyes. They were so beautiful.

"You promise he won't hurt them and me?" She asked with sleep in her voice.

"I promise." I said and watched her fall asleep in my hand. She snuggled in my servo with a smile on her face. I smiled as the elevator doors opened. Some of the Autobots and kids looked at me with disbelief.

"What took you so long?" asked Miko as she walked over to the railing. "You guys were gone for nearly and hour!"

"Sh!" I shushed her and pointed my optics down at Wendy sleeping in my servo. "She's sleeping. Don't wake her."

"Wow, Ratchet, you managed to calm her down and get her to go to sleep." Kathy said as she stood by Miko. "You did better than I thought you would. And managed to do it faster than we could. Nice work!"

I turned to the computer and tried to get some work done while she slept in my servo. For some reason, I didn't want to let her go.

"Dude, maybe we should let her sleep in one of the beds in there." Zach said as he walked up to my pede. "Let me take her." I debated whether or not to let her go. But I couldn't work like this forever, so I bent down and carefully put Wendy in his arms.

Zach walked away and I turned around to get some work done. But I couldn't help but to look her way and saw them disappear in the hall. I vented and got back to work. What's going on with me?

**And, done! This chapter made me cry a little. ),:**

**Wendy was supposed to have this bad past and that little moment with Ratchet was supposed to spark their relationship. That was the first step.**

**And her little sister was supposed to be named Primrose. Don't think of her as the Prim from the Hunger Games trilogy. This one is Primrose Renée Estrada. If you want her looks, think of a small plale skinned girl with pale blond hair and green-blue eyes. And that she looks like a mix of Dakota Fanning and AnnaSophia Robb.**

**If anyone wants Wendy's looks, think of her as pale, skinny and raven black hair that goes past her waist. And that she looks like a mix between Mackenzie Foy and Kristen Stewart.**

**Please read and review and no flames!**


	6. Chapter 6: Infestation

**Ok, now we get to where they are in the TV series. How many people laughed when they heard Bulkhead scream like a little girl on the show in that episode? I know I did! XD**

**I don't own Transformers, only my OCs.**

**Wendy POV**

I woke up in a sleepy daze, wishing I could get more sleep. I don't know how long I was out, but it was the best sleep I've had. I guess I'd have to thank Ratchet for chasing away the bad dreams. Did he really mean it that I looked prettier when I wasn't crying?

I got up and realized that I was in the spare bedroom for the kids. I guess William or Michael put me in here under Ratchet's orders. I walked back into the Rec room and was greeted with a group hug from the Outcasts.

"Wendy, you scared me half to death when you screamed!" Kathy said as she squeezed the life outta me. "For a minute there, I thought the boogie monster got you!"

I gave a strangled laugh. "Kathy-can't breathe!"

"Oh, shit, sorry!" she said as she let go. I took in a big gulp of air.

"If you want to know something else funny, you should've seen me after you screamed." Michael said. "I fell off the couch and thought something was attacking someone." I laughed harder at that.

"Sorry, guys, I didn't mean for that to happen. "I apologized. "Although, I still wished I could've seen your reactions when I screamed. I bet Michael's would be the funniest!" We all laughed at that. Michael hung his head.

"Why you laugh at me?" he said in an innocent voice and tried his puppy dog face. I patted the top of his head.

"No worries, Mikey, you still have some of your dignity left." I said and he gave me a 'Really?' look.

"Wendy, are you alright?" Optimus asked. I tilted my head up so I could see him. He had a look of concern on his face. I smiled.

"I'm fine. Just a nightmare, no biggie!" I said and gave a small spin to show I was fine. "See, all better now!" Optimus showed a small smile.

"I am glad to see that you are feeling much better." he said and then turned to the others. "Which of you were coming with me to the fire station?"

"What?" I asked in confusion. I turned to face the others while tilting my head. They said it made me look cute and innocent whenever I did that.

"Me, Michael and Zach are going back to the fire house to get our things." William said. "Me and Anna are getting tired of these clothes." To show me what they meant, William and Anna barely pulled on their shirts and they were falling to pieces. "If this keeps happening, then we'll have to hide in the bathroom."

"I know what you mean." I said and lifted my arms and my shirt rode up my waist. "My shirt does that and it's getting on my nerves." Anna nodded in agreement and William just started at my waist. I lowered my arms and looked away with a blush on my cheeks. Talk about awkward!

I looked around and saw Ratchet appear in the doorway. I smiled as he smiled at me. I walked over to him and he bent down.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yep. Fit as a fiddle!" I said and once again twirled around. "The doctor knows how to patch a soul back together." Ratchet smiled again and seemed proud that he helped me. Then he noticed my outfit.

"Shouldn't you get in some better clothes?" I looked down at my horrible ensemble and back to him.

"Don't worry. Michael, William, Zach and Optimus are going back down to the fire house to get our stuff. We still have some clothes that'll last us until we go shopping later." I looked around and noticed the other kids weren't here. "Wait, where are Jack, Miko and Raf?"

"After you woke them up, they went back to sleep on the couch." Ratchet said and pointed to to the couch. I looked up, but couldn't see them. I smiled as a devious thought popped into my head.

"Ratchet can ya give me a lift?" I asked and pointed to the couch. He held out his hand and I climbed on. He lifted me up to the couch and I got off his hand. I quietly sneaked up to Jack, Miko, and Raf. I got my phone out and put it on the Blow horn app. I put it on full blast, held it out to them and let it blow.

"HOOOONNNKK!" "AAAHHHHHH!" They all screamed and fell in a heap on the floor. I laughed hard enough there were tears in my eyes. Ratchet was trying his hardest not to laugh and I laughed harder. Jack gave me a shocked look, Raf started to giggle with me and Miko looked just plain mad.

"Wendy, why did you do that?" Jack asked as he I tried to calm myself down. I wiped the tears from my eyes and faced them.

"An evil idea popped in my head when Ratchet said you were sleeping up here." I said and giggled. "But you should've seen the looks on your faces when you fell! That was priceless!" I laughed again and Miko walked to me.

"You have exactly 5 seconds to run before I get you! One!" Miko said and I stopped laughing and took off faster than a bullet.

"Catch me if you can, sucka!" I screeched and slid down the railing to the stairs and landed with a twirl on my step. "Whoo!" I ran to Ratchet.

"Protect my face!" I said and his behind his foot. Ratchet scooped me up in his hand to keep me from Miko's wrath. "Haha, can't get me now, Miko!" I stuck my tongue out at her and she did the same.

"Wendy, don't make me put you back down." Ratchet said. My eyes widened as Miko put a smile on her face.

"What!? Ratchet, you're supposed to protect me, remember?" I said and faced him while crossing my arrms. "Why change sides?"

"Why don't ya put her down here now, Ratchet?" Miko said. "It'll save me the trouble of chasing her down again."

"Hell, no!" I said and wrapped my arms around one of Ratchet's fingers. "You'll never take me alive, Miko!" Ratchet chuckled and tried to pry me off. "No, I wanna stay with you!" I said and held on to my guardian. Ratchet paused and then I saw Optimus come into view.

"Hey, they're back!" I said and motioned Ratchet to put me down. "You can put me down now." Ratchet lowered me to the floor and I passed by Miko, who only gave me a punch on the shoulder.

"Be glad that's the worst damage I can do for now!" Miko said and we walked to the guys. I looked at one of the bags labeled, GIRLS, and took it out of William's hands.

"Thank you!" I said and turned to Anna and Kathy. "Let's call the bathroom so we can shower."

"Wait, why do you shower together?" asked Miko. We got a few stares from them, but that was normal for us.

"We do that so we can save water and time." Anna said. "It doesn't really bother us. With all of the plays we were in, we had to go change into different outfits together. And then there's the girls' locker room where we have to change for gym. And we're girls, it doesn't bother us. Don't you guys have to change in gym?"

Miko nodded. "Yeah, but I never change for gym. I usually skip it."

"I wish I could skip gym." Anna said. "But if I'm gonna be in glee club, all grades in other classes have to be A-B average."

"Let's go, Anna." Kathy said as she took one of our arms and walked us to the bathroom. As we showered, we talked about what we would do today.

"I was thinking, party or playing games." Anna said. "Or maybe we can go shopping for clothes here. I really wanna see what kind of clothes they got here."

"I would like to all three." I said and stepped out of the shower with them. "Or maybe we can have a kickball tournament in the base." We got dressed and brushed through our hair. Kathy helped me braid my hair into a sideways braid, like I always did after I showered. We walked out and most of the others gawked at us.

Anna was dressed in all black and had on a mini skirt with leggings, Kathy had on a black tank top covered by a red jacket and black short shorts with leggings and I had on a dark violet shirt that hugged my midsection, a dark gray skirt that reached my knees and leggings. Those were the only pairs we had for now.

"Whoa, you guys look great!" Michael said as he eyed me. I blushed and looked away from his gaze.

"Well, I don't match and Kathy doesn't either." I said. "We really need to go shopping. These were the only clothes we had."

"I'm coming with you guys!" said Miko. "You need someone to show you around the mall."

We split up after that. While we were in the shower, Bulkhead and Bumblebee found some sort of pod in a giant ball of ice in the Arctic. Optimus and Arcee were going back to explore the site.

I found myself up by the TV with the rest of the humans. Jack and Miko were in a videogame match while William and Michael were cheering for them both. Zach and Anna were talking by the couch. Raf was looking sad and alone. An idea popped into my head and I elbowed Kathy to walk with me.

"Hey, Raf." I said and he looked at me. "Do you wanna go play Arctic Exploration with us?" His face lit up with happiness and I smiled.

"Sure!" Raf agreed and we walked to the stairs.

"Hey, look, its a slippery way down!" I said and hopped on the railing and slid down with my arms up saying, "Whoo!" I landed with a twirl in my step and looked up at them.

"The cold wind in your face won't be fun, but the ride was fun!" I said as Kathy and Raf both slid down the railing. Once they landed, we started off towards one part of the base that I didn't know. We put our hands up to protect our faces from the cold wind.

"Temperature sub-zero and dropping!" Raf said, sheilding his face.

"Hey, I'm sliding backwards!" I said as I walked backwards. "Whee!" Kathy had a funny look on her face as she put her hands on her hips.

"Spongebob, let go of that stupid pizza!" Kathy said with a smile on her face. Raf looked confused for a second before giggling. I laughed and played along with her.

"No, its for the customer!" I said and walked backwards in a different direction. Raf laughed and Kathy tried to keep a straight face.

"Who cares about the customer?" She said. I walked backwards in another direction.

"I do!" "Well, I don't!" All three of us gasped and we covered our mouths.

"Squidward!" We said and bursted out laughing. This was really fun!

"Hey, do you hear that?" Kathy asked as we calmed down. I listened and thought I heard something crawling away. I saw something move from the corner of my eye and I turned to see nothing.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Raf said in a scared tone.

"Michael, I swear, if you jump out and scare us, I'll kick your ass to Pluto and back!" Kathy threatened. But Michael didn't pop out and surrender with a guilty look.

Something dropped on the floor behind us. We all turned around and saw a small, round metal-looking creature with large purple eyes. I have to admit, it was adorable, but there was a suspicious feeling in the back of my mind.

"W-Where did you come from?" Raf studdered. It blinked and walked towards us.

"Aw, it's so cute!" Kathy said as she bent over to get a closer look at it.

"I know, right?" I said as Raf grabbed a large bolt.

"You wanna play fetch?" Raf asked and we all giggled as it nodded and ran in circles and jumped around.

"It's like a robot puppy." I said. Raf chucked the bolt and the thing chased after it.

"Good boy! Go get it!" Raf said, but then his tone turned to worry as the creature started to eat the bolt. "No! Don't eat that! You're going to choke!" But it turned around, bolt nowhere in sight, and it looked fine, well and dandy. "Or...not." Raf said and turned to us.

I looked to Kathy. She looked unsure, but it disappeared as she looked at it rubbing against her leg.

"We should keep it and show it to the others!" she said and picked it up.

"As cute as it is, I haven a bad feeling about it." I said as Kathy let Raf have it. It was so cute, though. Just then, the lights flickered.

"Let's go, this is freaking me out." Kathy said as the lights flickered again. Raf pet it and the creature fell asleep. It was too freakin' cute!

"Hey, guys, look what we found!" Raf said and held it out.

"We're busy!" Ratchet snapped. He looked anyway, and all hell broke loose. Ratchet yelled and the bots backed away and pointed their guns at us. I froze on the spot while Kathy ran in the other direction screaming, "Don't shoot me!" Jack and Miko ran over to us.

"Hey, hey!" Miko shouted as she got in front of Raf. Jack did the same. "What's with you guys?"

"Scraplet! Scraplet!"Bulkhead screeched like a banshee. Kathy, Anna and Michael started to laugh at the Bot's reactions, but stopped when no one else was laughing.

"What's a scraplet?" Raf asked, trying to see over Jack and Miko.

"The most dangerous vermin ever to crawl upon the face of Cybertron." Ratchet said. So THAT'S where the bad vibe was coming from. And it wasn't what I was expecting. Miko stared at them and Jack showed a confused look. I looked back at the sleeping scraplet.

"This?" Jack asked. "Are you kidding me?"

"You're giant robots! Scrappy here is...tiny." Miko said and pinched her fingers together to make her point.

"Yeah, how can that thing do any damage?" Kathy asked.

"You have no idea how much damage that tiny thing can do!" Bulkhead retorted.

"Aw, he wouldn't do anything." Raf denied.

"That thing's too cute to hurt anyone." Anna said. That was when things took a turn for the worst.

The scraplet woke up and the bots for a second. Then it opened its mouth and revealed large, chainsaw-like teeth and charged. The bots shot at the scraplet, but it dodged the shots and jumped on Bee's leg. We all watched in horror as it chewed on Bee. When he managed to shake the scraplet off, it started to charge again. But Zach ran over and kicked it towards William. William kicked it up and then to me. I gave bit the hardest kick I could manage and it sailed into the wall. Raf battle cried and hit the scraplet with a crowbar over and over again. Jack stopped him.

"Easy there, killer." he said and Raf ran over to Bee.

"I'm sorry, Bumblebee!" Raf apologized. Bee bleeped something in response.

"Is he gonna be OK?" Zach asked as we all surrounded them.

"Only a mesh wound. He'll live." Ratchet said as he finished examining Bee. Raf sighed with relief.

"Now do you believe me?" Bulkhead exclaimed. "All scraplets do is dismantle machinery and eat metal! Especially living metal!" Well that's not a pretty sight.

"Well, bug squashed, game over, right?" Jack asked, unsure.

"Yeah, no more to give me nightmares, right?" Kathy asked.

"No!" Ratchet said. "When it comes to scraplets, there's never just one. And I fear I know how they got in here." He got up and walked to the corridors while the rest of us followed. We went in a room and saw a giant metal egg container with a large hole in the side.

"It's a trap. A scraplet trap." Ratchet said as Bee cowered behind Ratchet. I had to snicker at that. Anna and Kathy joined me.

"An empty scraplet trap." Bulkhead said, nervously. In rolled my eyes at the painfully obvious statement.

"Well, no shit, Sherlock." Anna said as she crossed her arms. Ratchet glared at her before explaining.

"Most likely ejected to space eons ago. Only to wind up in the Arctic where the Arctic temperature keep them in stasis." Jack stepped up.

"Until we brought the thaw." he said, anxiously.

"Now they're wide awake and ready to brunch." Miko said.

"Well, we're screwed." William said and the Outcasts nodded. There was a small silence.

"So..." Raf trailed off.

"How many bugs are we talking about?" Michael asked.

"Thousands." Ratchet answered and my eyes nearly popped out of my head.

"Seriously?" I asked in disbelief. Ratchet looked at me and shook his head.

"With the power malfunctions and ground bridge damage, a sure sign that their infestation is well underway." Ratchet said and ran back to the main room. We, once again, chased after him and heard him trying to get a hold of Optimus and Arcee.

"Ratchet to Optimus! Do you read me? We have a situation!" Ratchet said, but it glitches and frizzed out. Ratchet growled in frustration. "The scraplets have gotten into the com-link system! If we don't eradicate these creatures immediately, they will reduce the entire base into a scrapheap!"

"Well, I say we bug out of here and let them keep it!" Bulkhead said and Bee agreed with him.

"Está loco?" I said in Spanish. **(Translation: Are you crazy?) **"You can't leave!"

"Evacuation is not an option. If we don't get the ground bridge back online, stat, Optimus and Arcee will perish." Ratchet stated.

"They will?" Jack asked with worry. Me and Zach both put a hand on his shoulder. He gave us both a small smile. Miko looked mad as she and Anna stepped up to Bulkhead.

"Bulkhead! You never run!" Miko said, pissed off.

"Yeah, this is no time to play robo-chicken!" Anna said as she put her hands on her hips. Bulkhead looked at them, the expression on his face deadly serious.

"Miko, Anna, you haven't seen a swarm of these things devour a bot. I have. They pick you apart from the inside out, going for the small, juicy bits first, fuse by fuse, circuit by circuit till there's nothing left, and I mean nothing. Not even your optics." Bulkhead said as if he were telling a ghost story and I shuddered at the thought.

"Jeez, give me more nightmares, why don't cha?" I said sarcastically. BAM!

"OW!" yelped Bulkhead as a wrench left a dent in his head. Jack, Miko, Raf, and Anna looked at the rest of us.

"Wasn't me!" I yelled and held my hands up in defense.

"What're ya looking at me for?" Zach said and backed up.

"Don't look at me!" Michael said and his his face in his hands.

"I can't even lift that thing!" William said and pointed at the wrench on the ground.

"Don't you dare try to blame it on me!" Kathy said as she his behind me. Bulkhead looked past us.

"What did I do?" he asked with annoyance in his tone. We accused turned around to see Ratchet with his arms crossed.

"That was for giving Wendy more nightmares." Ratchet said. "I won't let her have anymore tonight." I blushed and smiled as Ratchet picked up the wrench.

"Aw, Wendy, you're blushing." Michael teased me. I glared at him and looked at Ratchet.

"Hey, can you do me a favor?" I asked him.

"What?" Ratchet said as he bent over.

"Can you hit him with your wrench?" I asked and pointed at Michael. "I can't lift that thing by myself." Michael's eyes widened as he looked from me to Ratchet., who twirled his wrench in his fingers.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Michael exclaimed and hid behind William. "Let's not do anything we'll regret!"

"Hey, man, don't hide behind me." William said as he shoved Michael away. "You were the one who got yourself into this mess."

"C'mon, Michael, man up!". I teased him.

"Back to the situation, guys." Jack said. "You have to let us help."

"We're not made of metal!" Raf stated and the rest of us nod in agreement.

"Ya, they can't harm us!" Miko said.

"We can can do some damage to them!" Anna said and she and Anna high fived.

"Typically I find your fleshiness your least engaging quality." I rolled my eyes at that. "_Nice way to put it, Ratchet."_ I thought. "But it would appear to provide an advantage, under these extremes."

"We can pair up 3 humans per bot." Zach said.

"Let's go on a bug hunt." Miko said and punched her fists together. Anna cracked her knuckles. Bulkhead and Bumblebee violently shuddered at Miko's words.

Miko, Anna and Michael went with Bulkhead, Zach, Raf and William went with Bumblebee and us remaining 3 stayed with Ratchet while he worked on the ground bridge.

There were no signs of scraplets, so we let our guard down and started to walk around, bored. I could hear Bulkhead scream like a little girl every few minutes. Kathy and I giggled while Jack smiled and shook his head. Ratchet glanced back at us and shook his head at our reactions and turned back to his work.

"So, uh..." Jack started and turned to Ratchet. "How's it going over there?" Kathy and I walked over to Jack.

"I've repaired the damage conductors and rerouted the central conducts, but the ground bridge still won't receive any power!" Ratchet explained.

I heard tiny footsteps and looked up to see a bunch of scraplets crawling on the wall. My eyes popped outta my head at how many I saw. The others saw and followed my gaze and they grabbed the nearest objects as weapons. Kathy tossed me a long metal pipe. The scraplet jumped off the wall and started flying towards Ratchet.

"Holy hell!" Kathy shouted and I screamed, "They can fly!?"

"They fly!? You never said they could fly!" Jack shouted and swung his crowbar. Ratchet has scraplets all over him and he tried to beat them off.

"RATCHET!" we all screamed and started to hit the scraplets. I jumped on Ratchet's chest and hit the scraplets screaming, "Get the fuck off my guardian, you nasty bugs!"

"The fire extinguisher!" Ratchet yelled. Jack ran over to get it as I kicked, hit and smashed any scraplet near me.

"Die you fucking bastards!" I yelled and then screamed when Jack accidentally sprayed the fire extinguisher on me.

"Die, die, die, die, die, die!" Kathy screamed as she destroyed the scraplets. Somehow we managed to get them all. I felt cold as the foam dampened my clothes.

"Are you OK?" I asked Ratchet as he got up. He didn't look so good.

"I'm fine." he said, but his body language said otherwise. The others showed up, Bulk and Bee looking as bad as Ratchet.

"Ratchet, get the patch kit. We're leaking energon like-Whoa!" Bulkhead jumped and we all saw lots of scraplets flying around in the air. They took one look at the bots and attacked.

"Seriously!?" William shouted. I started whacking scraplets left and right. Luckily, it didn't take long to kill them. The Autobots were exhausted and sat on the floor.

"Did we get them all?" Jack asked. There was a loud, metallic gnawing as Ratchet shook his head.

"Hardly, these were just scouts." Bumblebee bleeped something and he fell backwards on his back. Raf giggled at whatever he said.

"So, the rest of them know we're in here?" Bulkhead asked in a nervous tone.

"And if we allow ourselves to become their next meal, Optimus and Arcee will never make it home! We must get the ground bridge operational!" Ratchet said in urgency.

"Then we can use it to send the scraplets anywhere on Earth." Jack said. "How about back to the Arctic? We already know they don't do cold." He held the fire extinguisher out as an example.

"Not a bad idea, Jack. Given the body mass of the scraplets, sub-zero temperature should freeze them on contact. So think, Ratchet, think!" Ratchet said and I smiled a little bit as he scolded himself. "If the ground bridge is still down there must be a breach in the energon fuel line." My smile widened as he became excited. Bumblebee bleeped something again.

"If we weren't breaching, one of us could get back over there and fix it." Bulkhead said.

"Where do we find it?" asked Zach as he twirled his pipe in his hand.

"And how do we fix it?" Raf asked. All of the boys went to fix the breach while us girls stayed behind to protect the Bots and fix them. I was keeping watch by the corridor the boys disappeared in while the others helped the bots. Just then, I heard the scraplets heading our way. The boys came running right behind the scraplets.

"Go, go, go!" William said as he tried to whack down the flying scraplets.

"Guys, hit the switch!" I yelled and tried to hit as many scraplets as possible. Ratchet stood up and activated the ground bridge before falling face first to the floor. The scraplets were thankfully just flying in the air. I managed to get a small groups attention by waving my metal pipe around.

"Hey, you!" I shouted as they flew to me. I ran to the ground bridge and threw the pipe as far as I could. Those scraplets went on after it and didn't come back.

"And they're outta here!" I cheered before turning around and, eyes wide, seeing Bulkhead running towards me full speed and the rest of the scraplets hot on his heels.

"Wendy, get out of the way!" Bulkhead shouted. But I was standing halfway in the ground bridge and he was blocking the only way back. So it was either stand there and get squished or run into the Arctic and freeze my ass off. None of those choices were good, but I was going for the latter.

I let out a terrified shreik as Bulkhead barreled towards me, scraplets right behind him, and I ran through the ground bridge. I could hear Ratchet call my name along with the rest of the group before I heard howling wind. I fell face first into the snow. The first thing that automatically came into my mind was this: COLD!

"¡Ay Dios moi, que fucking frío aquí fuera!" I screamed in Spanish and jumped up and ran to the side of the ground bridge to keep from getting squished by Bulkhead whenever he comes through. I fell waist deep into snow and screeched. "¡Mierda santa, bajó a mi camisa! ¡Frío, frío, frío!" ** (Translation: Oh my God, it fucking cold out here! It went down my shirt! Cold, cold, cold!)**

I saw Optimus helping support a weak Arcee not too far away and they were looking at me in confusion. Just then, Bulkhead popped out of the ground bridge and fell down.

"GET DOWN!" he yelled and the scraplets came through after him. They did freeze and they bounced off of Optimus and Arcee.

"Are you ok?" Bulkhead asked as he looked at me. I nodded and my jaw chattered. Optimus and Arcee were looking at us as though waiting for an explanation. "I'd invite you in, but the place is a mess." Bulkhead said as he helped me out of the snow. I hugged my self as he carried me through the ground bridge. I felt nausea and heat hit me at the same time.

"Oh sweet warmth, how I praise you!" I said and threw my hands in the air. I was suddenly plucked out of Bulkhead's hand by Ratchet and he held me close to his chest. I blushed and could feel his spark thumping. I snuggled up to him, not caring who saw and not wanting to leave the warmth.

"Primus, you're freezing!" Ratchet exclaimed. I facepalmed.

"Well, no shit, Ratchet she just got back from the Arctic." Anna said and turned to me. "Wendy, that was so badass!"

"Doy, Ratchet." I said and looked him. "Are you OK?"

"I'll be fine. You shouldn't have went through the ground bridge." Ratchet scolded.

"I didn't really have a choice, Ratchet." I said and crossed my arms. "I had 2 options. A: Run towards Bulkhead and go squish or B: Run into the Arctic and freeze. Which one would you choose?" Ratchet gave me a small glare, but still held me close. Everyone piled into the med bay.

"Report bio circuitry stats?" Ratchet asked Jack, Miko and Raf, who were typing on a laptop.

"Levels are rising." Jack answered.

"Excellent. Rafael, keep a close eye on Bumblebee's electropulse monitor. Miko, check Bulkhead's interface patch." Ratchet ordered.

"It's steady." Raf said.

"Lookin' good!" Miko said and gave him a thumbs up.

"Perhaps you should get some rest yourself, old friend." Optimus said to Ratchet. "You saved quite a few lives today."

"He's got a point." I said from Ratchet's hand. He never put me down and I had Kathy give me a blanket. I was warming up, though my face was still cold.

"It wasn't all my doing." Ratchet says and he smiles at all of us humans. His gaze lingered on me a little longer. "We're just fortunate that infestation happened on a Saturday." I smiled and looked away from him and cuddled closer to him. I felt sleepy.

"Our human friends may be small, but they are strong." Optimus said while staring at us all.

"Yeah, especially me!" Zach said from beside Bee, flexing his arm muscle. "Am I strong or what?" I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Oh, Zach, with what muscle? I see nothing but a fat roll right here!" I said and pointed to my stomach to make a point. All of the humans busted out laughing but Zach and his jaw dropped. Then he glared at me, clearly offended.

"Just be glad I can't reach you!" he threatened. I stuck my tongue out at him and he flipped me off.

"Well, rude much!" I said and crossed my arms.

"Like you have any room to talk." Ratchet smirked. I glared at him.

"¡Cállete, Ratchet!" I say in Spanish. **(Translation: Shut up, Ratchet!)**

Miko suddenly screamed and almost everyone panicked. I jumped and let out a terrified squeak, clutching onto Ratchet to try to get away from whatever made Miko scream. The Outcast boys gathered in a circle in the middle of the floor and posed like ninjas with their 'weapons.' Kathy shreiked and his behind Bulkhead's foot. Anna, Raf and Jack grabbed a 'weapon' and got in front of Miko.

"Scraplet?" Jack asked.

"Where's the little jackass?" Anna said and spun her crowbar in her hand.

"Spider!" Miko said and she freaked out, looking like a total complete idiot. Way to act like an Outcast, Miko! "Is it on me!?" AAAAHHHHHH!" But it didn't stop with her. Anna freaked out when she thought the 'spider' was thrown on her when Miko swiped it off of her, and she and Miko ran off screaming.

"Did they just scream like little girls?" asked Bulkhead with confusion. I smirked.

"That's because they ARE girls, Bulkhead."I say and cross my arms. "But they didn't scream as loud as you did." The Outcasts, Jack and Raf laughed while Bulkhead hid his face in his hands. Ratchet cracked a smile and Optimus shook his head, a small smirk showing on his face. I smiled and gave a small bow to my audience.

"Thank you, thank you very much!" I said and giggled. I immediately got cold and I snuggled up in my blanket and to Ratchet's chest. I smiled as he rubbed his finger on my head. I could get used to this. I felt tired all over again. My clothes were nearly dried from the foam and the snow. I yawned and rubbed my eyes.

"Are you tired?" asked Ratchet. I looked at him sleepily and nodded. "You can take a nap. I won't let anyone wake you." I smiled. I yawned and snuggled with him.

"Thank you." I said and then let sleep take me.

**And, chapter is done! And once again, my fingers hurt! READ EVERYTHING BELOW PLEASE!**

**I hope I got the Spanish right. Feel free to correct me if I got it wrong. School has come back with a vengeance, so that means less update time. :(**

**But I promise that I will update as fast as I can.**

**I am also debating on whether or not to bring in Ironhide and Jazz on the next chapter. I know, it seems out of line, but its kind of hard to pair my OCs with a bot who already has a charge.**

**So here's how I want this to go down: my wonderful readers and reviewers, yes, you guys, get to vote on whether or not I should include or exclude Ironhide and Jazz. Please help me out with this. I have limited time, so the voting will stop within a 48 hour time period. The time will begin when this chapter is posted.**

**If anyone has any questions about the paragraph above, feel free to PM me. I'm always open for a conversation! :)**

**Please read and review and no flames!**


	7. Chapter 7: Disguise

**New chapter, yay!**

**The votes are in and Jazz and Ironhide are coming into the story! They won by a long shot, anyway.**

**I don't own Transformers, only my OC's and I don't own Hey Baby (Drop it to the Floor) by Pit bull and T-Pain.**

Wendy POV

I woke up with a slight crick in the neck.I yawned, stretched and rubbed an eye while looking at my surroundings. I saw that I was in Ratchet's hand. He was looking at me with a small smile. I smiled.

"So, how long was I out?" I asked, voice still heavy with sleep.

"Most of the morning." Ratchet answered. "You missed the clean-up."

"Well, that's some good news." I said and looked at the computer he was at. "Whatcha doin'?"

"I'm fixing the ground bridge." he said. "There are a few spots that need my attention." Ratchet set me on his shoulder and I wrapped up in my blanket.

"Are you still cold?" Ratchet asked and had a concerned look on his face.

"No, I just like to bundle up in blankets like a little homeless lady." I say as I did said actions. I innocently blinked at him.

Ratchet gave me a stare, then shook his head and got back to work. I slid over to the side of his head and leaned my head against his. He tensed up, but then loosened up. I didn't hear Bulkhead come in with Miko and Anna on his shoulders, but I heard them talking about a monster truck rally.

"Optimus, I'm receiving a signal on a restricted band. It appears to be coming from starship inside this solar system." Ratchet said and typed something on the computer. I leaned in a little bit and he softly gasped. "It's an Autobot identification beacon."

"So, there are other bots out there?" Jack asked.

"The mass' scattered throughout the galaxies when Cybertron finally went dark, but Cons have been known to bait traps with false beacons." Arcee said.

"Unknown vessel, this is Autobot Outpost Omega One. Identify yourself." Optimus said, voice filled with authority.

"_I've had warmer welcomes from Decepticon Combat Brigades." _a voice said from the other end.

"Wheeljack?" Bulkhead exclaimed, excited. He leaned forward, Miko and Anna close to falling off his shoulders. You old Con Crusher! What are you doing all the way out here?"

"_Bulkhead? That you? What's with all the security?"_ Wheeljack asked.

"The rock we're on is crawling with Cons. How soon can you get here and even the odds?" Bulkhead asked.

"_Sometime tomorrow... if I put the metal to the pedal." _Wheeljack answered and I heard a noise in the background.

"_Finally! Some fragging Cons! I was starting to think we would never see them again." _a gruff voice said.

"_Chill, Ironhide." _another voice said.

"How many bots are on there?" I asked out loud.

"Just us three, lil femme." the third voice said.

"More bots coming here! How cool is that?" Miko said as Anna and Bulkhead nodded.

"Wheeljack...I know him by reputation only. Can you verify his voice print?" Optimus asked.

"He's 1,000 percent the real deal, Optimus." Bulkhead replies.

"I know Jazz and Ironhide." Optimus said. "We will send landing coordinates, Wheeljack. Safe journey."

"See you soon, buddy! I will make sure you get a proper welcome!" Bulkhead promised before the conversation closed.

"So, who's the boyfriend?" Arcee asked in a casual tone and I giggled. She looked at me and smiled and Bulkhead chuckled.

"Oh, me and Jackie go way back. We were part of the same warrior unit: The Wreckers. Which means the Cons will wish he never found us." Bulkhead explained.

"Hey, guys, we still need to go shopping for clothes if we're gonna stay here another day." Kathy said.

"Oh, we need to go if we're gonna make it to the mall in time." Miko says as Bulkhead puts her and Anna on the ground. I ditch the blanket as Ratchet puts me down. All of us gathered in a circle on the ground. Bulkhead and Bumblebee drove us to the mall. We all shopped until 10, closing time. As we were shopping, we split up boys to girls. Us girls were sharing stories about our lives.

"The best part about that day was the rain." Anna had finished a story from a rainy day in the park.

"Wow, that sounded like so much fun!" Miko said as we headed to the parking lot. "Did any of you get sick?"

"Only William, he was wearing short and he didn't have an extra pair of pants." I said. We drove back to base while telling Bulk and Bee the same story. As we got back to base, we went to go change for bed. We all bought at least 3 pairs of sleepwear, 5 different outfits, and a pair of shoes. Ratchet met me by the stairs.

"Hey." I said. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Just making sure you won't have nightmares." Ratchet said as he picked me up. "Will you be alright tonight?" I nodded.

"I think I will. Nothing extremely bad happened today." I reassured him. Ratchet scoffed.

"Right, like running into the Arctic and freezing to death isn't extremely bad." I scowled.

"Cállate, Ratchet." I said in Spanish. **(Translation: Shut up, Ratchet.) **"But I don't think I will be having nightmares."

"Good." Ratchet said and he put me down by the couch. "Sleep well, Wendy." Ratchet said and he walked off.

"Night, Ratchet." I said and stole the top of the couch from Michael. This time he was getting the table!

**The next morning...**

I woke up a bit earlier than the others. I walked down the stairs and saw Ratchet on the computer. I walked up to him and he finally noticed me.

"Why are you up so early?" he asked as he picked me up.

"I got enough sleep yesterday and I just couldn't sleep anymore." I say as Ratchet puts me on his shoulder. "I haven't slept that long in a while." The rest of the morning slipped by and the others were waiting in the main room.

"The ship is approaching the landing zone." Arcee said as the ship's signal appeared on the computer screen.

"Do you think they're here to visit?" Raf asked.

"Maybe they'll stay." Michael suggested. Miko hummed in thought.

"Hmm, they'll have to find their own humans, though."

"Hey, maybe we can be their new humans." Anna suggested. "Maybe that way the Bots won't have to stress over us. And I call Wheeljack." Ratchet had started the ground bridge, but it sparked and he hit it.

"Blasted scraplets! The equipment hasn't been the same since the infestation." Ratchet grumbled. I was still on his shoulder, so I put a hand on the side of his head. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back.

"So, they are going to land halfway around the world and then you'll just bridge them here?" Jack asked Optimus.

"We can't risk revealing the location of our base, just in case the Decepticons are tracking the newcomers' ship." Optimus said.

"Dude, I've never seen you so stoked!" Miko said as she pointed to Bulkhead, pacing.

"You must be excited to see Wheeljack." Anna said from beside of Miko.

"Oh, you're gonna love Wheeljack! We were like brothers! And tonight, we're gonna party!" Bulkhead says as he raises a fist in the air.

"Sweet!" says Miko as she smiles.

"Oh yeah, party!" Anna said and the Outcasts cheered. An alarm went off.

"Bogies, and they're closing fast on the ship's position." Arcee announced.

"Con scum!" Bulkhead yelled and he ran over to the groundbridge. "Open the bridge, Ratchet! We're missing all the action!" Ratchet managed to open the bridge without any problems this time.

"I'll prepare the sick bay." Ratchet said as he put me down next to Kathy and started off in said direction.

"Who for, the Cons?" Bulkhead scoffed. "This is Wheeljack we're talking about." He laughed and they all disappeared in the groundbridge.

"Doesn't anyone else notice how he only mentions Wheeljack instead of the other two Bots?" Zach asked.

"I guess he really missed Wheeljack." William answered him.

"So, what do you think the new guys would be like?" Miko asked.

"If Wheeljack is anything like Bulkhead, I fear the worst." Ratchet sighed and I giggled.

"C'mon, Ratchet, he can't be that bad!" He gave me a look that said 'I beg to differ.'

"Hey, I just realized we aren't even dressed in regular clothes." Kathy said as she, Anna, William and I looked at ourselves. The others were fine. I had never got off Ratchet's shoulder the whole morning, so that was my excuse.

"Let's go!" Kathy said as she grabbed my arm and we girls went into another room. We came out dressed for party.

Kathy had on a blue jacket with a tank top underneath, a pair of skinny jeans and cowgirl boots. Anna had on a blue shirt with fake diamonds on it, black skinny jeans and black Converse shoes. I had on a black and red sparkling shirt that hugged my middle, a pair of black short shorts, leggings and black boots.

William exited the other room dressed in a shirt that had a tie on it, blue jeans, a pair of Vans and his lucky hat.

"Wow, you look amazing." he said as he looked at me.

"Thanks, you look good, too." We all walked back into the main room. Ratchet stared at me, eyes wide. I blushed and looked away. We walked up the stairs as the Bots arrived. I saw a white bot with red and green stripes, a silver bot and a black bot walk in.

"Jackie, c'mere. Meet my two best buddies, Miko and Anna." Bulkhead pointed to both girls. "They can wreck with the best of us."

"Hiya." Miko waved. Anna put up a peace sign.

"Whaddup?" she said. Wheeljack leaned in to them.

"You two keeping Bulkhead out of trouble?" Wheeljack asked. Miko and Anna gave each other a look.

"We try. But trouble finds us anyway." They say simultaneously. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"More like you guys find trouble." They glared at me and I raised my hands in defense. "Just sayin'!" Wheeljack stared at me and smiled.

"We're gonna get along just fine." Wheeljack said before turning to Optimus. "Optimus Prime. It's a privilege."

"Likewise, soldier. What have you to report from your long journey?" Optimus asked.

"Been bouncing from rock to rock searching for signs of friend or for. Now I find both." Wheeljack said. The black bot came up behind him.

"And it's a good thing we came. You need a few more guns around here." he said. He was the gruff voice from over the com link.

"We are few, but we are strong. We have suffered losses. But we have grown. And we like to welcome new members into our fold." Optimus said.

"We would be honored." The black bot said.

"Then let's get this party started!" Bulkhead yelled and hit Wheeljack on the back. Wheeljack stumbled forward a bit, then he turned around and they both did a chest bump.

"Oh, joy." Ratchet said, sarcastically.

"C'mon, Ratchet. Party is what Outcasts do best!" I said and did jazz hands. Ratchet rolled his eyes and walked off. Miko plugged in her guitar and the high pitched noise echoed through the room. We uncovered our ears as the noise died down. The silver bot walked up to me.

"You must be the lil femme I spoke to yesterday." he said and poked my stomach.

"Guilty as charged." I giggled.

"Tiny things, aren't they?" the black bot says as he walks over and examines me.

"Sure are, Ironhide. I can't imagine bein' their size." the silver bot says as he pokes my stomach again. I giggled.

"I'm Wendy. You must be Jazz, right?" I asked as I looked at the silver bot. Jazz smiled.

"Guilty as charged."

"Who's your guardian?" asked Ironhide.

"Ratchet." I answered.

"Hmm, I was hoping to have you as my charge." Ironhide said.

"Well, the other Bots have 2 humans to look after. You can take one of them off their hands." I explained and Ironhide nodded. He walked over to Ratchet and I walked over to the Outcasts.

"So, what now?" I asked.

"We're debating whether or not to sing or dance first." Zach answered. "I say we dance." I nodded as I heard Arcee and Jack talk about the game Wheeljack and Bulkhead were playing with a ball.

"C'mon, Raf! Show us some moves!" Miko shouted as she strummed her guitar. Raf walked over to the middle of the dance floor and started to do the robot.

"Of course, the robot." Jack said as I giggled. I laughed even harder when Bumblebee copied Raf. Oh, the irony!

"Whoo, you go Raf!" I cheered and the Zach came up.

"Yo, Raf, check this out!" he said and broke into some breakdancing moves. Everyone who was watching cheered him on.

"Comin' in!" Jazz said as he did the exact same moves Zach did. Just about everyone broke into a cheer.

"You're gonna have to try harder, Zach!" William said as Zach stood there, mouth to the floor.

"Hey, girls, let's show these guys how to rock!" Anna said. We walked to the middle of the dance floor as Miko plugged in her phone.

Hey Baby (Drop it to the Floor)

_Hey, baby girl what you doin' tonight, I wanna see what you got in store. Hey baby-givin' it your all when you're dancing on me, I wanna see if you can give me some more._

We were dancing like we were in a dance off. We started off in synchronization, then split into doing our own thing. I moved my body to the beat of the music and shook my hips.

_Hey baby-you can be my girl I can be your man and we can pump this jam however you want. Hey baby-pump it from the side pump it upside down or we can pump it from the back to the front. Hey baby!_

We started to sing the 'Ooh, baby, baby, la, la, la, la, la, la, la.' together and laughed as we danced. I noticed Ratchet staring at me and I gave him a look. I blushed and tried to focus.

_Ooh, drop it to the floor, make me wanna say it. Yeah you can shake some more, make me wanna say it. Ooh you got it, because you make me wanna say it. Don't stop it-I want you tonight!_

I was suddenly lifted off my feet. I squeaked in surprise and noticed it was Jazz. He held me in his hand and lifted the other to me.

"Care for this dance, lil femme?" he asked and I giggled.

"Gladly." I said and grabbed his finger.

I twirled around on his hand and we both laughed. I got into the groove and tried not to get too much attention to myself. I noticed Ratchet looking at us. Then he looked me in the eye and I nearly fell off Jazz's hand. I blushed and Jazz put me back down.

Suddenly, someone grabbed me by the waist and I was lifted off the ground. I squeaked in surprise as Zach held me like a sack of potatoes under his arm.

"Borrowing this for a moment." he said and started walking away.

"Zach, put me down! I can walk perfectly fine!" I say as I kick my legs and wave my arms. We were in the corridor when he put me down.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Is there something going on with you and Ratchet?" he asked and crossed his arms. My eyes widened and Zach gave me the 'I thought so' look.

"No, Zach, you're crazy!" I denied, but I blushed like a little schoolgirl.

"Listen, I'm like your older brother, you said it yourself." Zach says as he puts a hand on my shoulder. "You guys know I like Anna and she doesn't know. And I know you like Ratchet and they don't know it, but I won't blab about it."

"Well, just don't say anything, please, and I don't know what I feel for Ratchet. He's just my guardian." I said and hugged him. "Promise me this conversation won't come up again in front of them."

"Promise." Zach says as he hugs me back.

"You better or I'll kick your ass to hell and back." I said. We walked back in time to see Michael and William finish dancing to the song.

"Wow, you humans know how to dance well." Ironhide said.

"And we can sing and act." Zach said as he walked to the Outcast boys. I stood by the computer near Ratchet.

"Coming at ya!" Bulkhead called and chucked the ball to Wheeljack. Wheeljack tried to catch it, but the ball slipped, hit the wall and the ground bridge lever. I was standing under the lever. I gasped as a hand snatched me away in time. I looked up and noticed Ratchet was looking at me with a relieved expression.

"You know, I'm attempting to perform sensitive calibrations here!" Ratchet yelled in rage and then pointed to me with his free hand. "And you nearly hit Wendy!" Wheeljack picked up the ball and pet my head with his other hand.

"Sorry, Doc. Guess we're a little charged up." he apologized. "You built this bridge from scratch, huh?" I looked around to find Optimus, but he was gone. Arcee then mentioned to Jack that Primes don't party.

"I did." Ratchet answered Wheeljack.

"That's quite a feat of engineering." Wheeljack said in a sly tone. I frowned a little. Then I sent a glance to Jazz. Jazz looked from Wheeljack, to Ratchet, then to me and shrugged.

"Yes. It is." Ratchet said in a happy tone. He looked at me and pet my head. I smiled at him and he smiled back. Wheeljack took a notice to this.

"Something wrong with it?" he asked and eyed me. OK, now he was really acting weird and suspicious. I kept my frown hidden and twirled my hair around my finger.

"I didn't care for the way it sounded on this last jump. I put it in shutdown." Ratchet explained and he stopped petting my head. I gave him a frowny face, but I don't think he saw it. I was just trying to act obvious so Wheeljack wouldn't suspect me being cautious around him.

"What if you need to use it?" Wheeljack asked, looking hopeful and then gave another small look at me.

"Ooh, I can't interrupt the defrag process without causing irreparable damage." Ratchet said and he shook his head.

"So, uh, how long will the defrag take?" Wheeljack asked and he looked at the ground bridge, Ratchet, and then back to me.

"A few hours if we're lucky. Maybe longer." Ratchet shrugged and then handed me to Ironhide so he could work. I saw Wheeljack glare at Ratchet and then send a smirk my way. When he wasn't looking at me, I shuddered.

"What's wrong?" Ironhide asked me.

"I have this bad feeling about Wheeljack." I said quietly so that way said Bot wouldn't hear me.

"Me too. Wheeljack never acts like that." Ironhide said and he placed me by the others. They were listening to Bulkhead tell one of his stories. I don't think I've ever heard one of his stories, so I tuned in to try to get my mind off of Wheeljack.

"So there we were. No communication. Low on energon. Surrounded by Cons. And what does Wheeljack do?" Bulkhead asked to his astounded audience. "Tell em, Jackie!" We all looked over to Wheeljack, who looked slightly panicked in the eyes for a second. Then he laughed.

"What I do best." was his reply. Confused, we looked to Bulkhead and he laughed.

"He chucked his only grenade smack into the main heat exchanger!"

"Seemed like a good idea at the time."Wheeljack says and shrugs.

"The joint went supernova!" Bulkhead exclaimed and spread his arms to prove his point.

"Awesome." Miko and Anna sighed.

"I can see it in my head." William said and Michael nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. I'm still picking shrapnel out of my backside." Bulkhead says as he scratches his back. I smiled at that.

"I'm not surprised. Given the size of your backside." Arcee teased and I busted out laughing. Kathy joined me in my laughter and the others giggled and snickered. Arcee smiled at me and I returned it.

"Ain't that the truth." Michael said and I gave a small giggle.

"There it is. Jackie's signature. One grenade. One shot. Hey. You alright?" Bulkhead asked Wheeljack, causing him to snap out of his daze.

"What?" Wheeljack said as he came back to reality.

"You don't seem like yourself." Bulkhead pointed out. So I was right about my suspicions.

"What do you mean?" Wheeljack asked as he stood.

"I don't know. You seem quiet." Bulkhead said.

"I've been stuck in a can too long. I should go topside before I go stir-crazy." Wheeljack said.

"I have patrol in the morning. You can come with." Bulkhead offered.

"Let's go now." Wheeljack suggested. This is enough proof to show that he was up to something. I looked at Zach and he had the same thoughts going through his mind. Our looks confirmed it.

"And break up the party?" Bulkhead objected. "C'mon! The gang's loving ya! You've gotta tell them about the Battle of Darkmount Pass!"

"You tell them. You're better at it. How about Miko and Anna show me the rest of the base?" Wheeljack asked.

"Yeah. Sure, Jackie. Go ahead." Bulkhead agreed in a nervous tone.

"Tour starts now." Anna said as she and Miko got up.

"Do you play any instruments? Can you fly? Have you thrashed more Decepticons than Bulkhead?" Miko asked as they disappeared around the corner.

"Everything alright?" Arcee asked.

"Yeah. Just out of sorts, I guess." Bulkhead shrugged.

"Don't tell me you're jealous." Arcee teased him.

"That Miko and Anna are making a new friend? C'mon! Something...something's just not right about Wheeljack." Bulkhead admitted and Ironhide interjected.

"I agree. After all these centuries, Wheeljack never changed."

"Bulkhead, really? He's traveled galaxies. You haven't seen him for centuries. He could just be rocket lagged or...bots do change, you know." Arcee told Bulkhead.

"Not Jackie." Bulkhead retorted.

"He is acting pretty suspicious." Zach said.

"We know how to tell from someone's body language, tone, and looks how they act." William explained. "He's acting suspicious, especially around the ground bridge." I looked over at said object and noticed Ratchet working on it.

"Almost there." he said and continued working.

"Hey. What are you guys talking about?" Wheeljack as he and the two humans walked in.

"I was just telling all the guys about you and me...and the Battle of Darkmount Pass." Bulkhead said and I stared up at him.

"That's a heck of a story." Wheeljack stated.

"Yeah. Tell it!" Bulkhead demanded.

"Talk, talk, talk! How about AFTER we go off-roading?" Miko interrupted.

"Miko, not now." Anna said, a bit of concern in her voice. Apparently, she caught onto the tention in the air.

"Miko, stay out of this!" Bulkhead warned.

"Bulkhead, easy." Arcee cooed.

"I'm not sure I-"

"Tell it!" Bulkhead cut off Wheeljack.

"Fine. If you wanna live in the past, Bulkhead." Wheeljack said with a cold tone. "The Wreckers were trapped between a Decepticon patrol and a smelting pit. The Cons were vicious, bearing down on us with everything they had. Me and Bulkhead engaged the enemy, left them for scrap. Then I made us a way out using their backsides as stepping stones to cross the molten metal. Isn't that how it happened?"

"Yeah. That's exactly how it happened...except for one little thing." Bulkhead says as Wheeljack's eyes widened. "I wasn't there."

"What?" Ratchet said as he stopped working on the groundbridge to stare at them.

"I'd already left the Wreckers to join up with Optimus. But you would know that if all you did was access Wheeljack's public service record." Bulkhead explained while poking Wheeljack's chest.

"Bulkhead what does this have to do with-"

"WATCH OUT!" Zach shouted as he ran over and grabbed both Miko and Anna and ran over to Jazz before Wheeljack could grab the girls.

The Outcasts had already moved out of the way behind a Bot or ran away. I was standing behind Ironhide, but when Wheeljack pushed his way through the Bots, I had to run out of the way of Ironhide's foot. But I wasn't watching where I was going and ran in front of Wheeljack. He grabbed me and shoved Ratchet out of the way of the ground bridge.

"Stand back! Or I'll squeeze her to a pulp!" Wheeljack warned as Jazz, Ironhide and Bulkhead took a step forward. To prove his point, Wheeljack squeezed me and I squirmed.

"Wendy!" The Outcasts yelled.

"Wheeljack! What are you doing!?" Miko and Anna shouted in unison.

"He isn't Wheeljack." I said and yelped in surprise as he squeezed me once again.

"Shut up!" he shouted.

"Decepticon coward!" Ironhide yelled.

"Let the girl go and face us!" Bulkhead said and Jazz nodded.

"Leave the lil femme alone." Jazz glared at Wheeljack.

"Don't fret. Plenty of fighting to come." said the imposter, using a different voice. Possibly his real voice.

"Where's the real Wheeljack?" Jazz asked, eyes flaming with anger. I looked to see Ratchet glaring at him, too.

"Oh. I expect Lord Starscream has been making sport of him." the imposter said before turning to Ratchet. "You, work on that ground bridge now or I'll crush your little friend." Ratchet's eyes widened and he looked to me in horror. I was about to tell him no, but the fake Wheeljack gave me a tight squeeze and I squeaked in pain. He tightened the squeeze and I yelled out in pain.

"No!" Kathy, William and Michael screamed in unison.

"You jackass!" Anna and Zach yelled.

"You fragging coward!" Ironhide shouted.

"Leave her alone!" Jazz demanded.

"Do it!" he shouted.

"Leave Wendy alone!" William shouted as he and Michael took a step forward. Bumblebee and Arcee both held them back.

The fake Wheeljack squeezed me harder and I thought I almost heard a rib crack. I cried out in pain and almost shed a few tears. Ratchet glared daggers at the fake as he worked on the ground bridge. Everybot all had on the 'I'm gonna kill you' look on their faces. The fake loosened up a little and I took a deep breath.

"You dickhead, let go of my friend!" Anna shouted from behind Zach, who was trying to protect her.

"Put her down!" Zach and William demanded. William tried to take a few steps forward, but Bumblebee used his foot to gently nudge him back.

"If you keep shouting foul language at me, I'll keep crushing her." The imposter said and squeezed me for the umpteenth time. I whimpered in pain. Anna slapped a hand over her mouth to keep from saying more. Zach glared.

"Just don't hurt her anymore, please!" Michael said.

"Please, leave Wendy alone!" William begged. Kathy was crying and she was holding onto Raf, who was getting ready to cry. Miko was glaring at the fake while hugging Jack. Jack was looking at me with worry and hugging Miko back.

"Wendy. So this is the little organic Lord Starscream wants." The imposter said. I used my hands to claw against him and wiggled around. "It seems like your boyfriend really wants to spare your life." Well, that lit the fuse.

"He's my ex, god dammit!" I shouted as I balled my fists and hit them against his hand and squirmed. Worst mistake ever. The imposter squeezed me and didn't loosen up. I cried out in pain and stopped moving so I could save what little breath I had. I was starting to get dizzy and lose consciousness as my air supply was cut off.

"Bastard!"

"Stop it, leave her alone!" I heard Kathy say. The ground bridge finally started working.

"About time." The imposter said as he typed in coordinates and pulled the lever. He had loosened up enough to where I could breathe. I took a big breath as he turned his back to the swirling green portal.

"Let's get this party started." he said and started to back up.

"No!" Ratchet yelled and tried to come after me, but he was held back by Ironhide.

"Wendy, no!" William shouted and ran forward. Arcee grabbed him and kept the girls back with her foot. Zach tried to run, but Bumblebee grabbed him. Kathy was now sobbing and clinging onto Michael.

After he squeezed me a final time, I looked to my friends. They all had a look of horror on their faces. This guy said that Starscream wanted me, so I was probably gonna be a hostage and never see them again. I reached a hand out to them all.

Ratchet had his eyes on me. They were filled with worry. He then glared at the imposter.

Just then, something rammed into the imposter and sent me flying. I couldn't scream and I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact. But something caught me and I opened my eyes. I stared at Jazz as he asked me if I was OK. I could only groan and close my eyes.

"Ugly's mine." said another voice. It sounded like the real Wheeljack.

"Did he just call himself ugly?" Michael asked. Kathy laughed and Jazz snorted to keep from laughing. I heard a loud bang and saw the fake Wheeljack on the ground and the real Wheeljack standing proud.

"You, hit the switch. Its time to take out the trash." The real Wheeljack said, probably to Ratchet. I had to close my eyes to stop the nausea that was coming. I felt myself being passed to someone else. I opened my eyes to see Ratchet looking at me with concern as he took me to the med bay. He set me down on the large table and scanned me.

"You're lucky he didn't break any of your ribs." Ratchet said. "You should have kept quiet and he wouldn't have hurt you as much." I took a deep breath and winced.

"At least he didn't kill me or take me to Starscream." I managed to get out. I looked over at him to notice that his fist was clenched and was shaking.

'Was he really that worried about me?' I thought.

"Ratchet, I'm OK. I just need to take it easy for a few minutes." I reassured him and gave him a small smile. He looked at me before smiling. I started to get up, but Ratchet used his finger to keep me down.

"Not yet, I want you to stay here for tonight." Ratchet said. I grumbled in annoyance.

"Do I have to?" I whined. Ratchet gave me the 'Really?' look.

"Yes. I will go get you a pillow and a blanket." Ratchet said as he headed to the door. As he went out, the others come piling in. The humans were all set on the table and they gave me a soft hug.

"Wendy, you scared me so much!" Kathy said and she gave me a soft hug.

"I thought he was gonna take you with him." Anna said. "At least the real Wheeljack showed up in time."

"Why does Starscream want you so badly?" Michael asked. I shrugged and winced.

"You alright, lil femme?" Jazz asked. I nodded.

"I can't move as much. I'm technically grounded and I don't like it." I said and then looked to Bulkhead. "At least you knew he was an imposter. If not, we would all be goners." Then I noticed the real Wheeljack beside of Bulkhead.

I smiled and waved to my savior. "Hi."

"Hey." he said. "Sorry I didn't come sooner. He didn't hurt you too bad, did he?" I shook my head.

"No, nothing a little bed rest can't fix." I said as the weight of the day pressed down on me. "Thank you for saving me."

"Your welcome." Whelljack said. Ratchet came back in with my pillow and blanket.

"Optimus wants to speak with her. Get out." I waved at them all as Ratchet shooed them out and Optimus walked in.

"Hello." I said.

"I have been told what happened." Optimus said. "Are you alright?" His voice was filled with concern.

"Yeah." I smiled. He gave me a soft smile and patted me on the head. "But Ratchet grounded me. Help!" I joked and his smiled widened. Ratchet was standing over by the side and rolled his eyes.

"Get well, soon, Wendy." he said and turned to walk out.

"Bye." I said and sleep was starting to take over. Ratchet walked over and helped put the pillow under my head and put the blanket over me. "Thanks, Ratchet."

"Your welcome." he said. He put a hand to the side of his head and turned back to me. "Wheeljack is leaving and he wishes you to get better soon." I frowned. It's a shame Wheeljack won't be staying. And Anna won't be his charge.

"Well, too bad for Anna. She wanted him as a guardian." I said and my eyes drooped.

"Get some sleep." Ratchet said. "You need it." I shifted a little bit and mumbled to him. I let sleep take me.

**Ratchet POV**

I watched her fall asleep. I can't believe how stupid I was to leave her unguarded and let that fragging Con grab her! What kind of guardian am I?

I sighed and rubbed my processor. I nearly got her killed and I couldn't save her. She was nearly taken to the Nemesis where Starscream would torture her or worse.

Why does Starscream want her? She's just a little human who needs someone to look after her.

I looked back at Wendy and sighed. She looked so peaceful when she's sleeping. I carefully rubbed my digit across her head and she smiled in her sleep. She must be having a good dream or she likes having her head rubbed.

I smiled. She had those things on her cheeks whenever she smiled. I think they were called dimples. They made her look so cute. Wait, did I just call her cute? By the Allspark, what is going on with me?

Optimus walked in and noticed me.

"Is something bothering you, old friend?" he asked. I sighed.

"I failed her Optimus. She was nearly killed on my watch." I said and stopped rubbing her forehead. I watched her smile disappear along with her dimples.

"It wasn't your fault. No one could have stopped what was going to happen." Optimus said and put a servo on my shoulder.

"But he nearly crushed her." I protested. "How am I going to live with myself if she keeps getting in harms way? I didn't even have a chance to save her."

"You will always be there to guard her." Optimus said as he looked at Wendy. "Wendy needs someone to look after her. She has no creators to look after her. She needs you, Ratchet." I looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you, Optimus."

"Your welcome, old friend." He said and we both walked out of the med bay. I looked at Wendy one last time before exiting.

**Finally, another chapter done! This last part when Ratchet's point of view wasn't meant to be in here, but then I got to thinking and decided to put it in anyway.**

**I don't think I will be updating as much. I have make up work, tests, the ACT junior test, soccer, and chores to juggle at the same time.**

**This next chapter will include a surprise visit from Agent Fowler and the Outcasts will be introduced to him.**

**Ironhide and Jazz won't be getting a charge just yet. That will be in the next 2 chapters or so. I promise I will update when I can.**

**Please read and review and no flames!**


	8. Chapter 8: Meetings and Compromise

**Ok, it's time for another chapter!**

**I have a special surprise for you guys: someone else is coming to the team. Yeah, shocking, right? But this OC is not mine. I give credit to this new OC to zaqn123.**

**I don't own Transformers, only my OCs and I don't own the new OC, zaqn123 does.**

**Wendy POV**

I woke up at around 6:10 AM. The pain had died down enough to where I could actually move around into a better position on the table. I yawned and rubbed my eyes. I wanted to go back to sleep, but I couldn't. The med bay doors opened and Ratchet walked in. I smiled.

"Morning. Whatcha doin'?" I asked as Ratchet smiled at me.

"Good morning Wendy." Ratchet said and he carefully picked me up. "Are you feeling better?" I nodded.

"It doesn't hurt as much." I said. "Now I don't have to be grounded. I'm free!" I spun around on his hand and fell on my behind when I accidentally stepped into the dip between his fingers. Ratchet smiled and shook his head.

"I'm glad to see you happy again." Ratchet said and his eyes widened before looking away. I found that weird, but shrugged it off.

"So, am I free to leave?" I asked and tilted my head a little to make me look more cute and innocent. It works like a charm every time. Ratchet smirked.

"Yes, you are free to leave." he said and I did a little cheer.

"OK, onward, my noble steed, to the computer!" I joked and Ratchet stared at me with a confused expression. We walked out of the med bay and into the main room to the ground bridge.

"Is the ground bridge completely fixed?" I asked as he put me on his shoulder.

"Yes, it's working perfectly." Ratchet said in a happy tone. I smiled.

"Well that's great! Now we don't have to worry about exploding or something if it malfunctions." I said and Ratchet once more gave me a confused look. "It's an Outcast thing." Ratchet shook his head and got back to work. Just then, a hand snaked around me and lifted me off Ratchet's shoulder. I squeaked in surprise as Jazz carefully held me.

"Oh, hey. Don't scare me like that! You'll give me a heart attack." I said and looked to Ratchet, who had a gun activated. My eyes widened. "Or he might shoot you." Jazz had his other hand up to sheild himself. Ratchet noticed it was Jazz and he deactivated his gun.

"Next time, ask me if you want to hold her before you take her." Ratchet said and he plucked me out off Jazz's hands.

"Sorry, Doc, I just wanted to see if the lil femme was alright." Jazz said and he looked to me.

"I'm fine." I reassured him. Then I turned to Ratchet. "There's no need to go all mother hen on me, Ratchet. There's no danger here." Ratchet rolled his eyes.

"Well, next time he better ask me before taking you like that. I thought someone was taking you." Ratchet said to me.

"I can watch after her, too." Jazz said. "I just want a lil human to watch after."

"Did you ask Optimus to see if one of the Outcasts would be your charge?" I asked Jazz and tilted my head.

"Yeah, we're thinkin' 'bout it." Jazz said. "I can't wait." I smiled at him.

"Hey, maybe you can get Zach and you both can share some moves." I said. "I can already see you two breakdancing." Jazz laughed.

"I like how you think, lil femme." Jazz said. The computer bleeped. Ratchet gave me to Jazz and turned his back to us and began typing. Curiosity got the best of me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"There's an unknown energy source coming from across the country." Ratchet answered. "Optimus!" Said Bot walked up with Ironhide behind him.

"What is the matter, Ratchet?" Optimus asked.

"I've picked up an unknown energy source in Florida." Ratchet explained. "Should we go after it?"

"We must before the Decepticons learn of it's source." Optimus said.

"Hey, wait, where are the others?" I asked. I noticed that the other bots were gone and so were the humans. The only ones left were William and Michael, but they were asleep on the couch.

"Arcee and Bumblebee are on patrol with their charges. Bulkhead and his charges are dune-bashing." Optimus answered.

"Can I come with you guys?" I asked. Who knew that one little question would set off a storm.

"Absolutely not!" Ratchet objected and took me away from Jazz. "You could get hurt."

"But they're just gonna check whatever that is out and be right back!" I protested. "Nothing bad will happen! Can I please go?"

"No." Ratchet said. OK, he was no help so I turned to Optimus.

"Optimus, please?" I asked and gave them my all out cute face. Optimus looked torn between letting me go and Ratchet keeping me back.

"Optimus, I believe that it would be best for Wendy to stay here or something might happen to her out there." Ratchet protested.

"First off, I'll be guarded by 3 very tall robots who know how to fight. Second, I don't want to stay at base with two sleeping dunderheads on the couch." I said and pointed to William and Michael, snoring away.

"What's wrong with me?" Ratchet asked, voice filled with hurt. Oops, didn't mean for it to come out like that.

"Oh, nothing, I just wanna go out for some fresh air. I've been stuck in the base for 2 days in a row." I said and put a hand on his chest as if to say I was sorry. "And teenagers are supposed to get outside. It's healthy. They can take care of me. Please, Ratchet, please?" I tried to make my eyes seem bigger by looking up and staring wide. Ratchet sighed before handing me to Optimus.

"Just don't do anything rash." he said to me and turned to Optimus. "If anything happens to her, I swear, I will turn you all into toaster ovens!" I slapped a hand over my mouth to keep from laughing. Although, the mental picture was still there.

"Nothing bad will happen to her, Ratchet." Optimus said and he put me on his shoulder.

"We'll take care of the lil femme." Jazz said as he poked me in the stomach. I giggled and cheered.

"Let's go get our scout on!" I did jazz hands. Jazz smiled while the rest gave me a confused look. "It's an Outcast thing." I shrugged. Ratchet activated the ground bridge and the Bots walked through. The nausea was still there, but it wasn't as bad as before.

"You alright, lil femme?" Jazz asked as I put hand to my head.

"Yeah, the ground bridge always does that." I said and looked forward. "So, where are we going?" We were in a large, grassy field. A forest was nearby on the sidelines and not too far away was the shape of a town.

"The location of the energy source is near." Optimus said as he looked at his scanner. I sat down on Optimus' shoulder and looked down. One little slip and I would be a goner. They walked a little farther towards the trees before we heard a noise.

"What was that?" asked Jazz and Ironhide activated his guns. I listened a little bit harder and heard it. Someone was crying in the trees. It sounded like a girl.

"Wait!" I said softly. The Bots stopped what they were doing and looked at me. "That sounds like a girl crying."

"Why would a human be out here all by herself?" Ironhide asked.

"Maybe she got lost and can't find her way back." I suggested. "Maybe I should go talk to her and see if I can help her. If I don't, then she might see you guys and your cover will be blown." They all looked at me with surprise.

"The lil femme has a point." Jazz said.

"I say we let her talk to this other human, lead her back to that town and we can go scouting." Ironhide backed me up. Optimus pondered this.

"Alright. Wendy, you will talk to this girl and see if you can get her back to town while we watch for any trouble. If Decepticons arrive, I will call you over your cell phone." Optimus explained and I nodded. I got on his hand and he put me down. They walked away a little bit and I walked to the entrance of the trees.

"Hello?" I called. The crying stopped for a second. "Hello? Anyone there?"

"H-hello?" A small voice said. It definitely was a girl and she was crying. "I-is someone there?" I walked as fast as I could into the trees.

"I'm over here!" I called. "Where are you? Do you need help?" I walked a little ways into the trees before seeing something move out of the corner of my eye. I looked to see someone hiding behind a tree.

"Hello." I said softly, trying not to scare her. "I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to see if you're OK." The little girl looked at me with scared eyes. She had on glasses and looked around her early teenage years.

"My name's Wendy. You don't have to be afraid." I said and took a step forward. "I just want to help you." The girl came out from behind the tree a little more. Yep, she was around her early teenage years. She was about an inch taller than Raf. "What's your name?"

"Sapphire." She said and wiped her eyes. "And you can't help me, no one can. They will call me a freak." Sapphire sniffled and nearly started crying again.

"Don't cry." I said and took a few steps forward. "Who's calling you a freak? And why? You're too cute and adorable." She cracked a smile and looked at me.

"No one, but they will once they find out." Sapphire said and wiped her eyes.

"Find out what?" I asked.

I heard a twig snap from beside the tree Sapphire was at. I looked and saw something moving in the bush. It was white and pretty big. Then I noticed eyes staring at me. I gasped and fell backwards on a branch. The large cat came out of the bush with it's head low.

"Sapphire, run! Its a leopard!" I said and tried to stand back up without tripping on the branch. "I'll distract it. You run!" I managed to grab the branch that tripped me to use it as a bat.

"No! Don't!" Sapphire said as she and the leopard ran to each other. She hugged it and it nuzzled up to her. "He's with me. Please don't let anyone know or take me."

"How? He's a snow leopard." I asked. "And I won't take you anywhere you don't want to go."

"But if they find me, they'll experiment on me more." Sapphire said. I put a hand over my mouth.

"Who experimented on you?" I asked. "Don't worry, I won't turn you in. I can help protect you." Just then, a jet passed over us.

'Oh, no. Starscream!' I thought. Sapphire and I both gasped.

"That can't be them!" she said with horror. My eyes widened. Did she already know about the Decepticons? Were they the ones that experimented on her? I grabbed her arm.

"C'mon, we have to move!" I said and we ran. The leopard ran at Sapphire's pace. Then she stopped and got on. She held a hand out to me.

"C'mon!" I didn't refuse and I hopped on. The leopard's fur was soft as a blanket. He had no trouble carrying us, despite his size.

"That man couldn't have found me already." Sapphire said. That man. I pondered on this. So she didn't know about the Decepticons, unless I stick around her.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"He was the leader of an army of some sort, like a terrorist army. He kidnapped me and experimented on me." Sapphire said. "He said he wouldn't stop searching for me. And if I have any friends, he would torture them and me. I dragged you into this mess." Starscream went over us again, but I don't think he saw us.

"Stop, we need to hide." I said. We got off the leopard and hid behind a tree and a bush. Starscream circled around towards us. We both ducked under the bush as he passed over. He went the other way.

"Sapphire, I need you to stay here. It's after me, not you. If it sees you, it'll take you and me. I was hoping to keep you out of this, but I dragged you into my problem. I'll distract him and you run to the field and don't come back. Do you understand?" I said. She looked at me with a horror filled expression.

"You would turn yourself in to save me?" she asked with disbelief. "Don't do it!"

"I have to. Don't worry, I have some friends out there in the field holding back the reinforcements. If you get to them, tell them I said that I sent you. They can protect you. Can you do that for me?" I asked. She nodded.

"Good." I said and I ran out from behind the bush. Starscream saw me and I ran as fast as I could out of Sapphire's vision. I ran far enough and fell on my hands and knees. Starscream transformed and stood about a few feet away from me.

"Well, well, well. Wendy, what a nice surprise. It seems as though fate has brought us back together again." Starscream sneered. I glared at him and stood up, shaking.

"Why are you here? And what do you want with me, Starscream?" I asked.

"I came here to pick up the unknown energy source. I never expected to see you here. But I see a flame in you that I didn't see in the other humans. And that interests me." he answered. I looked to see if I could find Sapphire. I didn't see her. I wonder if she made it to the field and warned the others.

"Don't bother looking for your Autobot friends. They're busy fighting my forces." Starscream said and he circled me like a hunter with it's prey. I kept my eye on him, waiting for a chance to make a run for it. "Once I get my servos on the energy source and have you, those Autobots won't stand a chance against me." I smirked.

"Careful, Starscream. The Autobots will get the energy source before you will and I'm not going anywhere with you!" I said and stood my ground. Starscream chuckled and took a step towards me.

"We'll see about that." Starscream said with a mischievous grin. "You're right here in front of me and the energy source is...behind that bush." He took out his scanner and then looked behind me. I turned around and noticed Sapphire staring at us.

Of course, she didn't listen to me. She couldn't be the energy source, could she? Then I remembered that someone experimented on her. Maybe that's why the Decepticons are now after her.

Sapphire was staring at Starscream with wide eyes. He stared at her with disbelief.

"A human is the energy source? That's not possible!" Starscream shouted. "Oh, well. Now that I have everything I need in front of me, I can take my leave before the Autobots show up." He reached a hand out to me. I stepped backwards to keep away from him.

"No!" Sapphire shouted and she ran in front of me. The leopard ran up and scratched at Sratscream's clawed hands. Starscream stopped and pulled back. The leopard growled and clawed the air between us and the jet.

"What's this? You dare try to resist me?" Starscream asked, getting angry. "Now why don't you two be good girls and come with me."

"Not a chance!" I growled and grabbed Sapphire. "Why didn't you go get my friends? They could have helped us!"

"Sorry, I thought that you would be killed!" Sapphire said and hugged me. I hugged her back and glared at the jet. "You won't take us!" The leopard growled and clawed the air. Starscream smirked.

"And who's going to stop me?"

"Me." Sapphire said as she let me go. Sapphire held up her hands and shot fire out of her palms. It hit Starscream in the face and he screamed to high heaven. My mouth opened in shock. So this is what those people did to her. Sapphire grabbed my hand and we ran.

Sapphire hopped onto her leopard and gestured to me. I shook my head.

"No, it'll slow us down! We need to split up. He won't be able to catch us both." I said. I could hear Starscream yell at us.

"Come back here, puny humans!" he shouted.

"Go that way and then head for the field!" I said and we split. I ran one way as Sapphire ran the other way. Starscream turned into a jet and he followed me. I ran into the open field in time to see the Autobots win the battle.

"Guys!" I shouted and ran to them. Optimus scooped me up and then aimed a gun to Starscream, who transformed. Then Sapphire came out of the trees on her leopard. Starscream noticed her and snatched her.

"No, Sapphire!" I yelled and reached a hand out to her. Sapphire started to scream bloody murder. The leopard was howling in pain the ground. Sapphire clawed against Starscream, trying to get down.

"Sapphire!" I shouted. Something was wrong.

"Put me down! It hurts!" She screamed. Her hand was reaching out for her leopard. It was on the ground in pain, yowling and writhing. "Please, it hurts! Let me go!" Starscream had a worried face as he stared at Sapphire. The Autobots did, too. What was going on?

"I'm not even squeezing her!" Starscream yelled in defense.

"I can't be that far! He needs to be with me! Ow, ow, ow!" Sapphire screamed as she wiggled in Starscream's hand. She was clutching where her heart was with one hand and reaching to her leopard with the other. Sapphire used a fireball on Starscream's hand to get him to let go. She fell as said jet yelled in pain and let her go.

The Autobots sprang into action. Ironhide shot Starscream while Jazz ran over and scooped up Sapphire and her leopard. Optimus set me down and helped take down Starscream. Jazz walked over to me and lifted me up. I saw Sapphire hugging the leopard and talking to him softly.

"Sapphire!" I said and hugged her. She welcomed the hug, but then she and the leopard passed out. "Jazz, we need to get her to Ratchet!" Jazz nodded and we saw Starscream fly off. Optimus and Ironhide walked up.

"Is she OK?" asked Ironhide.

"I don't know, but we need to get her to Ratchet." I said. Optimus nodded and he commed Ratchet.

"Ratchet, we need a bridge. Prepare the med bay." Optimus said and then he flinched. "No, she isn't harmed, but another human is. She needs medical care." The ground bridge appeared.

"I will go get the energy source." Ironhide said.

"No need." I said. Then I pointed to Sapphire. "She's the energy source. And don't ask me anything until we get back to base. It's a long story." The Bots shifted their gaze to Sapphire after I said that and then back to me. But we headed back to base. The familiar nausea crept up on me and I closed my eyes for a moment.

"Wendy, are you OK?" asked Ratchet as he plucked me out of Jazz's hand.

"I'm fine, Ratchet. Just dizzy from the ground bridge." I said and pointed to Sapphire. "It's her that needs the doctor." Ratchet looked at her and sighed.

"Humans multiply like mad." He said and I punched his finger. OK, mental note, never do that again! That freakin' hurt! I rubbed my hand and looked at him.

"Look, Ratchet. She needs you and you shouldn't be complaining right now! I have no idea what happened to her when she and her leopard got separated, but it hurt her." I said. "Help her." Ratchet put me in Optimus' hand and took both Sapphire and the leopard.

"What exactly did happen?" asked Ironhide. "And how come she is the unknown energy source?"

"What?" Ratchet asked and stopped examining Sapphire. He looked at us with confusion.

"OK, when I went to talk to her, she was crying because she said people would call her a freak. I asked her why and her leopard came out. She said that it was with her, so I let it slide. But she said that someone had done experiments on her and she was being hunted by them. She said that they were some terrorist army or something." I explained. The Bots had a look of disbelief run across their faces as they looked at Sapphire.

"So, once they experimented on her, she managed to run off and stay away from human civilization?" Ironhide guessed. I nodded.

"That sounds like the best theory I've heard." I said. "Apparently, Sapphire is the energy source because of her fire power and her leopard, I guess."

"I can't believe humans managed to make her have fire power." Ratchet said as he scanned her. "She's fine, but she needs her rest. And I believe that the girl and her leopard share a heart."

"What!?" Jazz, Ironhide and I nearly shouted. OK, those guys who operated on her must have been science whizzes or something.

"I don't know how those humans did it, but they managed to do the impossible." Ratchet said. "And did you say she had fire power?" I nodded.

"Don't freak out when I tell you this, but Starscream came looking for the energy source and he was after me, too. I didn't want Sapphire caught in this war, so I tried to split us up to keep her from getting hurt. I led Starscream away and Sapphire trailed after me and I didn't know it. Starscream bragged long enough to let Sapphire see him and he pointed her out as the energy source. But before he could grab me, Sapphire protected me by shooting flames out not her palms." The Bots were shocked. Ratchet was, too, before he looked at me with anger.

"You put yourself in danger?" He asked.

"I did it so he wouldn't hurt her, but he did!" I said in defense. "But when we split up again, I got to the field where Optimus got me before Starscream could get me. But then Sapphire came out of the trees near him and she got snatched. When she got taken away from the leopard, she started screaming like her heart was being torn apart. Starscream didn't let her go until she shot him with another fireball." Ratchet gave a nod at that.

"If the girl and the leopard share a heart, than that means that they can only go so far from each other without interfering their heart rate. If they go farther than their heart allows them to, them it feels like their heart is being torn directly from their chests." I shuddered at that.

"I can't believe that she has to live with that." I said and sunk to my knees. "But that's all I know. What're we gonna do about her? She said she was kidnapped by those people and what will her parents think about her having a full grown snow leopard around?"

"We will let her stay here until she wakes up." Optimus said. "Then we can discuss her family later."

"Hold on, I know a place where she can sleep instead of that table." I said and got Optimus to put me down by the couch. "Yo, guys, get up, you slept most of the morning." William mumbled and Michael snorted and turned over.

"No." Michael groaned.

"C'mon get your lazy asses up!" I said and did my best to push him off the couch. They didn't move.

"William, Michael get up. We need to put someone on the couch to rest." I said. They groaned and ignored me.

"If you two don't get off the couch this instant I'll-"

"I got this Ratchet." I said. "Remember, I know how to get these boys up. Last warning, boys, get up!"

"5 more minutes." William grunted. I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes.

"5 more minutes my ass." I said and grabbed one of their nipples with each hand. "Come in Tokyo!" I twisted. Hard.

"YOW!" they both shouted and twisted off the couch in less than a second and face planted on the floor. Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet and I busted out laughing while they looked around in a dazed expression.

"Wendy! Why did you do that?" William asked while carefully holding his now sore spot. I couldn't breathe enough to answer him. I had tears running down my face. Michael was staring at me with 'death' written all over his face.

"Th-there's someone who needs the couch." I said and wiped away a tear. "She needs it."

"Who?" Michael asked as he got up. I pointed to Sapphire in Jazz's hand as he placed her and the leopard on the couch.

"Who's she?" William asked as he got up.

"Her name's Sapphire." I said. "She got nabbed by one of the Cons. I'll tell you the rest of the story later." The other Bots and humans had arrived and we told them everything about Sapphire.

"Oh, god. The poor little girl." Anna said as she looked to Sapphire. Said human started to get up.

"Jeez, what happened?" asked Sapphire. She looked at the humans before looking at the Bots. "Uh, am I with the good group of robots?"

"Yep." I said and she turned to me.

"Wendy!" she said and ran over to give me a hug. The leopard nuzzled my leg. I hugged her back.

"It's good to see you, too." I said. "Are you OK?" She nodded.

"I'm OK. I'm guessing I need to explain to everyone." she said. I nodded.

"Oh yeah." I said.

"What happened out there with Starscream?" asked Ironhide. "What did he do to you?"

"He didn't do anything to me." Sapphire said. "But I want to start at the beginning. I lived in Iowa with my family, but some terrorist group or something kidnapped us. Their leader killed my family and experimented on me."

"They did what!?" Bulkhead and Arcee said in unison. Sapphire nodded.

"When I woke up, they said that I could control the element of fire. And that I had extra energy to create another part of me to control it. That's where Snow comes in." She pointed to her leopard. It looked down before looking back to Sapphire.

"So, my theory was correct." Ratchet said. "When I examined you for any injuries, I noticed how both you and your leopard's hearts were somehow connected."

"We can hear each other's thoughts and he can't go very far from me." Sapphire said. "We can only be about 5-10 feet away from each other. If we're that far away from each other, then it feels like our heart is being split in half and it hurts. That's what happened when that Star guy grabbed me."

"Wait, is your leopard basically another you?" Miko asked. Sapphire nodded.

"In a matter of terms, yes, he's like another me." Sapphire said. "I escaped those guys and managed to sneak in a truck. We rode and then ran off into the woods. I have no where to go." She looked like she was getting ready to cry.

"Sapphire, I believe it will be best if you stay here with us until our liaison finds a suitable home for you." Optimus said. Sapphire looked at him with surprise.

"You'll let me stay here?" she asked.

"We never always help the ones in need and you are one of those in need." Optimus said. Sapphire smiled.

"Thank you." she said. Miko introduced her to everyone. When Miko got to Raf, Sapphire had a glint in her eyes. I looked to them both and smiled. They could be a great couple. Just then, an alarm went off.

"Prime!" came a voice. I looked over to the elevator and saw a small, fat African American man. "I-what in Uncle Sam's beard!" He looked at us Outcasts and Sapphire. His eyes widened when he looked at Snow.

"Who's this guy?" asked Zach.

"More humans, Prime?" he shouted. "And a tiger? You really messed up this time!"

"Agent Fowler, these humans have been seen by the Decepticons." Optimus said. "We have been protecting them for the last 3 days."

"Don't blame them!" I said. "Us 6 have been somehow transported here from another dimension." The Outcasts gathered around me.

"And she just got here not too long ago." Miko said and pointed to Sapphire. "She can control fire and has a leopard."

"Well, I'll be dipped." Agent Fowler said and I held back a laugh. "How did all of this happen?" So, we explained everything that happened up till now to Agent Fowler. I nearly laughed at his facial expression.

"You said that you guys don't know how to go back home, correct?" Agent Fowler asked.

"Pretty much." Michael shrugged.

"Well, the only solution I see is that all of you new humans come with me." Agent Fowler said.

"WHAT!?" everyone shouted.

"You can't take us away!" Anna said and she hugged Miko.

"Why?" asked Kathy.

"May I ask why they can't stay here?" Optimus asked.

"Team Prime already has to watch after 3 humans and battle Decepticons. You don't need any more distractions." Agent Fowler explained. "I think it will be best if the newcomers stay with me until then."

"But we don't wanna leave!" Anna said. "They can watch after us! We don't cause that much trouble!"

"Agent Fowler, the kids have already been assigned a guardian and it's clear that they don't want to leave." Ratchet said. I looked at him with surprise. He didn't want us when we first came here and now he wants us to stay? "Let them stay."

"What's gonna happen if Miko goes through the ground bridge after you guys when you go to fight Cons and the others follow?" Agent Fowler argued back. "Not only do you have to watch after them, but there are more than three and most likely one of them will get hurt."

"Agent Fowler, I won't argue with you. I will accept your terms." Optimus said.

"What!?" Every human said. The rest of the Bots looked disappointed, but they didn't argue with their leader. Ratchet looked upset the most. We both looked at each other and an idea popped into my head.

"Wait, what if we made a compromise?" I said, hoping that my idea would work. Everyone looked at me.

"What kind of compromise?" asked Agent Fowler.

"I was thinking that all of us stay here with the Bots and in exchange go to school here." I said.

"Wait, school? Aw, man!" Michael whined. I turned to him.

"Do you wanna be away from the Bots?" I asked. He held his hands up.

"No!" he said and turned away.

"Please, Agent Fowler. Let us stay." I begged. Said agent tapped his chin in thought.

"I'll agree to this, if you stay out of trouble." Agent Fowler. Did I hear him correctly? We all looked at Agent Fowler in surprise.

"Really?" Michael asked.

"Yes, but you need a few bedroom arrangements if you're going to stay here." Agent Fowler said. I was doing the happy dance in my head.

"Thank you Agent Fowler." We all said in unison and ran to our guardians. Ratchet scooped me up and I hugged his hand. He pet my head and I smiled and looked up at him. He smiled at me and I hugged him tighter.

"If you all have guardians, then who am I going to be paired with?" Sapphire asked. Jazz held his hand out to her.

"Care to be my charge, Sapphire?" he asked. Sapphire smiled and ran over to him and climbed onto his hand.

"I'd be glad, Jazz." She said and Snow nuzzled his hand.

"Hey, do I get a charge?" Ironhide asked.

"Like I said, the Bots with two charges can hand one over to you." Anna said.

"I wanna be your charge." William said as he walked up to Ironhide. "You talk guns and I talk guns. We're a perfect match." Ironhide smiled.

"I like you already, kid." he said and patted William on the head. The rest of the day passed by in bliss as Agent Fowler and the Bots talked about school, the base, and Sapphire. We were busy debating whether or not to stay with Jack, Miko, or Raf because we ran outta places to sleep.

I stayed with Ratchet at the computer. He was helping me get my classes in order and what clubs I would be joining for school.

"Anything else?" Ratchet asked.

"Glee Club." I said. "Glee Club is my favorite club!"

"What is Glee Club?" Ratchet asked as he looked to me. I was sitting on his shoulder.

"Glee Club is basically a singing group and you have to be talented enough to join." I said. "All of us were in both Glee Club and Drama Club back at home." I looked down, thinking of Frank. He must be very worried about me.

"What's wrong, Wendy?" Ratchet asked, noticing my sudden depression. I looked at him. He had concerned eyes.

"I was just thinking about Frank." I said. "He must be very worried about us."

"I promise you Wendy, I will find a way for you and your friends to get home." Ratchet said. I yawned. Gosh, I've been feeling sleepy a lot more often.

"I think it may be time for you to go to bed." Ratchet said. I looked at him.

"What time is it?" I asked. Ratchet checked the clock on his arm and his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Primus, it's nearly 1 AM!" he exclaimed. I got on Ratchet's hand and he walked over to the couch. Kathy was on the bottom half of the couch and Michael was at the top. They were both asleep and I have to get the table again. I groaned. I didn't want the table!

"What's wrong?" Ratchet asked. I pointed to the table.

"I have to sleep on the table." I said. Ratchet gave a small look to the table and shook his head.

"No, you're not sleeping on that table. Not anymore." he said and headed in a different direction.

"Where're you going?" I asked as we headed down a hallway.

"My berth room." Ratchet said and he opened the door to his room. We went in and the lights cut on. His room was pretty big. He had a desk for a workspace in the corner and a large bed.

"Are you gonna stay with me?" I asked, voice heavy with sleep. "You need rest, too." Ratchet pondered my question.

"If you want me to, I will stay." he said. I nodded. Ratchet turned off the lights and he sat down on the bed. I laid down on his back and placed me on his chest. I blushed and laid on my stomach. This spot on his chest was warm and soft. I felt his finger carefully brush against my back. I smiled and yawned again.

"Sleep, Wendy. I will be with you all night and when you wake up." Ratchet said. I smiled and mumbled before letting sleep take me.

**And done! So, did you guys like the new OC? I decided to give Jazz a charge he would love and take care of.**

**There are a few more OC's to come, they aren't mine. They belong to someone else just as wacky as I am!**

**Please read and review and no flames!**


	9. Chapter 9: Meeting MECH

**Time for another chapter! Anybody else like Sapphire? I do and she is so cute!**

**I don't own Transformers or Sapphire. I own only my OCs. And I don't own Stand in the Rain by Superchick._  
_**

**Wendy POV**

I woke up from the dream in a cold sweat. It wasn't as vivid as the last bad dream I had. I did my best to keep calm and breathe, telling myself that it was just a dream.

"Wendy." Ratchet said with concern. "What's wrong?" I looked at my guardian, holding back tears. But the tears pooled over and streaked down my face. Ratchet looked at me with concern and when he saw that I was crying, he scooped me up and cradled me against his chest.

"Are you ok?" Ratchet asked as I cried. "Was it a nightmare?" I nodded and wiped away my tears.

"H-he came back. To warn me." I sniffled. "He threatened them. He promised he would come back and hurt us." Ratchet had a look on his face that said 'I thought so.'

"It was just a nightmare." he said and softly rocked back and forth. "I promised you that your father would never hurt you. And I won't let him hurt your friends or you." I stopped sobbing and wiped away a few tears.

"But h-he always keeps his promises." I whispered and hugged onto his chest. I was afraid to let go. Ratchet lifted me to his face and I looked him in the eyes. I never noticed how his eyes were the color aquamarine.

"Wendy, please don't cry." Ratchet said. "And I made a promise to keep you safe. And I never break my promises. Now don't cry." I wiped away a tear and I hugged him. I felt him pause for a moment before cupping a hand on my back and hugging me. I silently let the tears fall.

"Wendy, please stop crying." Ratchet said. "It hurts me to see you cry." I looked at him with surprise.

"It does?" I asked. Ratchet nodded and wiped away a stray tear.

"There, now don't cry." Ratchet said and I wiped away the last of the tears.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"7:10 AM." Ratchet answered. "Are you OK?" I nodded and sniffled.

"I think I'm OK now." I said and sat up straight in his hand. Ratchet stood up and walked back into the main room. He started to work on the computer while I went to get breakfast. After eating a bowl of cereal and washing my dishes, I walked back into the main room and noticed Kathy, Michael and Zach sitting on the couch watching TV. I sat down on the stairs and tried not to think about the bad dream I had. I was lost in thought for a while before William broke my trance.

"Hey. Is everything OK? You seem spaced out." he asked and sat down beside of me. I could see Ratchet staring at us from the computer. I did my best to fake a smile like my drama teacher taught me to.

"I'm fine. Just didn't get much sleep last night. I stayed up till nearly one in the morning with Ratchet." I said and pointed with my thumb to said Bot. William didn't look really convinced and I knew I should have got up to do something or said something to make us laugh.

"Why did you guys stay up that late?" he asked.

"We were working on my junior application for Jasper High." I said. "I think they have a Glee Club there." William smiled wider and I knew I got his attention away from my spacing out.

"Yes!" he said and got up. "I'm gonna tell the others." He left and I went back to thinking. It wasn't long before my thinking was interrupted again.

"Hey, girl!" Kathy said and she pulled on my arm. "C'mon, we're gonna karaoke."

"Why now?" I asked. "I mean, I want to sing, but why now?" She gave me a look.

"Girl, you had a nightmare and you're acting a little depressed." Kathy answered and pulled me to my feet. "And karaoke helps bring you back. C'mon!" She pulled me and I dragged along behind her.

"Wait, how do you know I had a bad dream?" I asked. Then the answer hit me like a rock to the face. I faced my guardian and he had a guilty look in his eyes. "You told them?"

"Yes, but I didn't know you would be upset about it." Ratchet said.

"Actually, we guessed it because you always stay away from us whenever you have a nightmare." Zach said. "And we asked him because you slept with him last night." I turned to my guardian with an apologetic look. He nodded at me, accepting my silent apology. Kathy and Anna both immediately busted out laughing. We all looked to them in confusion.

"What's so funny?" Michael asked. Kathy kept laughing and Anna calmed down enough to answer.

"Yo-you said that they slept together!" Anna managed to get out before laughing her ass off. I knew what she meant by then and my face heated up. I looked to Ratchet and he caught onto what they said. His cooling fans cut on, the Cybertronian's way of blushing. I blushed harder at that. Michael and William looked at both me and Ratchet and to themselves before looking disgusted. Zach laughed a little before stopping himself.

"Oh, god, I didn't mean it like that!" he said and put his hands up to keep me from strangling him. "I swear I never meant for it to come out like that!" Kathy and Anna both fell to the floor, rolling on the ground.

"Stop laughing!" I said and buried my face in my hands. Dear god this was embarrassing! I uncovered my eyes and my nose to see if they stopped. Nope, they were still rolling.

"Hey, Wendy, on a scale from 1 to 100, what was he?" Anna chortled and a few tears fell from her eyes. That did it. With a battle cry, I jumped on her and managed to pin her to the floor easily. She struggled to get out of my hold, but I didn't let her go.

"Say something else, I dare you!" I said in a playful tone and pulled her arm back. She flinched.

"Ow, mercy!" Anna called and hit her other hand to the floor. I laughed.

"Who's laughing now, huh?" I asked and felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my arms. "The fuck?" Zach had me and pulled me off of Anna.

"OK, OK, no more roughhousing!" Zach said and I kicked my feet in the air to try to get down. Zach set me down on the couch and I pouted.

"She started it." I said as I crossed my arms and put on a pouty face.

"And I'm finishing it." Zach said as he helped Anna up and sat between us on the couch.

"Is there anything you had in mind that you wanted to sing?" William asked me. I tapped my chin in thought.

"No, not really." I said.

"Wendy, you need to take a shower or something. Just look at your clothes." Kathy said as she examined my outfit. I looked down and realized that I was still in the clothes from when the new Bots came to Earth. I haven't changed or showered once and a run through the woods made them dirty.

"Ay, ay, ay!" I said and got up. "You're right. I'll be back." I went to the other room to find some clothes and went to the small showers. It felt nice to have a shower after all that I went through the past two days. I wonder if that's gonna be all I ever do. I got out of the shower and out on a large T-shirt and jeans with my black Converse shoes. I brushed through my long hair and put it in my usual braid. I walked out in time to notice that the base was empty, but still had tention in the air.

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" I asked as I walked up the stairs. William and Michael walked over to me at the top of the staircase.

"The Cons are on the move. Agent Fowler said that they were after the D.I.N.G.U.S." William explained.

"They're after the what?" I asked.

"The D.I.N.G.U.S. is some sort of weapon. And if the Cons get their hands on it, they might blow up the whole country!" Michael said. My eyes widened.

"What? Are you serious?" I asked and walked to the couch. "Are the Bots already there?" Ratchet nodded at my question.

"They are in pursuit." he said. I nodded and leaned on the railing.

"_Well I'll be dipped!" _Agent Fowler said from over the open comm link. I listened in, knowing that whatever he's seeing is really important.

"_Our assailants are not Decepticons, they are human."_ Optimus said. Ok, did not see that one coming. The others were surprised as well.

"Human?" most of us asked.

"Oh please! Taking on our Bots, they're road kill!" Miko denied.

"_They claim that their name is M.E.C.H."_ Optimus said. Sapphire gasped. We all looked to her and she had a worried expression. She clutched Snow to her as the large cat looked nervous.

"What's wrong, Sapphire?" Raf asked her. Sapphire looked at him with horror in her eyes.

"That's the group that experimented on me!" she said in a panic. "That was their name. They might take the Bots! They finally found me." Sapphire sat on the couch and started to freak out a little. Kathy hugged her and Raf put a hand on her shoulder. Sapphire smiled when Raf tried to comfort her.

"They can't hurt our Bots." Miko said. "And they don't even know you're here." Sapphire gave Miko a worried look.

"They probably can. Look at what they did to me." Sapphire said as her fingers sparked a flame and Snow stood up. "If they can do this, then what makes you say they can't hurt one of them?" No one had nothing to say. Jack cleared his throat and walked over to Sapphire.

"The Bots will fight back and hopefully none of them will come back hurt." he said as he put a hand on her shoulder. Sapphire glanced up at him.

"What's gonna happen if they find me?" she asked. "I can only do so much."

"We can protect you, Sapphire." Raf said and he hugged her. Sapphire's eyes widened a little before they both looked at each other and smiled. Looks like we have a cute couple here.

"Optimus, prepare to enunciate phase 2. 5miles ahead to the south you will reach the rendezvous point." Ratchet said as he looked at a map where the Autobots were. As the others listened in, the Outcasts were trying to help me out of my daze.

"Optimus, you have company." Ratchet said and all eyes were on the screen. The Decepticons finally decided to show their ugly mugs. We could hear the Bots transform over the comm link.

"_After a long road trip, it feels good to get out of the car, stretch my legs and kick some tailpipe!"_ Bulkhead said.

"_Those Cons are gonna wish I never landed here."_ Jazz said. We could hear the sounds of a battle and we all listened in as a loud bang filled our ears. There was no response from Optimus.

"Man down! Man down!" Kathy said as she flung her arms in the air.

"Optimus is down!" Miko said.

"Well, no shit, Sherlock." Michael said and Anna snickered. Miko glared at Michael.

"M.E.C.H.'s going to grab the D.I.N.G.U.S. We need to think of something quick!" Jack said and we all started to think.

"You mean like a phase 3?" Raf asked.

"OK, c'mon...think!" Jack muttered to himself as he paced.

"Hey, wait, what if we bridge ourselves to the train first?" Anna suggested as the rest of the Outcasts and Miko's faces lit up. Both Jack and Ratchet had a look of horror on their faces.

"Absolutely not!" Ratchet objected.

"What? Why not?" I asked and looked up at my guardian.

"It's a good idea." Anna backed me up.

"Yeah, but it'll be suicide." Jack said and Anna scoffed.

"Hello! The United States of total meltdown! Lives are at stake!" Miko protested.

"Yes! Yours!" Ratchet said. "You want me to not only bridge you into a confined space, but one traveling at 90 mph? I can't even count the number of things that can go wrong-mass displacement trauma, twisted limbs, metal burn!"

"Metal burn, Ratchet? Really?" I said and crossed my arms as the others gave him a 'Seriously?' look.

"Well, maybe not that last part." Ratchet said and turned serious. "Regardless, it's nearly impossible to fix ground bridge coordinates on something moving at that speed!"

"Would it help if we had access to the train's coordinates?" Raf asked as he typed on his laptop, possibly finding said coordinates. Sapphire's eyes lit up.

"That's a good idea!" she said. "It should work."

"Well..." Ratchet trailed off, clearly not liking the idea.

"Dude, if you don't let us go, then we're all screwed along with other innocent lives!" Anna said.

"Ratchet, c'mon, let us go. We'll die, too, if we don't get to the D.I.N.G.U.S." I said and that made him cringe. "We can do this!" Ratchet gave in, but he said that only 4 of us could go. Jack, Miko, Zach and I stepped up to the plate. Ratchet typed in the coordinates and pulled the lever. Raf, Sapphire, and William were helping monitor the train's position while Michael and Kathy had to hold Anna back to keep from following us. Zach wouldn't let her go.

"Be careful." Ratchet said. Zach gave him a thumbs up and I winked.

"Don't worry, we have combat training." Zach said and he jumped into the bridge after the other two.

"Well, he does. I just know how to hit someone where it hurts!" I said and ran after them. I didn't get any nausea this time, but Zach did and I helped him to his feet.

"C,mon, tough guy. You can do this." I said as he stood up, wobbling. Jack had his phone to his ear.

"We're in." he said. There was something making a noise over the roof and Jack slid the door open to peer out. Zach followed him. "Raf, M.E.C.H. is landing on top of the train!" Jack shouted into the phone. About a few seconds later, the train swerved to the right. I fell into Miko and we both landed in a pile next to an unconscious soldier. Zach helped us both up as a thumping noise was heard. In the middle of the roof, someone started to saw a hole in the roof.

"So what did that buy us, ten seconds?" Jack asked.

"Raf is losing his touch." Miko said.

"We need to defend ourselves." Zach says as he took the soldier's gun. I grabbed a piece of pipe that was lying around. Miko had an axe and Jack had a fire extinguisher. The part of the roof they sawed through fell to the ground in front of us. Three guys with masks were staring down at us.

"You want a piece of this?" Miko asked and she swung the axe. "Well, do ya!?" Jack lifted the fire extinguisher.

"What she said." Zach aimed and shot apart of the roof by their feet.

"That was a warning shot, don't make me shoot you!" he threatened and aimed at them. They said something that we couldn't hear before looking at us and then leaving.

"Chicken." I snickered and rolled my eyes. Jack leaned out of the train with Miko holding onto his arm and doing the same. Zach leaned out and I put the gun back by the soldier.

"Wow, we're pretty fierce." Miko said as she looked at Jack. I smiled, another cute couple in my mind. A loud bang corrupted me from my thoughts as the others looked outside to see what it was.

"What the hell was that?" Zach asked.

"Ratchet! M.E.C.H. blew the train tracks! You need to bridge us out of here! The soldiers, too!" Jack said as I hugged Zach.

"We've lost access to the train data. I can't bridge you back without your coordinates!" Ratchet panicked.

"Maybe we should jump?" Miko suggested. We all looked at her as if she were insane.

"At 90 mph!?" Jack exclaimed.

"It's the impact or the meltdown. Take your pick." Miko retorted. Just then, I had a really crazy idea that could work.

"Hey, wait!" I said and got my phone out. I quickly called Optimus.

"_Wendy?"_ his voice came from the other end.

"M.E.C.H. blew the tracks and I need you to pull up to us so I can get to the controls and pull the emergency brake." I explained to him. The others smiled as they heard my idea.

"_I'm coming for you. Maximum overdrive!"_ he said and I hung up my phone. Right as I did, Optimus drove up as close as he could and he opened the driver's side door. I stepped back and made a running leap into the truck. I made it only halfway in and Optimus had the seat belt and the door help lift me in. Optimus took off like a bullet.

"Wendy, I will help you slow down the train." Optimus said.

"OK." I said as he transformed with me in his hand. He quickly put me down on the front end of the train and I quickly slid inside the cockpit. I managed to find the emergency brake and pulled it. The force threw me backwards on the floor. I could see from the corner of my eye Optimus grabbing the front end of the train and helping stop it. The train stopped about a few inches from the gap in the tracks. I signed and got out of the train on wobbly feet. My foot gave out and I stumbled off the train. Optimus caught me and lifted me to his face.

"Are you alright?" he asked through his face mask. I nodded and tried to stand up, only to end up falling on my butt. The helicopter was flying above and they seemed to be watching us. Optimus sheilded me with his large hands. I grabbed one of his fingers and peered at the helicopter. It was sending off a bad vibe. The rest of the Bots showed up and we watched the helicopter hover above. The walkie talkie in Agent Fowler's hand buzzed before a voice that I known I heard before spoke.

"This isn't over." the voice said.

"Sorry, Si, you lost fair and square." Agent Fowler said. Optimus unshielded me and sat me down on the ground.

"Hm, tell my little Wendy bird that I will be seeing her soon." the voice said and I froze. The helicopter flew off and everyone stared at me.

"Wendy bird?" Agent Fowler asked and stared at me with confusion and I started to hyperventilate.

"Oh, god." Zach said and he stared at me with worry. "Wendy, that can't be him." I shook my head and back up.

"He's here." I said. "He warned me that he was coming." Jack's phone was still on and more than likely, they heard everything. I could hear the Outcasts saying my name.

"Wendy?" Optimus asked.

"I have to get away from you all." I said and ran off.

"Wendy, wait!" Zach yelled and I disappeared in between 2 large boulders. I ran until I collapsed on my hands and knees. I started to cry and curl up into a ball. Why did he have to be here? He really meant it when he said he was going to make my life a living hell. I cried for a few more minutes before I felt the ground shake. Footsteps.

"Please go. He'll hurt all my friends." I sniffled without looking at the bot. "He has technology that can hurt you bots." A hand carefully scooped me up and I struggled to get out of his grip.

"Wendy, don't do this." Optimus said and I stopped struggling.

"But h-he's gonna kill you and them." I said as Optimus brought me close. "After I told my friends and they told police, he tried to kill me and told me that he would kill them. He said it was all my fault!" I broke into tears and Optimus tried to soothe me.

"Wendy, your father never should have hurt you in the first place." Optimus said as I choked on my sobs. "He is a cruel, unforgiving man. I promise you that he will not touch you or your friends. And he may have technology that can hurt us, but we will stand against him." I wiped away my tears and looked at him.

"I j-just don't want y-you to get hurt." I said. "I had a bad dream a-and he said that h-he would show up and m-make me regret ever living." Optimus lifted me to his face and stared at me.

"I will protect you from him at all costs." Optimus said and I hugged him. He cupped a hand over me and we stayed like that until I calmed down enough.

"Ratchet says that we need to return to base." Optimus said and he put me on his shoulder. "Everyone is worried about you." I shuddered and Optimus gave me a concerned look.

"I'm not sure I'm ready to go back." I said and held onto his neck. "I don't know what will happen if I'm seen around them with him watching." Optimus gave me a reassuring look before a ground bridge opened up.

"You will be fine, Wendy." Optimus said and he walked through the ground bridge. I was met with my friends smiling at me and Ratchet giving me a relieved look.

"Wendy, are you ok?" Kathy asked as I was set down beside of her. "We heard everything over the phone. How did your father even get to this dimension?" I shook my head and shrugged.

"I don't know. But he knows that I'm here along with Zach. I don't think that he knows the rest of you are here." I said and the rest come over and group hug around me.

"Wendy, you have nothing to worry about." Anna said. "If your father dares lay a hand on us, we'll kick his ass!" I smiled at that mental image, but then my attention turned to Agent Fowler, who walked over to me and hugged me. My eyes widened a moment before I returned the hug. I don't shake away free hugs. All of the others' eyes widened, too. I guess that they never seen Agent Fowler show any other emotion other than anger.

"You don't have to worry about Silas." he said and released me. "I will do all that I can in order to bring him in." I smiled, but was still confused.

"Thanks, Agent Fowler. But what do you mean Silas?" I said. "His first name is Leland. His full name is Leland Bishop." Agent Fowler looked a little surprised before turning serious again.

"He must have changed his name when he arrived here." he said and then put a hand to his chin. "The real question is how did he get here?" The Outcasts all exchanged a look.

"I believe we know." William said and he explained everything. I couldn't stay around to hear them explain my past life to the new bots and Sapphire. I sat down on the stairs away from everyone else. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Sapphire staring at me with concern.

"So, you surprised that I went through that?" I asked and she shook her head up and down.

"I didn't even have worse." she said and sat down beside of me. "I'm so sorry, Wendy."

"It's ok, really, just as long as he doesn't hurt anyone I hold near and dear to my heart." I said and sighed. "Not to mention, he ruined your life and is hunting you, too."

"Yeah, I know." Sapphire said and she petted Snow. "But if he didn't, I wouldn't have my powers to protect you from Starscream or have Snow. And I wouldn't have met you guys and Jazz. I bet you didn't even hear the good news about me and him." I looked at her with curiosity.

"What news?" I asked as she smiled and Snow rubbed his head against her hand.

"Since I don't have any parents and I can't really be taken out of the state with M.E.C.H. after me, Agent Fowler is making arrangements with Jazz to adopt me." Sapphire said and her smile grew. "He's going to be my dad now." I smiled at her and gave her and Snow a hug.

"Oh, that's great! I'm so happy for you!" I said and she hugged me back while Snow licked my hand. "Your new life is starting out wonderful." Sapphire nodded and we both clasped into an uncomfortable silence.

"Sooo, is there anything you want to do now?" Sapphire said as she looked to me. "Zach and Anna said that you have to be cheered up whenever you have a nightmare or something makes you think about your father." I smiled, they always have to worry about me.

"Yeah, it's their rules." I said and stood up. "Before the Bots had to go after the D.I.N.G.U.S., we were going to karaoke. Do you want to sing with me?" Sapphire shook her head.

"I don't really sing in front of other people." she said. "I'm kinda shy."

"It's only us, the boys, Ratchet and Jazz here." I said. "It's not a big crowd." Sapphire finally agreed with me and we both picked up a microphone as I picked a song. And this one was the perfect song.

**Stand in the Rain- Superchick**

(_Sapphire__)_

_She never slows down. She doesn't know why but she knows when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down. She won't turn around. The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down._

_(Both)_

_So stand in the rain, stand your ground, stand up when it's all crashing down. You stand through the pain. You won't drown and one day what's lost can be found. You stand in the rain._

_(Wendy)_

_She won't make a sound, alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down. She wants to be found. The only way out is through everything she's running from, wants to give up and lie down._

_(Both)_

_So stand in the rain, stand your ground, stand up when it's all crashing down. You stand through the pain. You won't drown and one day, what's lost can be found. You stand in the rain._

_(Sapphire)_

_So stand in the rain, stand your ground, stand up when it's all crashing down._

_(Wendy)_

_Stand through the pain. You won't drown and one day, what's lost can be found._

_(Both)_

_So stand through the rain, stand your ground, stand up when it's all crashing down. You stand through the pain. You won't drown and one day, what's lost can be found. You stand through the rain._

By the time we finished singing, all eyes were on us. Raf stared at Sapphire with shock and smiled. Jazz stared at his adopted daughter and he smiled at her.

"Sapphire, I didn't know you could sing like that!" Raf said as Sapphire smiled. "You sounded beautiful!" That part made them both blush and I noticed Ratchet staring at me with shock and another emotion I couldn't place. Was it...love? I blushed at the thought and looked away. No, he couldn't love me. I'm just his charge.

"Wow, Wendy, you have a voice, too, girly." Jazz said as he poked me in the stomach. I giggled.

"Thanks." I said and my attention turned to the couch. I sat back down, feeling a little less depressed about today.

"Wendy." Ratchet said and I turned to him. "Do you want to finish filling out your school application?" I nodded and wandered over to him. He held his hand out for me and I climbed on. Ratchet put me on his shoulder and I scooted closer to his face. I could feel him tense when I brushed against his face, but then he loosened up.

I put my head against Ratchet's face and I felt him tense up again. He looked at me and I smiled. He smiled back before turning his attention back to the screen. I wondered if he really did like me. I blushed at the thought and turned my attention back to the screen.

**So, that's the end of this chapter. Hopefully I can update sooner than this. I have a lot to do in the week.**

**So, did anyone else figure out the puzzle about Wendy and Silas? Oh, and I had no idea if that name was right. I hope I got Silas' name right. Well his old one and new one.**

**Please read and review and no flames! :D**


	10. Chapter 10: Field trip and adoption

**Yay, new chappie! There will be a few surprises in this one, some you may never guess. Read to find out!**

**I do own my OCs. Zaqn123 owns Sapphire and Hasbro owns Transformers.**

**Wendy POV**

Tomorrow for the first time in about 5 days, the Outcasts can actually see civilization. We all have to turn in our applications in the main office at Jasper High and audition for the Glee Club. We already had out song picked out and we were heading over there after school was let out. After we do that, we have to go shopping again so we can get some more clothes and help pick some for Sapphire because she had some sort of jumpsuit on when she arrived.

I sat down on the stairs and twirled my hair around my fingers. I always do that when I'm nervous. Ratchet sensed my nervousness and he held a hand out to me. That was my cue to get on. I stepped onto his hand and he lifted me to his shoulder.

"Is something wrong?" he asked as I clambered onto his shoulder and sat down. I shook my head.

"No, I'm ok, just nervous." I said and twirled my hair in my fingers again. Ratchet examined me doing said actions and then blinked.

"Why are you nervous?" Ratchet asked.

"Because of the Glee Club audition." I said and stopped twirlng my hair. "What if they don't accept us? Jack, Miko, and Raf already told us how people judge others in a flash. What if that happens to us and we get kicked out just by the way we are?" Ratchet gave me a disbelieving look.

"That's nonsense, Wendy. You and the other humans all have a wonderful talent and don't let anyone else tell you otherwise!" he said. "Anyone who doesn't want you are out of their processors." I smiled at him before raising an eyebrow.

"Processors?" I asked and he had to correct himself.

"I mean, their heads." He said and I giggled. He looked at me with a twinkle in his eyes and I blushed. Dammit, what's up with me? I turned my head over in time to see Bulkhead arrive with Miko.

"You sound just like my parents!" Miko said.

"Aren't they Japanese?" Bulkhead asked as he transformed.

"They may speak a different language, but they say the same things!" Miko retorted. I turned so I was facing away from the computer screen to watch the conversation.

"That's because we want what's best for you. And that means making sure you go to school. Not jail!" Bulkhead said and my eyes widened.

"Uh, oh. What'd you do?" Jack asked in a teasing manner as he leaned along the railing. I had to find out what she did.

"I ditched detention." Miko said, casually. Anna walked down the stairs and high fived her.

"Lucky, if I do that sorta thing, I get kicked outta Glee Club and have to do community service." she said and Bulkhead leaned down to Miko.

"Look, Miko. Before I became a warrior, I was a laborer: construction. I can build stuff, I can break stuff and that's it!" he said, hoping she would get the hint. But Miko took his advice the wrong way.

"I like breaking stuff! I wanna be just like you, Bulk!" Miko said and I facepalmed at her obviousness. Anna smiled at Miko's answer.

"As do I." she said and crossed her arms.

"Ugh, why do you wanna be like me when you can be a medic like Ratchet?" Bulkhead said, frustrated that Miko didn't take the hint. I glanced at Ratchet, who was busy typing on the computer.

"I'm detecting a fresh energon pulse from the nation called Greece." my guardian announced and I turned back to the computer. "An ancient city. Quite historic, I believe."

"Ancient Greece, huh? Oh, field trip!" Bulkhead said with some excitement.

"Anna, you coming with?" Miko asked.

"Hell yeah!" Anna said. Ratchet bridged the 3 Wreckers to Greece.

"Ah, Ancient Greece, the most historic place in the world." Kathy said.

"Each time I hear 'Greece,' I think of the movie 'Troy.'" William said and he smirked. I smirked, knowing that Troy is our town name. Kathy gasped excitedly.

"Oh, I LOVED that movie!" she said and hopped up and down. "My favorite character is Achilles." My eyes widened at his name.

"He's my favorite character, too." I said. "I mean, c'mon, what woman couldn't resist THAT body?" Ratchet was listening by that point and he was staring at me with an emotion I couldn't place.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, a hint of what sounded like jealousy in his voice.

"There's this movie called 'Troy' that our history teacher had us watch and it was AWESOME!" Michael said.

"Yeah, the main character's name is Achillies and he was a big part of the Trojan War." Kathy explained. "Brad Pitt played the role of Achilles and boy was he HOT!" Kathy said faned herself with her hand. I giggled.

"Oh, yeah. He was hot with a capital H! I'm jealous of the girl who played as Hector and Parris' cousin." I said and Ratchet gave me a disbelieving look.

"What's so special about him, anyway?" Ratchet asked, now showing that he was jealous. I blushed.

"We have to let you guys watch the movie sometime." I said. "If it exists here." Then, Bulkhead asked for a bridge back and all of the Autobots piled into the main room. Miko showed Optimus a picture on her phone.

"It is indeed an energon harvester. A tool created by the Ancients to remove raw energon from any nearby source." Optimus said as he studied the photo.

"Greek Gods knew Autobots?" Raf asked in disbelief.

"No. The Ancients often used the art of a given era to conceal messages." Optimus explained. "This fresco was likely a signpost indicating a harvester's location hidden somewhere on this planet."

"Uh, Optimus, if the harvester removes energon from anything, and you all have energon pumping inside you..." Jack trailed off.

"In Decepticon hands, the harvester could be a devastating weapon." Optimus said.

"See? You were a genius to destroy that painting!" Miko said to Bulkhead.

"I can't argue with that." Anna said as she and Miko high fived.

"Miko's not wrong. How can the Cons find the harvester without the fresco?" Arcee asked.

"There is a way." Sapphire declared. "With the Web. Raf, do you want to finish for me?"

"No problem." Raf agreed. "If you do an image search for 'Greek God' or 'Golden Orb,' this pops up. It's in a museum." Raf pulled up a picture of a white Greek God statue with a golden orb in it's hand. The Bots stared at the picture.

"That the real deal?" Arcee asked.

"Contact Agent Fowler." Optimus said, without taking his eyes off the screen. My guardian did so, only to have Agent Fowler's answering machine instead.

"I hate talking to machines." Ratchet grumbled and I smiled.

"Are you guys technically machines?" I asked, earning a small glare from Ratchet and a chuckle from Jazz.

"Without Agent Fowler's direct aid, we will have to confiscate the harvester on our own." Optimus had announced.

"Hold on, confiscate?" William asked. "As in steal museum property?" Jack asked.

"That sounds...illegal." Raf said.

"I do not wish to break human law. But once the Decepticons learn of the harvester's location, they will not hesitate to obtain it by any means necessary. We must act covertly." Optimus said.

"No offense, Optimus. But covertly and giant robots don't really go well together. Museums are public. And they have guards and security cameras." Jack explained.

"I can see that in my mind." Michael said and smiled. "And it ain't going too well."

"No problem! We're small enough to sneak in! And we're not a government secret!" Miko told us.

"Miko, I'm not sure that's wise." Bulkhead said.

"We can do it!" Anna piped up. "We have muscles over there and girls who know how to sneak in."

"She's right." I said, earning a few looks. "5 boys and 5 girls should be able to sneak in and out easily. And if we get caught, then you have 6 convincing actors to buy you some time."

"But how will you get the harvester?" Ironhide asked. "Ain't that thing a little heavy for you?"

"Muscles." I smriked and pointed to the 5 boys.

"It might be our best option, Ironhide." Optimus told the weapons specialist. "The longer we debate, the more time we give the Decepticons." In the next few minutes, we came up with a plan.

"Autobots, transform and roll out!" Optimus ordered and they all went through the portal. He sounded so badass saying that! All of us humans were currently standing on a lift, waiting to go.

"So, who's nervous?" I asked. Jack, Raf, Sapphire and Michael raised their hands. I shrugged. "I guess you all are the only ones."

"How come you guys aren't as nervous?" Raf asked me.

"Whenever we had to perform or get ready for a play, we would try to calm ourselves by thinking of funny things and laughing at jokes." William explained.

"Yeah, we got used to it after a while. Well, everyone but Michael. I remember in one play, we had to do a scene where we snuck up on each other, so we know how to be quiet and sneak around." Zach said.

"We haven't done anything like this, but it'll be fun trying to do it." I said.

"Hell yeah!" Kathy and Anna say together and we all high five.

"_Children."_ Optimus said from over the com link, earning a few scoffs from Jack, William and Zach. "_I will have a clear view of you. Once you secure the harvester, I will contact Ratchet and he will bridge you back to base." _Said Bot activated the bridge

We went through the bridge and noticed the statue. It was pretty, but we could stare at it later. Optimus was in his truck mode and he flashed the lights 3 times. That was the start signal. Jack rose the lift up under the camera. Miko took a picture and placed her phone over the camera. Now for the heavy lifting.

The 5 girls loosened the orb out of the statue's hand and we did our best to switch sides with the boys so they could put the orb down easily. Then I heard a crack. We all turned to see Optimus staring at us and a badass red car transformed and stabbed him with some sort of electric pole. Optimus fell to the ground and the red guy jumped on his back and stabbed him again.

"It's Cons!" Raf gasped and he grabbed Sapphire's hand.

"Oh no!" she said and hugged him. Snow nervously yowled and swished his tail.

"They've got Optimus!" Jack said. "Shit!" Anna and Kathy say in unison.

"Ok, we need to move!" Zach said as the boys carefully eased the harvester down as we tried to make room for it. There isn't going to be enough room for us all on here. Miko, Anna and Kathy were watching the fight going on outside. The boys set the harvester down in time for a Cybertronian to hit the wall and make the alarm go off.

"C'mon. Time to make our exit, guys." Miko said. Jack lowered the lift so Anna, Miko, Kathy and I could get off and scout ahead for a way out. The boys and Sapphire followed on the lift. Miko found a garage and hit the bottom to open it. Anna followed Miko under the opening door and froze when a flashlight beam hit them. I grabbed Kathy and slapped a hand over her her mouth to keep her from making any noise as I pulled her back.

"Uh...wassup?" Miko asked, nervously. "Hey, there!" Anna said with a fake smile.

"Better come with me, girls." a security guard said and grabbed them both and took them to his office.

"Not good." Jack said.

"Hey look!" Michael said and he pointed to another garage door. It was open slightly and we could see a pair of Cybertronian legs from the other side. "Hey Arcee!" Michael ran over and Jack followed close behind him.

"Arcee!" Jack called and we ran after them. News flash, Michael, that's not Arcee!

"It's Soundwave!" Raf said. "Aw, shit!" Zach and William say in unison. Soundwave grabbed the harvester and then stared at me. He grabbed me and I shrieked in surprise.

"Leave her alone!" Sapphire yelled as she threw a fireball at Soundwave and Snow growled and clawed the air between them. Soundwave dodged the fireball his tentacle grabbed Sapphire. She screamed as she was taken away from Snow and the leopard yowled with pain.

"No, let her go!" Raf yelled and had to be held back by Zach and Jack. Soundwave watched Sapphire before letting her get closer to Snow. As the pair struggled to be with each other, Soundwave grabbed Snow with the same tentacle Sapphire was in. He transformed and I was in the passenger seat while Sapphire held Snow close in the driver seat. I tried to reach for her, but the seatbelt was tight around me. I couldn't do anything.

**Ratchet POV**

I felt nervous for some reason as the rest of Team Prime came back. Something wasn't right. I noticed that 4 humans were missing.

"Where are Wendy, Anna, Miko and Sapphire?" I asked. Ironhide, Jazz and Bulkhead exchanged nervous glances and I got suspicious. "Someone better tell me what happened or I start throwing wrenches!" I threatened and raised the servo with the wrench.

"Whoa, whoa, put da wrench down!" Jazz said and hid behind Ironhide.

"Um, Miko and Anna got caught by security." Jack said.

"Wendy and Sapphire were taken by Soundwave along with the harvester." William admitted with shame and fear. Wendy captured by Soundwave!?

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WENDY WAS TAKEN!?" I shouted.

"Soundwave got the harvester first, grabbed Wendy and then grabbed Sapphire when she was trying to protect Wendy." Michael said. "We have to get Wendy back!"

"Hey! Sapphire was caught, too!" Rafael yelled, surprising us all. The boy never shouted before. Rafael started to cry and Kathy hugged him. I growled. Those Decepticons will pay if they hurt those girls.

"Don't worry, old friend." Optimus put a servo on my shoulder. "We will get them back." For your sake, Optimus, I hope so.

**Wendy POV**

Soundwave chained me to the wall and put Sapphire and Snow in a small cage hanging from the ceiling. The chains were a little uncomfortable, but I'll live. Sapphire was still recovering from her little attack. She passed out for a few seconds during the flight.

"Wendy, what do we do now?" Sapphire asked and pet Snow for comfort.

"I guess we hang out here and wait for the Bots to rescue us." I said. "At least we're here with the Decepticons instead of my dad's team." Sapphire nodded at that.

"But it would be better if we were with neither." she said.

"Sapphire, I don't know how well you do at acting, but try not to let too much emotion show on your face." I explained. "If they see that, then they will want to torture you first like you'll be the easiest one to crack. And don't look at me whenever they try to question you. They would use me to get you to answer." Sapphire nodded.

"I don't know about that last part." she said. "They might threaten one of us into talking by using one of us regardless. What do we do then?"

"Don't tell them anything no matter what happens." I said and then the doors open to reveal that red guy from the museum and the one that Miko and Anna ran into at Greece. Time to act smart ass.

"What's up, bitchface and asswipe?" I asked. "Anything new happen today?" They both glared at me and the red guy stepped up to me. He made me look at him with a clawed finger.

"My designation is Knock Out. Don't forget it." he growled.

"Ok, so I accidentally said that wrong." I said with a smart ass attitude. "If I heard you correct, your name is dickhead. Yeah, that's it!" Knock Out was angry now. I put on a fake smile and tried to avoid eye contact. Knock Out had scary cool red eyes and he meant business.

"You are a really stubborn human." Knock Out sneered and I looked at Breakdown, the other guy. He was pretty cool looking, now that I got a good look at him.

"Sup?" I asked him, completely ignoring Knock Out. "You have awesome eyes." I think my little compliment must have surprised them both.

"My optics?" Breakdown asked, confused.

"I guess that's what they're called, yeah." I said.

"Trying to be nice won't get you out that easily." Knock Out said. I shrugged.

"Eh, it was my best shot." I said. "Would you rather me compliment you guys more or be a bitch about it?" They stared at me. I was glad that they were paying more attention to me than to Sapphire. If they found out what she could do, then all bets were off.

They both left and it was just me and Sapphire. We were silent for a couple of minutes before Starscream came in.

"Aw, shit!" I said and Sapphire had a feared look on her face. Starscream smirked at me and I glared at him. I saw him glance at Sapphire and Snow.

"I have both of the humans I wanted right here." Starscream said and he used a claw to make me look at him. "And there is no escaping here. How are you today, my dear Wendy?"

"Well, I'm being held on this rust bucket by an old tin can who's a real ass and getting cramps by these restraints. So, um, yeah I'm doing great!" I say, voice heavy with sarcasm. Starscream growled and gave me a glare.

"Watch your mouth, fleshling! Do you know who you're talking to?" Starscream threatened.

"Who are you, my dad? You can't tell me what to do!" I shot back. Starscream looked over to Sapphire and he gave me a wicked smile. I didn't let it show on my face or in my eyes, but I regretted what I said and knew where he was going with this.

"Surely you don't want your little friend to get hurt now, do you?" Starscream said and he gestured to Sapphire, who was clutching onto Snow for dear life. "If you want to see her alive and well, tell me where the Autobot base is and I will let you both go free." I scoffed and rolled my eyes at that.

"You and I both know well that you won't keep your promise and keep us regardless." I said. "And I won't let you harm Sapphire and Snow!"

"And who's going to stop me?" Starscream asked with a menacing tone. I noticed a movement behind him and saw Bulkhead charging up his gun.

"If you want my honest opinion, then he will." I pointed my head to Bulkhead. Starscream turned around and was face to face with Bulkhead's gun. I smirked. "And who's going to stop him?"

"Bulkhead!" Sapphire said, excitedly. Jazz, Optimus and Ironhide came in right behind him. "Jazzy!" Jazz took Sapphire and Snow out of the cage and they cuddled for a second before Starscream charged up his gun and aimed at me.

"A wrong move and this human is toast." he threatened. I let no emotion show on my face. If I were to die here, then that means that all of my friends are safe from my father's wrath. I stared at the pretty red color coming from Starscream's gun and braced myself.

"Look around, Starscream." Ironhide said. "You're surrounded. Just let the human go and we won't hurt you as much." Then Bulkhead shot Starscream and they began to brawl. Optimus got the chains off and he held me close. I hugged my hero and saw Starscream go through the wall. I snickered at him.

"That's what you get for messing with us!" I shouted, earning a few chuckles from Ironhide and Jazz. We walked out of there and walked in the hallway. "So, did ya miss us?" Optimus looked down at me and I smiled at him. I could tell he was smiling behind his face mask. It made him look like a boss!

"Yes, and I believe that your friends will be wanting to hug you when we get back." Optimus said before comming Ratchet. "Ratchet, send a ground bridge." A bridge formed about a second later and we went through it.

"Wendy, Sapphire!" Everyone cheered and the humans practically glomped us. I was knocked to the floor with everyone else and we laughed. I was snatched up by a hand and noticed it was Ratchet. I blushed, but I hugged his large finger.

"Heya!" I said and he scanned me. I shivered and he apologized. "They didn't hurt me. They just talked to us and Starscream didn't even get a chance to hurt us." Ratchet glared at Starscream's name.

"If he tries to hurt you again, then I will personally rip out his spark!" Ratchet threatened. I was taken aback. Ratchet was really that worried about me? I looked away to Kathy and she gestured to me. I asked Ratchet to put me down by Kathy and she hugged me.

"You know, you have a good record of getting caught by giant robots!" Kathy joked and I smiled.

"Yeah, I know." I said. Sapphire was hugging Raf and they both looked happy. I smiled at that. We all went our different ways. Sapphire and Raf were both typing on the computer, Zach, William and Michael were talking by the couch, Miko, Anna and Bulkhead were dunebashing, Jack and Arcee went on a drive and the two of us were talking on the steps.

"So, you basically smart mouthed them and they didn't do anything to you?" Kathy asked. I nodded.

"Starscream was getting ready to harm Sapphire and I was about to tell him to not hurt her, but I saw Bulkhead enter with the rest and they rescued us." I told her.

"Wendy." Ratchet called me. "Could you please come here." I got up and Kathy walked over to the boys. I walked over to Ratchet, who had his hand held out for me to get on. After I got on his hand, Ratchet walked with me into the med bay. I saw Optimus and Agent Fowler there. I looked to Ratchet in confusion. Ratchet gave me a reassuring look before placing me on the table with Agent Fowler.

"Wendy, we need to discuss something in private." Agent Fowler said in a serious tone. I tilted my head.

"What?" I asked.

"We've noticed that you have no parents to take care of you. Your biological father is here, but even I'm not stupid enough to hand you over to him. So, Optimus has decided to take you in as his adopted daughter. What do you have to say?" Agent Fowler asked. I was shocked. I had nothing to say. I looked up at Optimus and saw a gleam in his eyes-I mean, optics.

"You would do this for me?" I asked and walked to the edge of the table. Optimus nodded.

"Wendy, you have no parental units to take care of you here and I wish not to see you in anymore pain with your father. I know that the rest of the Autobots have charges to take care of, so I wanted to be the one responsible for you." Optimus explained. Well, doesn't he know how to get on my good side! I nodded.

"I think that would be a great idea." I said and smiled. I lifted my arms up to him, wanting to hug him. Optimus smiled, picked me up and hugged me. I finally felt happy that someone had decided to adopt me. And the best part about it is that I can still see my friends.

"Prime, I hope you can take good care of this child." Agent Fowler said.

"Hey, I'm a teenager, not a child!" I said and hugged my new father. "Oh, what's the date, today? The whole time we were here, I never knew what the number of the day was." Agent Fowler checked his phone.

"It's September 20." he answered. I frowned. September 20. The day before he was born. All three of the dudes in front of me looked at me with concern. "Is there something wrong?" I nodded.

"Tomorrow is September 21." I said. "September 21 is my father's birthday." They all understood and nodded. Optimus and Agent Fowler went to talk about the adoption while Ratchet and I stayed behind in the med bay.

"Wow, I can't believe the almighty leader of the Autobots is going to adopt me." I said while sitting on Ratchet's shoulder. "I'm so happy right now!" Ratchet smiled at me and I hugged his face. Ratchet didn't hesitate to hug me back. We stayed like that for a few seconds before we looked away.

"When will you tell the other humans?" Ratchet asked. I shrugged.

"Whenever we go back into the main room, I guess." I said. "I'm sure Kathy and Anna will freak when they hear about this." Ratchet took me back to the main room. I don't know how, but the Outcasts seemed to know there was something going on.

"Ok, Wendy, what happened in there?" William asked. Ratchet set me down by the couch and they all surrounded me.

"Jeez, why you gang up on me?" I asked, a little claustrophobic when they surrounded me. They backed off a little.

"Sorry." Michael apologized. "But what happened in there? You look too happy."

"Optimus is adopting me!" I said and they had shocked looks on their faces. I clapped a hand over my mouth to keep from laughing. "Your faces look priceless!" Then they all cheered and glomped me. No, no, they DOG PILED on me.

"Guys...can't breathe!" I gasped from under Kathy. We all struggled to get off of each other and I laughed with the rest. "Ow, you guys broke my ribcage!" I felt something scan me and I shivered. We all looked to Ratchet.

"Dude, it was a figure of speech." Michael said and he put an arm around me. I took his arm and put it back where it was.

"Nice try, Romeo." I said and walked off. Michael is really desperate to get together with me. I walked over to Optimus who just got back from talking to Agent Fowler.

"Sup?" I asked and he picked me up. "I told them about the news and they dog piled on me." Optimus smiled at me and I smiled back.

"I have told Ironhide and Jazz." Optimus said. "They are happy for us both." I felt tired from the day. All I wanted to do now was sleep. Optimus took note of my drowsiness and he walked through the hallway.

"Where are we going?" I asked and tried to keep my eyes open. Optimus got to a door and he punched in an access code before going inside.

"My berth room. Ratchet said that you needed a different place to sleep. He says that you have been sleeping on a table." Optimus said. I nodded. Optimus laid down on his berth and set me on his chest. Surprisingly, the spot I was on was soft, not hard. I got comfortable.

"Sleep well, Wendy." Optimus said. "I will be here when you wake up."

"Goodnight...daddy." I said and closed my eyes.

**Chappie end! Did anyone like that last part? I thought it would be cool for Wendy to be adopted by Optimus. PLEASE READ WHAT'S BELOW!**

**I have been informed of something called SOPA that has been wanting to take down Fanfiction, YouTube, and Devaintart. We need lots of votes to keep these sites alive. I don't have a link or whatever to vote, but ask around and see if there's anyone you know who has a link. DOWN WITH SOPA! LONG LIVE FANFICTION!**

**And I will be needing new Autobots to come in. I will take in at least 3 more and I have no idea who to bring in. The reason why I am bringing in new bots is because I want the Outcasts to have their own bots and the original bots to have only one human to watch after. PM me or post on a review who to add in.**

**I have no idea when the Ancient Greece trip was, so I picked a random day and month. Don't blame me if I'm wrong, I don't think they ever called the day on the show.**

**Please R&R and no flames! :) Peace!**


	11. Chapter 11: Family and Auditions

**Whaddup? I'm back with another chapter! This chapter has nothing to do with Speed Metal on TFP because most of this chapter will be for the Outcasts' audition for Glee Club and Wendy having some heart to heart chats.**

**I own: my OCs**

**Zaqn123 owns: Sapphire and Snow**

**Hasbro owns: Transformers**

**I also don't own Scream by Usher or Because of You by Kelly Clarkson.**

**Wendy POV**

I woke up feeling someone watching me. I yawned and then turned my head to see my new father staring at me like as if he were waiting for me to wake up. Well this is awkward!

"Um...morning?" I greeted in a confused manner, wondering why the hell he was staring at me like that. It was starting to freak me out.

"Good morning, Wendy." Optimus said and he carefully scooped me up into his hand and kept staring at me. Yep, definitely freaked out.

"Um, is there any reason why you're staring at me like that?" I asked. "It's starting to scare me a little." Optimus gave me an apologetic look.

"I am sorry. I do not mean to scare you. I was just waiting for you to wake up." Optimus admitted with shame.

"It's ok." I said and then had a thought. "How long were you waiting for me to wake up?"

"Almost an Earth hour." he answered. "It is 6:30 AM." I stared at him as if he were crazy.

"Ok, I'm gonna not find that creepy at all." I said with a sarcastic tone. "You didn't have to wait for me to wake up. You could've just set me down here and went on your way."

"If I were to leave you alone here while you were sleeping and you woke up with no one in here, you would have no way to get down from my berth." Optimus said. I peered over his hand and saw a long way down. Well, looks like jumping was off the list.

"Oh." I said and smiled sheepishly. "Or you could've brought me along with you."

"I would possibly need both of my servos if I had brought you along." Optimus said before standing up. "We should be heading out, don't you think?" I nodded.

"Ok. Onward!" I say as I hold a fist in the air. I could've swore I saw Optimus smile a little bit. I have a new mission: get my father to smile a lot more often. Now I know I still call him Optimus, but I find it respectful to call him by his first name. I will still call him Dad, but I want today to be over with before I do. We entered the main room and Optimus set me down so I could get breakfast. I really need to stop forgetting to eat.

"Hey, girl!" Kathy said as she hugged me. "Congrats on the adoption! I can't believe Boss Bot himself wants to adopt you." I hugged her back.

"I know, I can't believe it, either." I said and we let go. "What do you want, Froot Loops or Honey Nut Cheerios?"

"Cheerios, please." We both made a bowl and sat down on the couch to watch TV.

"So, you ready for that Glee Club audition?" I asked Kathy. She nodded, vigorously.

"Oh, yeah!" Kathy said. "We are going to blow them away!"

"Got that right!" I said and we high fived. We ate our cereal and watched an episode of Spongebob. It was the Krusty Krab pizza episode and I smirked, thinking of the day we encountered the scraplets. I found it funny when we all gasped and said 'Squidward!' I wish we could do that again.

"Hey, girls." Michael greeted and he put his arms around us. "Whatcha doing?" Me and Kathy gave him a deadpanned look and he took his arms off of us.

"Eating and watching Spongebob." We said simultaneously.

"Oh, cool!" Michael said and sat down in between us. "Which episode?"

"Krusty Krab pizza." We both say again.

"Sweet, I love this one!" he said and put an arm around me. I gave Michael an 'Are you serious?' look, but he was busy concentrating on the TV. I decided to leave his arm around me, but I didn't snuggle with him. It was just to keep him satisfied.

"Hey, Wendy, what's up?" William asked as he approached. He seemed to stiffen when he saw Michael's arm around me. I waved at him and decided to be obvious around him.

"Hey, nothing much, just watching Spongebob." I said.

"Which one?" William asked, his eyes looking at me and then to Michael's arm around me.

"Krusty Krab pizza." Kathy answered without taking her eyes off the TV.

"Yes, I love that one!" William said. "Mind if I sit down?"

"Sit." I said and made room on the other side of me. William sat down and we were all crammed together on the couch. William put an arm around me and Michael's arm twitched, making them both remove their arms. They both put a hand by my hands as if they were hoping to have me hold one. I glanced at their hands and kept my hands on my lap.

"William, Michael, what are you two doing?" Ratchet's voice came from behind us. I looked at Michael and William and they seemed to be staring each other down. Once Ratchet spoke, they both stared at him, back to each other and then to me. Kathy looked at them both in confusion and then she rolled her eyes, knowing what was with them both. I looked to Ratchet, who had a slight glare at the two boys. Either he was just trying to help me get them off my back or he was jealous that they were trying to make a move on me.

'Wait, why would Ratchet be jealous?' I thought. 'He doesn't like me. Who would like someone as broken as me?' I was broken from my thoughts as Michael stood up.

"I'm getting something to eat." he said and walked away, sulking. I closed my eyes and sighed. They just don't give up whenever I say I don't want to date them.

"Is something wrong, Wendy?" Ratchet asked and I shook my head.

"No, I'm fine." I lied. Ratchet sensed my lie, but he let it go and resumed to his work. He gave me another look before starting on his work. I blushed. Damn my hormones! They never acted like this before my depression. Spongebob went off and the rest of the Autobots and Outcasts arrived in the main room. Kathy and I walked down the stairs with William tagging along behind me. Jazz and Ironhide walked up to me at the end of the stairs.

"Hey, girly! Congrats on you and Boss Bot!" Jazz said and I smiled at him.

"Yeah, congrats. I never thought the mech would do this sorta thing." Ironhide said. I was going to take that as a compliment. I smiled at him.

"Thanks, guys." I said and patted their large feet. "I never saw it coming."

"What are you guys talking about?" Arcee asked. Oh yeah, they never heard the news.

"Optimus has decided to adopt Wendy like Jazz did for Sapphire." Ironhide said. Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee had shocked looks on their faces and I giggled at their reactions.

"It's true!" I said and did jazz hands. "He's my new dad!"

"Congratulations, Wendy." Arcee said with a smile. I smiled at her and Bulkhead pumped his first in the air. "Alright Optimus!" he said.

Bumblebee was beeping something I couldn't understand.

"Bumblebee says that he views Optimus as his father figure and that you two are like siblings now." Arcee explained to me. I looked at Bee and smiled.

"Thanks, Bee. I'd be glad to be called your sister!" I hugged his hand and he pet my back.

"What do you view me as?" Bulkhead asked. I thought about that for a second.

"You're like a brother, Bee, too. Ironhide and Jazz are like my crazy uncles, and Arcee is like a mom to me." They all smiled at me. Ironhide and Jazz shared a confused look.

"Crazy uncles?" Ironhide asked. "What makes us crazy?"

"You mess with guns. That's all I'm gonna say about you. Jazz...I have no idea. It's better than being called a monkey's uncle." I said and that last part had the Outcasts cracking up laughing.

"What's a monkey's uncle?" Ironhide asked and I giggled.

"Look it up on the Internet." I said. After a second or two, Ironhide gave me a glare.

"That's not very funny." he said and I giggled.

"Dude, you wouldn't have been called that, Jazz would've been called that." I said. "But no, Jazz, you're a crazy uncle." The Outcasts drug me away so we could practice one last time for the audition. We managed to get the bots to come and watch us since the auditions were open in the school's auditorium. Anyone could watch if they wanted to. Ratchet wasn't really interested in going, he wanted to stay and work. But I managed to use my puppy eyes and he agreed to go.

"Hey, Wendy. Can we talk for a minute?" Arcee asked and I nodded. I literally had to be torn away from Michael, because he wouldn't let go of my arm. Arcee and I walked into the hallway towards their berth rooms and stopped there.

"Whatcha wanna talk about?" I asked.

"Did you really mean it when you viewed me as your mother?" Arcee asked in disbelief. I nearly let a frown show. Did she not want to be like a mom? Arcee must read minds because her eyes widened. "It's not because I don't want to be a mother, but I can't believe you would want me as a mother." I smiled at her.

"Of course I meant it." I said. "You're awesome and can kick ass like no tomorrow!" Arcee smiled and she picked me up.

"Thank you. It's just, I had too many friends and family taken from me and I was thinking that it would be the same with you. And that I was the only female." Arcee explained. "I've never really been a mother, even though I helped my sisters take care of sparklings back on Cybertron." My eyes lit up.

"You won't lose me, I'm too easy to find. Wait, you have sisters?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yes. Chromia and Elita-1." Arcee said. "They're still alive out there, I can feel it. I used to help them at their sparkling daycare center in Iacon." I nodded at that.

"Are sparklings the equivalent of a human baby?" I asked. Arcee nodded.

"Yes. I wanted to have a sparkmate and a sparkling of my own, but then the war happened." Arcee said.

"Haven't you had any feelings for one of the guys here?" I asked. Arcee gave me a look that said, 'You didn't just go there.'

"No. And having a sparkmate or a sparkling during this war is a no-go." Arcee said. But I could tell she liked someone here and I was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Aw, c'mon, you can tell me!" I said and poked her hand. "Who else do you have to tell other than me?" Arcee smirked at me.

"I'll tell you when you're 30." She said and I frowned.

"You no fair!" I pouted and then turned serious. "Are you sure? Or are you a little embarrassed that I will call you 'mom' and Optimus as 'dad?' Is that it?" Arcee's eyes widened and I smirked.

"N-no." she stuttered and I giggled. "That's absurd! I don't want Optimus to think of me like that. And he's a Prime. He has no time for that." I rolled my eyes.

"I have a mission to make him smile more, there's no rule that says he can't smile. Is there?" I asked and tilted my head in thought. "Well, either way, you have no worries about that. You can be my mom no matter what anyone else thinks."

"Thanks." Arcee said and smiled. "But is there another reason why I'm like your mother?"

"Yeah, my real mom was like you and she didn't let anyone push her down. She could stand up for herself and can do anything she set her mind to. She could also sing pretty and I decided to follow in her footsteps with singing. She also had long hair like me and wanted mine to grow long and pretty like hers. I also decided to let my hair grow like hers." I explained and sighed. I missed Mama. Arcee noticed and she pet my head.

"You miss her don't you?" She asked and I nodded.

"It wasn't fair what he did." I said. "He robbed me of my mother when I really needed her." Acree had a look of sorrow on her face.

"I'm sorry, Wendy." She apologized. "I know she must've meant a lot to you. I know how you feel with losing a loved one. On that first night you new humans stayed here and they explained your past, I couldn't believe your monster of a father would do that. And right in front of you." I nodded.

"After he killed her, he noticed me and told me to keep quiet or he would do the same to Prim." I said and shivered at the memory.

"Primrose was the name of your sister?" Arcee asked and I nodded. "It's a pretty name."

"Mama picked it out because she always loved that flower. He wanted to pick my name, so it was fair to let Mama pick hers." I said. "I had to tell Prim a lie. That Mama had tripped over the coffee table and hit her head on the glass. But the truth slipped when we had to go to court and it was explained to us all. She wasn't mad at me, but sad that Mama was dead."

"You did it to save her from suffering the same fate." Arcee said. "You did the right thing, Wendy."

"Thanks, Arcee." I said and hugged her. She hugged me back. Just then, I heard a noise and saw my dad looking at us from behind his berth room door. Arcee followed my gaze to him and he seemed nervous.

"I-I'm sorry for intruding on your conversation." Optimus apologized. "I never should have been listening on your conversation."

"How much did you hear?" Arcee asked and I leaned in, waiting for an answer. Optimus looked like a kid who was caught with his hand in a cookie jar. It was actually pretty cute.

"Only some of it." He admitted and scratched the back of his head. "I will go check for any Decepticon activity." Nice excuse, Dad. He quickly walked past us and turned his head to the other side.

"Hello, Ratchet." Optimus said and walked off. Wait, did he say Ratchet? My question was answered when said Bot came out from the end of the hallway, looking pissed at my father. His gaze went apologetic when he looked at us.

"I'm sorry to listen in on your conversation." Ratchet apologized.

"How much did you hear?" I asked. He looked to the ground and back to me.

"Only the end." he admitted. I shrugged and looked to Arcee.

"Their punishment can be them going to our audition." I said and Arcee smiled.

"I think that will be a good punishment for them." she said and Ratchet groaned. He walked away in a sulking manner and I snickered. Arcee put me down and we walked back into the main room. For the next few hours, we Outcasts watched TV and hummed a tune.

"It's time to go, guys." William said and we all walked down the stairs to our rides. Ratchet was grumbling as I got inside.

"Hey, don't blame this on me, you were the one listening to mine and Arcee's conversation." I told him and Ratchet sighed.

"I never meant to, really." Ratchet said. "But I don't see why we all have to go."

"You guys have holoforms, right?" I asked. "The smaller human version of you?"

"Yes, we all have one. I had to work on Jazz and Ironhide to get them a holoform." Ratchet said. "What song are you singing?"

"It's a secret." I said and ran my fingers along the dashboard. I could've sworn I felt him shiver at my touch and I blushed. It was a silent drive and we arrived at the school. Jack, Miko, and Raf were waiting for us at the entrance. As we got out, I noticed that other kids were looking at us.

We all stared in awe at the Bot's holoforms. Optimus looked like a badass biker. His coat was leather and red while his jeans were blue and he was wearing red boots with the Autobot symbol. His hair was jet black and he had blue eyes. He has a handsome holoform. Ironhide looked a lot like Optimus, but he was wearing all black and had the symbol tattooed on his arm. Now I could say he was my uncle. Jazz was the same way, but he was an inch shorter and wore silver clothes and had the symbol on his necklace.

Bulkhead had brown hair and wore green and was pretty chuncky around the middle. He had blue eyes and had the symbol on his shirt. Bumblebee had blonde hair, pretty muscular under the yellow shirt, blue eyes and had the symbol on his shoes. Arcee was skinny, black hair with a streak of pink in it, blue eyes and wore blue clothing. She had the symbol on her ring. Ratchet didn't look as old as I thought he would be. He had orange hair, pretty muscular, orange shirt and white pants. He wore the symbol on a bracelet while his shirt had an emergency cross on the arm. His aquamarine eyes nearly made me faint.

'Wow.' was the only thing that popped into my mind. Ratchet looked handsome! Well, his holoform did. I blushed when I realized he noticed me staring at him. I turned away and we all walked into the building. The Bots were talking to the principal while Sapphire stayed with them. They were hoping that they would let Sapphire in with Snow so she could get an education here like Raf did. He skipped a few grades and it looked like Sapphire could since she was so smart.

"Wow, I can't believe the Bots look that good in their holoforms." Miko said. "They look AWESOME!" I shook my head in agreement.

"They should be in their holoforms a lot more often." I said. The Autobots came towards us as the principal led us to the auditorium. There, we saw two female teachers sitting in the front of the stage. They both looked at us as we came in.

"The ones auditioning for Glee Club sit on this side of the auditorium. Friends and family sit in this section of the auditorium." One of them said as she pointed to both sides. We all went our separate ways. I noticed a group of teenagers at the other side of the auditorium. Some looked like preps who were bored and there were some who looked different. They didn't look as bored, in fact, they were staring at us with interest and curiosity.

"Ok, who's up first?" A teacher asked. We all stood up and walked onto the stage. I didn't feel nervous, but some of those preps were looking at us with hatred. It was like they didn't want us around. I just gave them a blank stare and they looked away, bored.

"What will you be singing?" asked the other teacher.

"We will be singing Scream by Usher." Zach answered. He was always the pack leader, as we called him, but Ethan was really the leader. Zach was 'second' in line. "It's all 6 of us."

"You may start." The teachers say together. The music started and we got ready.

**Scream**

_(William)_

_I see you over there so hypnotic, thinking 'bout what I'd do to that body. I'd get you like (girls) ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby. Ah-ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby._

_(Zach)_

_Got no drink in my hand but I'm wasted. Getting drunk of the thought of you naked. I'd get you like (girls) ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby. Ah-ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby._

_(William and Michael)_

_And I've tried to fight it, to fight it. But you're so magnetic, magnetic. Got one life just live it, just live it. Now relax and get on your back._

_(All)_

_If you wanna scream, yeah! Let me know and I'll take you there. Get you going like, ah-ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby. Ah-ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby. If you wanna turn right! Hope you're ready to go all night! Get you going like, ah-ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby. Ah-ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby. If you wanna scream._

_(Michael)_

_Kill the lights, shut em off, you're electric. Devil eyes telling me, 'Come and get it.' I have you like (girls) ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby. Ah-ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby._

_(William)_

_Girl tonight you're the prey, I'm the hunter. Take you here, take you there, take you under. Imagine me whispering in your ear that I wanna take off all your clothes and put something on ya._

_(Michael and Zach)_

_And I've tried to fight it, to fight it. But you're so magnetic, magnetic. Got one life just live it, just live it. Now relax and get on your back._

_(All chorus, got lazy to type it)_

_(William) Louder, louder, louder! Hey, someone scream loud with me!_

_(Wendy) whoa! Yeeeaaaaahhhhh!_

_(All)_

_If you wanna scream, yeah! Let me know and I'll take you there. Get you going like, ah-ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby. Ah-ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby. If you wanna turn right! Hope you're ready to go all night! Get you going like, ah-ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby. If you wanna screeaaaammmmm!_

We looked to see the two teachers staring at us in awe and most of the other teenagers on the other side of the staring at us with amazement. The preps were like that for a second before they glared, like as if we were going to steal their spotlight. The Autobots were astounded and speechless, even the humans. They had their mouths to the floor.

"You kids are amazing!" The first teacher said and she stood up. "We need a few more voices in the Glee Club and I would like to offer you all a spot."

"Really?" Kathy asked, her voice echoing in the room. We were all surprised.

"Yes, really." She said. "I'm Mrs. Bennett, the drama teacher and that's my sister, Mrs. Shover, the music teacher. And yes, we're both married, so we have different last names. And if you could please tell us what position in Glee Club you would like to be in. Starting with you, young man."

"I'm Zach and I sing bass." Zach answered.

"William and I sing tenor." "Michael, I can be both tenor and bass, but mostly bass."

"Ok, you girls." Mrs. Bennett said and pointed to Anna.

"Anna, strictly alto." she answered. "Kathy, I can sing soprano or alto, mostly alto."

"I'm Wendy and I can sing alto and soprano." I said. "I don't really know which."

"Hm, how about you choose something else to sing and then I can decide for you." Mrs. Bennett said. I was surprised.

"Ok." I say as the Outcasts left me on the stage. Kathy managed to slip me a high five as she stepped off the stage. I knew the perfect song to sing. It fit perfectly because of my life and that it's his birthday.

**Because of You**

_Yooouuuu, yoouuu. I will not make the same mistakes that you did. I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery. I will not break the way that you did, you fell so hard. I've learned the hard way to never let it get that far._

_Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk. Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt. Because of you, I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me. Because of you I am afraid._

_I lose my way and it's not too long before you point it out. I cannot cry because I know that's weakness in your eyes. I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh everyday of my life. My heart can't possibly break when it wasn't even whole to start with._

_Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk. Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt. Because of you, I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me. Because of you I am afraid._

_I watched you die, I heard you cry every night in your sleep. I was so young, you should have known better than to lean on me. You never thought of anyone else, you just saw your pain. And now I cry in the middle of the night for the same damn thing!_

_Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk. Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt. Because of you I try my hardest just to forget everything. Because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in. Because of you I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty! Because of you I am afraid._

_Because of you. Because of you. Yoouuu. Yooooouuuuuuu._

I finished the song and noticed that the two teachers were hard in thought. The teenagers were staring at me with sympathy, like they knew what I went through. The preps there gave me a look and then turned away. The Autobots and Outcasts were stunned. They knew what the song meant and who it was for.

"Wendy, you can be a soprano." Mrs. Bennett said I made my exit off the stage. I saw the other teenagers leaving and the preps were giving us all glares. Zach took notice.

"What the hell is their problem?" I asked and pointed my gaze to them. Everyone looked to the preps and they seemed to back off once they noticed the 3 biggest guys. The preps left and the different people started to leave. They looked at us and one of them waved. I waved back and they were gone. "At least they're friendly."

"I wonder what's their problem?" Kathy asked. "We haven't even started school yet and they already seemed to hate us."

"Kathy, most preps are mean in any universe." William said.

"Yeah, and everyone here judges too quickly." Miko butted in. "They took one look at me and I was immediately unpopular and dangerous to be around. These people are jerks when they wanna be. And I think some of the talented people here don't want their spotlight taken from newcomers."

"Not like we care." Zach scoffed. "And if they dare try to bully us, they get a mouth full of my fist!" He pumped his fist in the air and I smirked.

"Yeah, and I kick em where it hurts!" I said and did a horrible karate kick.

"Defense. I like it!" Miko said and we all went back to base. I was back with Ratchet in his vehicle mode. I didn't want his holoform to go away, it was too handsome! Wait, urgh, what the hell, mind? Why are you acting this way? Sure the holoform was sexy in all ways possible, but it was a holoform, not a real human. Where am I going with this? You know what, never mind!

"Wendy, why did you chose that song?" Ratchet got me out of my thinking. I shook my head a little and thought for a second.

"It reminds me of my life and the fact that I curse the day he was born." I say and Ratchet nearly stopped on the road.

"Wendy, if he wasn't born, then you never would have existed or met us or have great friends that care about you." Ratchet said and I was taken by surprise. He really thought I was important to be born? He said that I was a mistake along with her. We were never meant to exist. I let go of my breath and had to calm myself down. I couldn't break down on the road.

"Thank you for caring, Ratchet." I said in the best cheery voice I could manage. "It means a lot to me. But I also wanted you guys to know a little about what I have to do to get on with my life. Can we talk about something different?" I was hoping that he would change the subject and not poke into my personal bubble.

"Uh...how's the weather?" Ratchet asked and I giggled. That was the best he could come up with?

"It's all good and dandy." I said as I looked out the window. "I like the warmth. It's the hell of a lot better than the cold. I'm more of a summer and beach person." We made it back to base and we all piled back into Bumblebee and Jazz. We had to go back shopping for school clothes and for Sapphire. We got done shopping at around 11, maybe midnight and my feet were SORE from all of that walking! Seriously, I think I lost about 10 pounds. And who says shopping isn't a real workout? Not a workout my ass!

I was on the edge of passing out when we got back to base. Ironhide, Ratchet and Optimus were the only ones awake by this point. The boys had decided to take the stuff in the other room and I walked over to Optimus with sleepy eyes and held my hands up. He managed to catch me when I fell from exhaustion. I could see Ratchet starting to freak out when I fell, but Optimus reassured him that I was fine, just tired. That was the last thing I remember before blacking out.

**So, you didn't think I would update that fast, did ya? Haha, I proved you wrong! The only reason why this didn't take as long is because this chapter was entirely made up of my own experience. I didn't have to make sure I got lots of words down from the original show.**

**From what I've heard, we nearly beat SOPA and we need to keep voting! DOWN WITH SOPA, LONG LIVE FANFICTION AND ALL THOSE OTHER SITES!**

**And I have asked for suggestions as who to bring in new Autobots. I asked for at least 3 and I have picked them: Chromia, Elita-1, and Prowl. Those are the only ones. I chose Chromia so Ironhide won't get too lonely in his room. ;) I chose Prowl because he's British and I haven't seen many stories with him in it. And I chose Elita so the motorcycle sisters could be together. And no, Elita and Optimus won't be together, I never liked that pairing. I think I may hook her up with Jazz because Sapphire needs a mother in her time of need. Optimus will get together with Arcee. If you guys don't like it, then too bad, it's happening anyway!**

**Enough with my rambling, please R&R and no flames! Peace out, guys! ;)**


	12. New School and New Autobots

**New chappie! This is when the Outcasts first go to school. I will try to get them in classes with Jack, Raf and Miko.**

**I own: my OCs**

**Zaqn123 owns: Sapphire and Snow**

**Hasbro owns: Transformers**

**And I don't own these new OCs, Kitcat from the Sky does.**

**Wendy POV**

I woke up in Dad's hand. He had woken me up for school. I yawned.

"I always hated waking up for school." I said and rubbed my eyes. "But Frank would have to drag me out of bed in the morning. Literally." Dad looked at me with amusement in his eyes.

"I could do that to you regardless." he said. I smiled.

"Of course you can, you're the tallest Autobot here!" I say and he puts me down in front of the shopping bags that had my clothes. I walked out with Dad and to the bathroom to change. I didn't put anything real dressy on. I put on something that showed whom I really was.

I had on a punk Disney Tinker Bell shirt with ripped black skinny jeans and knee-high black Converse shoes. I walked into the kitchen and saw Kathy. She was wearing a dark purple glitter shirt with black jeans and Vans.

"Sup?" I asked. She looked at me. Her eyes were red from getting up.

"Sleepy." Kathy answered. "I can't believe you made a deal with Fowler to have us go to school."

"Well it was either that or we stay at some secret government lab or whatnot." I retorted. We fixed our breakfast and sat down at the table there. The rest of the Outcasts were there and we chatted about how we were going to survive the school day.

"I wonder if there will be any cute boys that aren't mean there." Anna said. Zach nearly choked on his milk. I had to stiffen a laugh with the others. "What about you, Wendy? Aren't you on the prowl for someone?" I smiled and shook my head.

"No, Anna. You guys already know my answer. I'm not looking for anyone." I said. I could see Ratchet staring at us from the corner of my eye. He seemed a little disappointed, but I could be wrong.

"Aw, c'mon, Wendy. Surely there has to be someone out there you would like." Michael said as he slipped an arm over my shoulder. "Maybe one of your closests friends." I grabbed his arm and twisted it around. Michael screeched like a girl and wiggled.

"Do I have to repeat myself, Michael?" I asked and let go. He retracted his arm as fast as he could. "I don't want to get together with anyone. Especially now that he is here." Michael looked both disappointed and then mad once I mentioned him.

"Michael, leave her alone." Zach said and he put a hand on my shoulder. "If you don't, you'll be going to school with a black eye." Michael raised his hands in surrender.

"I'm going to go brush my teeth." I say and walk away. I put my dishes away and walked to the bathroom. I felt like I was being watched the whole way there. I quickly brushed my teeth and brushed through my hair. I then splashed water onto my face so I could fully wake up and stared at my reflection in the mirror.

Staring back at me was a normal girl. But I could see under her mask. Behind it was pain and sorrow and her eyes were dark holes. Her mind held darkest secrets that no one could see, her past. There was no future in her eyes. That girl is me. A knock on the door snapped me back into reality.

"Wendy, open up! We need to brush our teeth, too!" Anna's muffled voice came from the other end. I opened the door.

"It's all yours." I say and walk off. I had a shoulder strap book bag that had all of my stuff. I picked it up and walked over to Zach, who was watching TV. I plopped down next to him.

"Thanks for having my back." I say. He turns to me.

"No prob. Michael needs to stop doing that and try to get it through his thick head that you don't want to date him. And I can see it in William's eyes. He needs to stop, too." Zach said. "I always look after you."

"Thanks, Zach." I say and hug him. He returned the hug.

"That's what older brothers are for." he said. And that's why I always called him my older brother. He always had my back whenever I needed him or if he wasn't available, I would get Ethan. I wonder how they're doing without us?

"Wendy, Zach, get your asses down here!" Anna shouted. We both walked down to our guardians. Well, he walked down the stairs, I slid down the railing and landed gracefully. Dad had to stay behind so he could be at base. Michael wanted to ride with me and Ratchet, but Ratchet had already left when Michael called my name.

"Jeez, Ratchet, you have something against Michael?" I asked my guardian. I felt him grumble.

"He was trying to pressure you to do something you didn't want to do." Ratchet answered gruffly. "Both him and William are." I sighed.

"So you've noticed." I said.

"Have they always done that?" Ratchet asked.

"Yeah, but they mean no harm and they're only messing around." I retorted. "It's just a thing that they've done to try to get me to laugh. But sometimes they try too hard and it makes me feel uncomfortable."

"They need to stop before I get Optimus to-"

"Wait, Ratchet, don't get them in trouble." I interrupted him. "Michael has a crush on me and William still loves me. I wish I didn't have to break up with him like that, but I had to in order for him to be safe." There was a moment of silence.

"What do you mean keep them safe?" Ratchet finally asked. I sighed before starting.

"The last time I saw my real father, he had threatened to kill my friends for turning him in. When I was all out of my depression, I had to break up with William. I was afraid that he would come back and kill them like he said he would. William was my boyfriend at the time and he was a good target. And then couldn't bring myself to love anyone else. I can't have anyone unless I have my father hunting them down to kill. It's just one of the joys of being me." I say in a sad tone as I finish. Ratchet didn't say anything for a moment.

"I'm sorry. But even now, you can't love anyone?" Ratchet asked. He sounded like he was disappointed, too.

"Yes." I answered. I looked out the window and tried to focus on the outside world.

"Do you still love William?" Ratchet asked, now sad. I shook my head.

"No, we're just friends now." I said. I can't tell him the truth about what happened. I can't tell him about the deal. Not about what they did to help me out of depression. Not anything. We reached the school in a matter of seconds. I got out of Ratchet.

"Bye, Ratchet. See you later." I say and he drives off. I sigh and spot Kathy getting off of Arcee with Jack. Kathy did like riding on a motorcycle, but she hated that she had to hold onto Jack. It made her feel uncomfortable. I walked up to Kathy and we hugged.

"Ready for this?" she asked. I smiled.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I answered. As the others arrived, I noticed Sapphire getting out of Jazz. She looked so amazing!

Sapphire's blonde hair was in a ponytail. How I never noticed that she had a few stripes of blue in her hair and at the tips was beyond me. She had on a blue tank top with white stripes, blue jeans and black sneakers. She had a sapphire blue necklace, matching ring and a headpiece with a red flower on the right side. She even had on matching earrings and a bracelet. Sapphire was now a walking jewel.

"Wow, Sapphire, you look great!" I say as we walk up to her. She smiled.

"Thanks. You look great, too." Snow stepped out of the vehicle and most of the kids around us screamed. Sapphire and Snow both looked at each other before pointing their heads down. I glared at the kids who were now threatening to kill Snow.

"Hey, he won't harm anyone unless you mess with him!" I shout and they look at me as if I lost my mind. To prove I was right, I put a hand on Snows head and he looked at me with thankfulness. I smiled at him before turning back to the other students. "See, he won't harm me."

"Let's go and ignore them, Sapphire." Kathy said. We all gathered in a group and walked in the building. I could feel the stares we were getting and hearing the screaming when they saw Snow. Every little comment or scream seemed to bring both Sapphire and Snow down. I put a hand on Sapphire's shoulder and she smiled at me. I smiled back and we made it to the office. We were handed our schedules and headed back into the hallway.

"So, what all classes do we have?" I asked. We all had 6 classes each, one of them for clubs and the rest are normal classes. We Outcasts had to get classes that we were currently in back in our dimension so we didn't have to retake anything. So I had English 3, World History, Theater Arts 3, Gym, Math and Glee Club in that order.

"English 3, Construction, Math, Chemistry, Gym and Glee Club." William said his. We all compared ours and we found out at least one of us are in a class together. Well that's cool! I had English 3 with William and Raf, World History with Michael and Miko, Theater Arts 3 with Anna, Gym with Zach and Jack, Math with Kathy and Sapphire and had Glee Club with the rest of the Outcasts.

"I hope we don't have to keep our noses in these schedules the whole day." I say as the bell rang for classes to start.

"C'mon, I can show you to English." Raf said. Me and William followed him to a classroom. Raf sat down at his seat while William and I were instructed to stay in the front. The teacher came up to us.

"Class, we have new students. Why don't you introduce yourselves." she asked. I looked to William, but he urged me forward.

"Beautiful ladies first." he whispered in my ear. I shrugged it off, trying to ignore him flirting.

"I'm Wendy. Please call me by Wendy and not by the name on the roll call." I told the teacher. I could see a few guys looking at me with both admiration and anger at my outfit. I looked at them as they whispered. "You know, I know you think of us as different, it just so happens we like being different. Normal is boring to us. You can talk trash about us all you want, but we don't give two freaks about what you say. And if you have something to say, say it to my face. I dare you."

Everyone was surprised at me, even the 2 guys. But they didn't mess with us or speak up. The teacher decided to let William go.

"I'm William and I agree with whatever she says." He shrugged.

"Are you 2 related?" someone asked. William sent me a glance and I came up with a reasonable answer.

"No, but we think of each other as cousins." I said.

"Wait, if you two aren't related and there are more new kids, then how do you all know each other?" The teacher asked.

"Our families were close and some of our parents had worked together at a factory, so we were all friends since birth. But the factory burnt down recently and most of our families were out of a job. We didn't want to be away from each other, so we all had moved here in Nevada in a small town so we could be with each other again." I explained. This was the story we came up with back at base in case someone were to ask how we knew each other when we were all new and weren't related. "Some of us are moving in with our grandparents who are here or other relatives while our families try to find a better job where we can still be together. It's kinda confusing."

"She's right. My sister had to stay behind because of her job and because she has to take care of our sick grandmother from my dad's side." William said. I know he must miss Sabrina. I miss her, too.

"What town did you guys live in and what state?" The teacher asked.

"We lived in San Diego, California." William said. We weren't going to try to name a town in Oregon because we never checked to see if they existed in this dimension. So we decided a different state and a popular city of that state.

"I'm sorry about your families. Please take a seat." she said. "I am Ms. Taylor." This sort of situation happened in each class.

Luckily it didn't happen in World History. We got all sorts of stares and nasty comments shoved our way. Poor Sapphire had it bad by lunch. They always picked on her and Snow. Raf had nearly all classes with her, so he tried to help defend her. But they would pick on him, too, and Sapphire would get angry a little and Snow would growl. The kids would back off, but they still talk trash.

We all sat at an empty table for lunch. It was Thursday and we had cheeseburgers and fries.

"So, how's your day been?" I asked Kathy.

"The boys here are flirting with me even though I have a boyfriend and they talk shit about us." Kathy answered. "They stared at me a lot. And I think everyone is staring at us now." She was right. Almost all of the people were staring at us. We just stared back. Some glared, some stared more and others went back to eating and talking.

"That's just Jasper." Miko said as she sat down at the table. "This table is where we normally sit." Jack, Raf and Sapphire sat down with us.

"This can be the new Outcast table." I say and they nod. "I'm ready to get out of here."

"How do you think I feel?" Miko said. "I've been wanting to escape this school the moment I stepped foot on campus." We ate lunch and talked about what we were gonna do when we got back to base.

The bell rang and we started back with classes. Gym was a train wreck. I didn't have any Gym clothes and we had to exercise anyway. I was totally fine with Gym because we do active stuff and don't get bored. But I was sweating buckets by the time we got out. Math was boring as usual.

The bell for clubs rang and I practically skipped over to the Outcasts.

"Who's ready to go?" I asked enthusiastically. There were a bunch of 'I am's and 'We are's. We walked into the drama room. Apparently, the Drama Club and Glee Club had to share the same room together and were the very last door down the hallway. We were practically another building connected to the auditorium.

"Pick a seat, newbies." Mrs. Shover said and we sat down. "Yesterday, I had most of the Glee Club stay back and watch you audition. So they were the people on the other side of the auditorium." I looked back and noticed the same people there. The preps stared at us with a few glares and the different looking people were smiling and waving. I waved back.

"We have 2 annual concerts each semester. And if you haven't realized it, once you're in Glee Club, you can't really get out unless you're failing 2 classes, vandalism, all of that other stuff. We usually do an occupella song or two and we do a few church related songs. That's the first concert. For the second concert, we do a pop concert and we sing a few occupella songs and pop songs from the 90's to now. And we dance a little for those songs." Mrs. Shover said. "Do any of you do occupella?" We all nodded.

"Great! We have a few songs picked out for the first concert coming up in another month and we are practicing tomorrow. For now, I have to discuss something with my sister for the upcoming play, so you guys can chat until school is let out." Mrs. Bennett said and my ears perked up. A play!

The other students started talking amongst themselves, possibly about us. We Outcasts gathered in a circle.

"I like this class already!" Anna said. "And they have a play coming up. That can make up for the one we're missing back at home."

"I know, this club won't be bad." William said. "These two teachers are awesome and they're nice."

"Hey there!" A girl said as she walked up to us. She had long black hair with 2 teal and 2 hot pink streaks in it. She had on a pair of dark blue headphones with centers that glowed teal around her neck. She wore a jacket that had strings on it and by the looks of the strings, she's been chewing on them. She also wore boots and had dark brown eyes.

A boy who was a little taller than the girl was behind her. He wore a red shirt and had on a chain necklace. His hair was a reddish brown color, like Edward Cullen from Twilight, that hung over his left eye. His eyes were blue.

Another girl stood beside of him. This girl had wavy brown hair and the dark brown eyes. She was almost as tall as Kathy, maybe about a tiny bit taller. She wore chocolate brown and teal glasses.

"My name's Kate and they are Ty and Kat." Kate said as she pointed to the guy and the girl with glasses. "We just came by to say that you guys were amazing during your audition. Especially you." She was pointing at me.

"Me?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yes, you! I'm a soprano, too. Well, first soprano. Can you get to first soprano?" Kate asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. You guys are the nicest people other than Jack, Miko, Sapphire and Raf here." I said.

"Ain't that the truth." Michael said. "Most of the people here just give us the evil eye and glare at us like we're a disease."

"That's Jasper High for you." Ty said. "Everybody's a critic. And you don't wanna tango with Brianna over there." Ty pointed with his thumb to a girl wearing nearly all pink and talking with her friends.

"Lemme guess, she's a diva." Zach stated. Ty nodded.

"Biggest drama queen in the entire school. She spreads gossip faster than a racecar going 90 mph." Ty said and Kat shuddered.

"What's wrong, Kat?" Anna asked. Kat pointed at Brianna.

"She's wearing too much pink. I'm scared of people who wear too much pink." Kat answered. We stared at her like as if she were crazy, but then I smiled.

"Don't worry. I'd be scared if her too if she wore anything but pink." Anna said. Kat smiled at her. We spent the rest of the period talking about ourselves. The bell rang for class to be let out.

"FREEDOM!" Kat yelled and she raced out of the classroom faster than a jet. We laughed at her actions.

"I like her already." Kathy said. "She can think like an Outcast."

"So, newbies, you think you can just waltz up in here and steal MY spotlight?" A feminine voice said. We turned around to see that pink Brianna girl glaring at us with some of her friends. Well, it looks like shit was about to go down!

"What do you mean?" Anna asked as she crossed her arms.

"Don't act like you don't know!" Brianna snapped. "You freaks can't just step in here like you own the school and steal the spotlight that's rightfully mine! You have no idea what I can really do!" We all rolled our eyes at her little drama scene.

"Ok, then. Listen here, bitch. You can talk shit about us all you want, but it doesn't matter to us." Anna said as she took a step forward. "Little pink shits like you are selfish pricks who don't know how to share! And we don't want to steal any spotlight, we like to share the spotlight. YOU are the one hogging it all, you nasty slut!" The boys 'Oooh!'d and Kathy and I smirked.

"You freak! You can't say that to me!" Brianna screeched. I crossed my arms.

"Well, we do have freedom of speech and we like saying things to others faces because we're not afraid to say it out loud." Kathy says and puts a hand on her hip. "And we can't help it when we have to tell the truth. Now run along to daddy and whine to him about us moving here." Some others have gathered around us and they made 'Oh's and 'Ouch!'s

"You're all nothing but a bunch of freak shows!" Brianna screamed.

"Will you stop saying 'freak' so many times?" Zach asked. "Keep on saying it and you'll turn into a freak. Or something much more annoying than you already are." The crowd was now yelling out things.

"I hate you all!" Brianna seethed.

"Don't worry. We hate you, too." I said. "We have to go and you can go somewhere else and nag. So cry me a river, build a bridge and get the hell over it, you fucking bitch!" That last part got a bunch of 'BURN!'s from the crowd and we left.

"Wow, you guys really upset Brianna." Miko said as we walked out the doors. "That was so cool! It's about time that someone told that bitch out!" Jack shook his head.

"I wouldn't have said all of those things, but she really is spoiled and mean." Jack said. "It's hard to believe that she's Sierra's cousin."

"Who's Seirra?" Michael asked. Jack's face seemed to go red.

"A friend of mine." he said while scratching the back of his head. Our Autobots were waiting for us. Ratchet was farther down the road so he wouldn't look so suspicious. I noticed a boy with red hair looking at me. I ignored him and walked to Ratchet.

"How was your first day?" Ratchet asked as I got in. The seatbelt snaked around me and seemed to tighten around me with support. I smiled at that.

"Pretty good." I answered. "The other students were like we expected, but they don't bother us. They should get over us in the next week or two."

"How are your classes?" Ratchet asked.

"The regular." I said. "I like Theater Arts 3 and Glee Club the most. Although, there will be a lot of drama in the Glee Club."

"Why?" Ratchet asked.

"There's this spoiled girl named Brianna who thinks that's she everything and thinks that we might steal her spotlight. She tried to make us feel bad, but we stood up to her and told her off. It felt awesome to do that!" I said with enthusiasm. "And she really deserved it, too. Did anything cool happen back at base?"

"We have new Autobots that landed here shortly after we dropped you off." Ratchet answered. My eye widened. More new Autobots? This day just got better!

"Really!?" I all but yelled. "Who are they? What do they look like?" Ratchet groaned.

"You are just like Miko." he said. I crossed my arms.

"Hey! I'm not completely like Miko." I retorted. "And I'm excited. So, who are they?"

"Prowl, Chromia and Elita-1." Ratchet answered. I thought about that for a moment.

"Arcee's sisters are here? That's cool!" I said. "Who's Prowl?"

"He's second in command now." Ratchet said.

"Oh. Well I can't wait to meet them!" I say and we ride back to base in silence. I see Bee and Bulk behind us as I look out the window. As we entered the base, I saw Dad talking to a white bot and a I could see Arcee's sisters talking to one another in the corner. They did look like each other, but one of them was a darker blue than Arcee and the other was pink.

"¡Hola!" I greeted in Spanish as I got out of Ratchet. "¿Cómo estás?" They all looked to me and to the others that got out of the vehicles. I walked over to Dad climbed onto his large foot. I sat cross legged and looked up to him and Prowl. They were staring at me with interest and I smiled.

"Hey!" I said and waved. "Whatcha doin'?" Dad bent over and held out his hand. I scrambled on and he lifted me up to them both. Prowl looked at me with interest.

"This is the human you are taking in?" he asked with a British accent. I looked at Dad and he nodded.

"Guilty as charged!" I say and hold my hands up. Prowl gave me a confused look before turning back to Dad. He put me down and I walked over to Kathy, who was talking to the pink sister.

"Hiya!" I say as I approach. "Whatcha doin'?" They both look at me. I was suddenly picked up from behind by the other sister. We looked at each other.

"Aw, they're so cute!" The one holding me said. I smiled.

"You guys look beautiful." I say. "Which sister are you?"

"I'm Chromia." The one holding me says. "And she's Elita." I look over to Elita and waved she waved back. Chromia put me down and she was picked up by Ironhide. I looked away from their little kiss scene and walked to Elita.

"I'm Wendy. It's nice to meet you." I said and she picked me up.

"Wendy. So you're the sparkling that Optimus is taking in." She said and looked to said Bot. I noticed something in her gaze that got me wondering, but I shook it off.

"Yep." I say and she puts me down. "And you're Elita. Arcee told me about you guys."

"I've been left out on my own!" Kathy says from beside me. I pat her on the back and we look back up to Elita. "I hate to leave, but we have stinking homework to do. See ya!" Kathy grabbed my arm and dragged me to the couch. We finished our homework in no time flat.

"Hey, Kathy, Wendy. Get down here!" Zach called from below. We got up and walked down to the Autobots, who were standing in a circle around the other humans. We both slid down the railing, surprising the new Bots, and landed gracefully. We walked over to them.

"What's up?" Kathy asked. Prowl looked up.

"The ceiling." he answered. I slapped a hand over my mouth to keep from laughing. The others didn't hold back their laughs.

"That was a greeting used by humans, Prowl." Ironhide said as we madly giggled. "At least you gave them a nice laugh."

"Really, what's going on?" I asked and the Bots looked at us.

"They're doing another switcharoo." William said. "Anna, Kathy, and Zach are going to choose their new guardian."

"Oh." I said. Kathy overheard this and she ran as fast as she could to Elita's foot.

"Mine! I called her first!" Kathy says as she holds on for dear life. Elita scooped up Kathy and held her.

"And I called her first." Elita said and I smiled at her little comeback. Anna walked up to Chromia. They both looked at each other and smiled.

"Sorry, Miko, but I've always wanted to drive a motorcycle." Anna said to Miko, who just waved her off. Zach looked to Prowl.

"I guess we're buddies now, huh?" Zach said and Prowl looked at him.

"I believe so." Prowl answered. I walked over to Dad and tapped on his foot. He looked down at me and then picked me up.

"Is something wrong?" he asked and he walked away. I shook my head.

"No. Just wanted to talk to you." I said and sat cross legged. "When did they get here?"

"They had arrived when you children were dropped off at school." Dad said and I tilted my head. "They are not fakes like Makeshift." I shuddered at that. The fake Wheeljack who tried to take me aboard the Nemesis to Starscream. Dad patted my head to comfort me.

"Well, that's some good news." I say. "Arcee's sisters are nice. Did you know any of them before?" Dad smiled before answering.

"Ironhide introduced me to Elita when he met Chromia. And then we met Arcee not too long afterwards." he said. I nodded and then thought back to what Eilta was staring at.

"Did you and Elita ever date?" I asked and Dad's eyes widened. Jackpot!

"Well, we...did see each other many times...but we never confessed." Dad answered. Aw, he had a first time crush! I smiled at him.

"Don't worry, now that's she's here, you can tell her now." I say and stand up. Dad's eyes widened once more before trying to keep me quiet.

"No, you can't tell her." Dad said and I looked at him, confused. "Now that I am a Prime, I cannot have such feelings for someone." My smile faltered.

"Who cares if you have a title? Chromia and Ironhide are spark mates, if I got that right, and they broke the rules." I said. "Why don't you?"

"It is not that simple, Wendy." Dad sighed. "Not only do the rules of being a Prime count, but I have lost interest in her. I thought she was offline for centuries and I have feelings for someone else." Hold the phone, he may not like Elita anymore, but he likes someone else?

"Who's the other gal?" I asked and I heard his cooling fans come on. "You can tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone if you tell me."

"It's...Arcee." he admitted and I cheered.

"Ha! I knew it!" I say and skip around on his hand. "You two would be great together! And I don't care what your title of Prime says, go after her." Dad shook his head and he walked into the med bay. Ratchet was there and Dad handed me to him.

"What were you two talking about?" Ratchet asked and I saw Dad tense up.

"Nothing important." I answered and saw Dad relax before walking off. I had a new mission: Get Dad and Arcee together while trying not to break Elita's heart, or spark. This was going to be hard.

**Chappie end! Yeah, so the new bots are here and the Outcasts had a little drama with a Brianna. Yeah, I tried to make sure she sounded like a bitch. I'm hoping to try to get another chapter done within the week.**

**Jazz and Elita pairing is what I'm going for next time.**

**Please R&R and no flames! Peace! :D**


	13. Bets and Races

**New chappie! Now we can get back on track with the show.**

**I own: my OCs**

**Zaqn123 owns: Sapphire and Snow**

**Kitcat from the Sky owns: Kate, Kat and Ty.**

**Hasbro owns: Transformers**

**I don't own Angel of Darkness by Alex C. and Yasmin K.**

**Wendy POV**

It's been a week into school and the staring contests were over. Mrs. Bennett has announced that there will be a play coming up within the next few months. The auditions will be all next week after school.

And Kate, Ty and Kat have Theater Arts 3 with me and we planned on auditioning on the same day with the rest of the Outcasts.

School was let out and Ratchet wasn't in sight, so I talked to Kathy, Anna and Jack. I spotted Ratchet and walked towards him.

"Where you going, baby doll?" someone said from behind me. I turned around to see Vince, the guy I noticed staring at me in the first day of school. Despite having red hair, green eyes and being handsome in general, he has a cold heart.

"Don't call me that, Vince." I say and walk away. I could hear him following me.

"Aw, c'mon, baby doll. Don't be that way." Vince said as he held my hand and pulled me to his chest. I pulled my hand free and stepped back.

"Vince, I'm asking nicely, please stop." I say and before turning angry. "Now leave me alone before I punch your face in."

"Ok, I'll leave you alone if you at least go out with me tonight." Vince said as he stepped in front of me. I wasn't getting anywhere with this, so I decided to be smart ass about it.

"Ok, let me think...NO!" I say as loud as I can and push him away. "Leave me alone, Vince."

Vince's face turned angry and he tried to grab me. I dodged and ran away towards Ratchet. I touched the handle and Vince picked me up from behind. I squeaked in surprise and bashed around. I wasn't going down without a fight. Something knocked Vince away and I fell into someone else's arms. I look up to see aquamarine eyes staring back.

"Ratchet?" I ask in confusion. He set me down and sheilded me with his body while looking at Vince, who was picking himself up off the ground.

"Don't ever touch her again!" Ratchet shouted to Vince. I clutched onto Ratchet's shirt and peeked my head out to see Vince looking at Ratchet with fear. Vince knew not to tango with him, so he ran off. As Vince ran off, Ratchet opened his door and helped me in. His holoform got into the driver's side and drove off.

I could tell he was angry by the way he held the steering wheel, but I was really surprised that he would try and save me.

"Thank you, Ratchet." I said and hugged his holoform. He seemed surprised, but hugged me back.

"I'm always here for you." he said and I blushed as I tightened my hug. "He has no right to touch you like that or force you into doing something you don't want to."

"I could've hit him, but I didn't think I had a chance." I say and let go of Ratchet's holoform. His holoform fizzled out of existence and I felt alone. The seatbelt tightened around me for support and I smiled. We rode back to base in silence. As soon as I got out of Ratchet, Anna grabbed my arm and dragged me over to all of the humans.

What's going on?" I asked.

"Zach and I got in a race." Jack admitted.

"That's cool." I said and smiled. "Against who and who won?"

"It was against that dickhead, Vince and we won." Zach answered. I got suspicious.

"Lemme guess, Dad doesn't know about the race and neither do most of the other Autobots?" I guessed. They all nodded.

"Yeah, please don't tell!" Jack pleaded.

"Why would I tell?" I asked. "I know when to keep my mouth shut." This shouldn't have been a big problem, but boy was I wrong! After school the next day, I was talking with Anna about auditioning for the play next week. We met Jack by the steps with Zach tailing us.

"There you are." We turned to see Sierra. Jack fidgeted and Zach tried to ignore her. We girls stayed silent. Anna didn't like Sierra, but I didn't see anything wrong with Sierra. "The race how great was that? I was like, yeah, go Jack and Zach!"

Ratchet couldn't pick me up today, so Anna was my ride. Well, Chromia, too. Anna and I walked over to said Bot and left the boys alone. I could tell Anna was mad by the way she didn't talk.

"What's wrong, Anna?" I asked as Chromia sped through the town.

"I think Sierra's trying to flirt with Zach." Anna growled. Sierra was mainly flirting with Jack, I could tell by the way the gleam in her eyes whenever she looked at him.

"Ok, first, I didn't know you were jealous and second, Sierra was mostly flirting with Jack." I say.

"Oh, is Zach your lover, Anna?" Chromia asked. I could tell Anna was flustered at that question.

"N-no! Maybe...I don't know!" she nearly freaked out.

"Calm down, chica." I said. "So, you like Zach, so what? Who knows, he may like you back."

"You really think so?" Anna asked.

"Of course, Anna." Chromia said. "You are a beautiful young woman. Zach knows this. Ironhide seen it in me and you can do the same with Zach." We talked a little more to get Anna to open up about Zach. They would be a perfect match. They would be perfect for each other anyway.

We drove back to base after another ride around town. We entered base and saw Jack talking to Bee with Zach beside of him. Chromia and I were trying to get Anna and Zach to go on a date. We walked up to the boys and joined in on the conversation.

"Hey, guys. Whatcha doin'?" I asked. Jack and Zach looked at each other while the others looked around. Something was up.

"Alright, what happened?" Anna asked as we crossed our arms, looking like we meant business. Zach hung his head in a guilty fashion while Jack rubbed the back of his head.

"We kinda...entered another race." Jack answered. I knew that race was gonna come back and bite us in the butt.

"You guys know that if Dad finds out, he won't be too happy." I said.

"Yeah, but...when Vince gave us the challenge...he, um, threatened you and Anna." Zach admitted and looked at Anna. "He wanted to bet $100 if he lost and if we lost, we give him Anna to...'have fun' with." Wrong thing to say, Zach.

"WHAT!?" Anna shrieked. I put my hands over my ears and then uncovered them.

"First, ow! Second, Zach, how could you?" I said. Anna looked completely heartbroken. I put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"No, no, no, no! It's not like that, I swear!" Zach said and he held his hands out. "I got defensive and said that Anna wasn't worth his time. And I say that in the best way possible! But instead he should take Wendy. I swear to god, Anna, I was trying to protect you and Wendy's name was the first thing that popped in my head! Honest!"

"How do I know you're not lying?" Anna asked, close to tears.

"I was there and he's telling the truth." Jack backed him up. "We never meant for you or Wendy to be part of this, but Vince threatened you both if we backed out of the race. He said he knows people and he knows how to 'use force' on you." That last part made me shudder.

"Not only that, but he wants Wendy there with us in case we lose." Zach said with disgust. I know what he meant when they said 'have fun' with. And I didn't like it. It brought back too many memories. But if it were for my friends, then I was glad to take the shot. "Please don't get mad at us, Wendy!"

"I'm not mad." I say and shake my head. "I'm glad to be in that spot instead of Anna being there. And I would kick Vince's ass into next week!" They chuckled at that.

"What do you mean by 'have fun' with?" Chromia asked. Zach and Jack looked at each other and some of us looked away of hung our heads.

"It means to do 'it' with someone else and they bet Wendy if they were to lose the race." Anna answered. "And 'it' as in connect part A to part B and all of that other stuff. You can probably look it up on the internet. The Bots had shocked looks on their faces.

"Wait, so you're fine with this whole thing?" Bulkhead asked. "You really don't care if they lose and that boy does that?" I shook my head.

"Nope. And they won't lose. If they do, then I'll kick their asses into next week!" I threatened. "And I kinda already went through that once with...him."

That ended the converasation. Jack would be riding with Bee while Zach and I would be riding with Chromia. During the last race, Elita was with Zach, so she wasn't going on this one.

We left for the circuit not too long after that. I knew that Jack and Zach could win, but something told me something bad was going to happen. We lined up at the starting line. Vince's expression was priceless when he saw Jack with Bee.

"Bike's in the shop." Jack told him. I giggled as Zach chuckled.

"What's wrong, Vince? Afraid that you'll lose to that beauty?" I yelled. Zach high fived me. Vince glared at me.

"We'll see who loses tonight, baby doll." Vince yelled back and I growled.

"Don't call me that!" I shouted.

"Circuit drivers are you ready?" someone announced. I saw Sierra, being the flag girl, and she waved at Jack. Jack smiled and waved back. Sierra waved at me and Zach. I waved back and Zach held his hand up. "Make it lean but keep it clean! Fire them up in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" The flag waved and we took off. I've never been in a race, so this was FUN!

'Woo, hoo!" I cheered and put my hands in the air. "I believe I can fly!" Zach and Chromia laughed and I quickly grabbed onto Zach before I could fall off.

"Uh, oh. We have company." Chromia said and I looked behind us. He wasn't that hard to spot considering he was cherry red.

"Oh, god, not Knock Out." I groaned.

"You know him?" Zach asked.

"From the Nemesis." I answered. "I nicknamed him asswipe." Zach chuckled at that and Chromia scoffed.

"And I know just how we can lose him." Chromia said and she commed Bee. "Bee, let's see how slick he is." Bee let oil spill on the road and Knock Out slid across the road.

"Slick moves, Bee!" Zach yelled and I laughed at the Con. We hid under a bridge and turned off the lights. I could hear Knock Out's engine on the bridge and I held onto Zach's waist. He waited there for a second before driving off.

"Hallelujah, he's gone!" I say and let go of Zach.

"Hallelujah, I can breathe!" Zach joked. A set of lights blinded us and we realized that it was Vince.

"Aw, c'mon!" I groaned.

"Darby, Flint!" Vince yelled.

"Vince, you have to get out of here. You win, ok, congratulations. Now go!" Jack tried to shoo him away. But Vince wasn't budging.

"Now start back up, loser! We're finishing this race!" Vince yelled and pounded his fists against Bee's hood. "Don't want to take it to the finish line? Then we got something to settle right here, right now!" Vince tried to make a move for me, but Zach blocked him. Vince managed to knock Chromia over, pinning Zach's leg underneath and grabbing my arm.

I punched him in the face and noticed a large metal hand behind Vince. The hand knocked Vince into the wall on his face, knocking the asshole out, and grabbed me. I squealed as I was thrown in the air and then inside of a car. The seatbelt wrapped around me tightly and Knock Out took off.

"So, we meet again, Wendy." Knock Out said.

"Nice to see you again, asswipe." I say and the seatbelt squeezed me.

"Breakdown, you'll never guess what I'm packing. Bumblebee's human friend. And when the Autobots attempt to stage a rescue..." Knock Out trailed off.

"He has a...breakdown!" The panic in my system stopped and I giggled.

"How cute!" I giggled. "That got my spirits up!"

"You again?" Breakdown asked.

"Yep. ¡Hola!" I say. "Your joke was pretty funny."

"Thank you." Breakdown said.

"Bumblebee brought company and no Optimus." Knock Out said.

"Doy, he doesn't know about the race." I say and my eyes widened at the thought. "Oh, god, if he finds out, I'll be grounded till I'm 30!"

"Grounded?" Breakdown asked. Crap, everything wants to slip today.

"Uh, bunny rabbit?" I say, trying to confuse them or lead them off topic.

"Grounded, a term used to have children not allowed to do certain things by their parental units." Knock Out announced. Curse their Internet-seeking ways! "So, the Prime is your father? It's a shame he has taken in a human."

"Don't talk about him like that!" I say and squirm in the seat. "He's nicer than you and he's the hell of a lot better than my real father!" The seatbelt cut me off and I knew I should've kept my mouth shut. I let some of my past show.

Knock Out went past a broken fence to the other side and waited there. He loosened the seatbelt and I could breathe. I saw Bulk, Bee and Chromia on the other side while Arcee and Elita climbed the rooftops. Breakdown suddenly appeared out of nowhere and I watched him fight the 3 bots.

"Hmm, where are the two wheelers?" Knock Out wondered. I lost sight of them, so I shrugged.

"I dunno. Don't ask me." I said. Just then, both Arcee and Elita jumped onto Knock Out. Arcee punched his hood while Elita kicked his trunk. "Oh there they are!"

"Hey! Watch the paint!" Knock Out yelled and I laughed.

"Get him, girls!" I cheered and Knock Out took off. Arcee and Elita ride him like a surfboard and I laughed at their actions. "Yeah, go Arcee! Go Elita!" Knock Out managed to fling them off and they crashed into each other. I flinched as they crash landed.

"Uh, Breakdown in case you're looking for me, things got an little messy so I hit the road." Knock Out said to Breakdown over the comm link. "One scrape is enough for today."

"Bye, Breakdown." I called. We were driving through the desert with Arcee and Elita tailing us.

"Eat my dust!" Knock Out said as he drove faster. I had to close my eyes to keep the nausea down. Loud truck horns filled my ears. I could see Dad to the right.

"Yeah, Knock Out, we're both in deep shit." I say. Dad slammed into Knock Out and we spun around and landed in a ditch. I didn't get hurt, but that was so AWESOME! "Wow, can we do it again!?" I asked and slumped in the seat.

Just then, the vehicle was lifted up from behind and I struggled to get out of the seatbelt. A hand tore off Knock Out's door and he yelled. I flinched and the hand grabbed onto me and lifted me out. I met with Ratchet's eyes.

"Ratchet?" I asked.

"Are you ok?" he asked and Prowl walked up behind him.

"Are you well?" Prowl asked.

"I'm fine." I say and noticed Knock Out transform and drive off. I saw Dad look at me as he approached.

"Wendy." He said.

"Daddy." I said and reached for him. He took me out of Ratchet's hand and I hugged him. "I promise I can explain once we get back to base."

"Yes, yes you can." He said. We got back to base and I helped explain to Dad about the race.

"What you have done was foolish. Someone could have gotten hurt." Dad scolded them out. And that certain 'someone' being me.

"That's my fault." Zach said and stepped forward. "I bet her in the race if we lost."

"Wait, you did what!?" Ratchet nearly freaked out. "What do you mean, bet her?" Zach looked like he was gonna pass out and the rest of us looked away.

"Um, Vince bet us $100 if he lost and we bet Wendy if we lost." Zach admitted and his behind Prowl's foot. "Please don't kill me!" Ratchet had on his 'if looks could kill' face.

"How could you bet Wendy for $100?" Ratchet asked.

"He did it for Anna." I said and stood up for Zach. "Ana was the original bet, but Zach wanted to protect her and he chose me."

"But that doesn't mean you bet her." Ratchet scolded Zach.

"Hey, it was ok by me if it meant protecting Anna. I'm not selfish to give my body up to someone else. If Knock Out didn't interfere in the race, then they could have won and I wouldn't get to go with Vince." I said and a thought popped into my head. "Wait, what did you do about the bet and Vince?"

"We made up a lie that some dudes tried to jump him and the race was called off due to that." Zach answered. "Vince didn't question it because his face hurt, so the bet was off." I shrugged and walked away. Even if they lost the bet, I wouldn't go with Vince even if the world depended on it. I heard footsteps behind me and I looked to see Ratchet.

"What?" I asked. He bent down and picked me up.

"That boy was the same one who tried to force you to do things you didn't want to yesterday." Ratchet said. "Why would you accept the bet if you were going to give up your body?"

"It's better if it were me in Anna's place if they lost. I've already been...used like that by...him." I answered. "Anna doesn't deserve to be part of that and Zach would never put her in harms way. And I could kick Vince's ass if he dared touch me wrong." Ratchet scoffed.

"But you were still in harms way." Ratchet said. "Even in the bet, you still could have gotten hurt."

"Dude, I'm fine. The bet's off and we don't have to worry about it anymore." I said. "Let's go back." Ratchet put me down and we walked back into the main room. I saw Kathy and Sapphire trying to cheer up Elita.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked as I approached.

"Optimus turned Elita down." Kathy said. "He doesn't love her anymore." Oh, Dad made his move today. I felt sorry for Elita. Maybe she could find another guy to love.

"Oh. I'm sorry." I said and hugged Elita's foot. Elita had a sad face and she picked up all 3 of us and hugged us. "I wish we could do something to help you."

"Ooh, I have an idea of what can make you feel better." Sapphire said and Elita put us all down. Sapphire went to the karaoke machine and turned it on. She picked up the microphone and chose a song.

**Angel of Darkness**

**Angel of darkness, angel of darkness. This world is in your hand but I will fight until the end. Angel of darkness, angel of darkness. Don't follow your command, but I will stand.**

**When darkness falls, pain is all. The Angel of Darkness will leave behind and I will fight.**

**The love is lost, beauty and light have vanished from a garden of delight. The dreams are gone midnight has come. The darkness is our new kingdom.**

**Angel of darkness, angel of darkness. The world is join your hand but I will fight until the end. Angel of darkness, angel of darkness. Don't follow your command but I will fight and I will stand.**

**Hunt goes on deep in the night time to pray down on your knees. You can't hide from me, eternal is the light until my last breath I will fight. **

**Now I realize the state they die. Darkness has fallen in paradise but we'll be strong and we will fight against the creatures of the night.**

**Angel of darkness, angel of darkness. The world is in your hand but I will fight until the end. Angel of darkness, angel of darkness. Don't follow your command but I will fight and I will stand.**

**"**Whoa." Was all we could say. Elita looked surprised at Sapphire.

"Wow, Sapphire." Jazz said. Apparently, the rest of the Autobots had come into the room as Sapphire started singing. How we didn't notice shocked me. Sapphire looked at her father and blushed bright red.

"It was to get Elita cheered up." Sapphire admitted and Dad looked down, sad.

"Why're you sad, Elita?" Jazz asked Elita and he started a chat with her. Elita looked down.

"Um, can we talk about this somewhere else?" she asked and they both walked away. Jazz was trying to make a move on her already. I smiled at them, they could be together. Dad still had that same guilty look on his face. I walked over to him and patted his foot. He looked at me and gave me a sad smile.

"Can we talk?" I asked. He picked me up and we walked back into his quarters.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" he asked.

"You did the right thing about telling Elita." I said. "Who knows, she may like someone else around here. And you can find your soul mate." Dad smiled.

"Thank you, Wendy. You have a pure heart." Dad said and I smiled.

"Thanks. And if you want, I can help you find your love." I said and laughed at Dad's reaction.

"I believe that I can do that by myself." Dad said nervously and I giggled.

"Don't worry. I'm here for you." I say and hug him. He cups a hand around me in a hug back. I yawned, it was midnight and I was tired as hell!

"Are you tired?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yep, being in a race and being kidnapped once again by Cons can wear someone out." I say and Dad laid down on the berth, putting me on his chest. I snuggled up to a soft spot on his chest and closed my eyes.

"Goodnight Wendy." he said.

"Goodnight Daddy." I say and finally fall asleep.

**Chappie done! I think I may have got some words wrong on that song, but oh well.**

**I think this was the shortest chapter of them all. I plan on having some school scenes in here so the chapters won't be so boring and fast.**

**And they will be funny in Theater Arts, I plan on using some skits from my real classes and past experiences. And some private messaging between me and Kitcat from the Sky. She's the one that created the OCs Kate, Kat and Ty. Sorry they weren't in this chapter. They may be in the next one. You get to see how funny and hilarious they are once I get there.**

**There will be a few changes coming up soon hopefully. I have a big test coming up soon, so I will try to get the next chapter up sooner. So, anyone up for reviewing?**

**Please R&R and no flames! :)**


	14. Letting go

**Whaddup? I'm back! This chapter takes place in Predatory, but Wendy won't be with Arcee. Instead, things will be a bit different. You'll have to read to find out. Enough with my blabbering, let's roll!**

**I own: my OC's**

**Zaqn123 owns: Sapphire and Snow**

**Kitcat from the Sky owns: Kate, Kat and Ty**

**Hasbro owns: Transformers**

**I don't own Let it Go perfomed by Demi Lovato/Idina Menzel.**

**Wendy POV**

This idea has been forming in my head all morning. Ever since I had that chat with Dad about finding his love, cough cough, Arcee, I have been forming this perfect plan. Now I just need a little help. The only problem, I don't know if I can trust anyone with this. My thoughts were broken when the computer beeped.

"I'm picking up a signal." Ratchet announced. I looked up from the couch and saw that he was right.

"We'll go." Arcee volunteered. Ratchet activated the ground bridge and both Arcee and Jack went through it. Other than thinking about my plan, there was nothing to do.

Jack just went with Arcee, Miko and Anna went dune bashing with Bulkhead, Kathy went with Elita for a ride to the store for some Advil, Zach, William and Michael went to practice a skit for the play auditions tomorrow with Kate, Ty and Kat, Raf was busy doing homework and Sapphire was training to control her powers with Jazz and Ironhide.

"Wendy, is something wrong?" Ratchet asked. I looked to him and saw concern in his gaze. I shook my head.

"No, nothing's wrong, just thinking." I reassured him.

"Thinking about what?" Ratchet asked. I knew I could trust him with my plan, so I could tell him. But before I could, Dad and Prowl walked in.

"Can I tell you in private?" I asked. He nodded and offered a hand. I got on, but before we could go, the fire alarm went off and there were a few yells from the training room. The sprinklers went off and Ratchet covered me.

"Fire! Everyone needs to get out!" Ratchet yelled as Chromia, Ironhide and Jazz ran out of the training room. Jazz was carrying a frustrated looking Sapphire and Snow in his hand.

"No, it was just me. I accidentally set fire to a dummy and couldn't control it." Sapphire said with disappointment and she looked down as Snow yowled in agreement. "I managed to put it out, but the sprinklers came on before I could." Said objects stopped spraying water and everyone was wet.

"Hey, Sapphire, maybe you can control the fire and heat this place up. We could get dry." I suggested. Sapphire looked at me like as if I were crazy.

"I can't. I nearly set the whole base into panic mode and set fire to something by complete accident! I don't want to hurt you by messing up." Sapphire said and she hugged Snow with one arm and Jazz's finger with the other. Jazz pet his adopted daughter on the head and tried to comfort her.

Even though Sapphire could make fire, she was still learning how to control it. If we were ever to be attacked by Decepticons, Sapphire could use her power as a defense method and we could be safe. But lately, she hasn't been doing well and Jazz has offered to help her train.

"Never mind, then." I say and turn back to Ratchet. He started to turn around, but the computer beeped and he turned around. Dad got to the computer first.

"It's an energon signal." he said. "Ratchet, Prowl come with me." An idea popped in my head.

"Ooh, can I go? Please?" I asked and batted my eyelashes all innocent and tilted my head to the side. No one could ever say no to this face. Dad nodded and I pumped my fist in the air. "Yes!"

"Jazz, man the ground bridge." Dad ordered and said bot activated the bridge and we went through. We ended up in a large field by some trees. "Proceed with caution." They walked with silence and didn't encounter anything. But after another few minutes of walking, Dad's scanner picked up something.

"Ratchet, remain here with Wendy. Prowl, come with me." Dad ordered and both bots walked off. Now it was just me and Ratchet.

"Now that we are alone, what did you want to talk about?" Ratchet asked and I looked at him.

"You know how Dad doesn't love Elita anymore?" I asked him and he nodded. "Well, he likes Arcee and I've been thinking about setting them up on a date. Can I trust you to help me?"

"You know, butting yourself into your father's personal business isn't something you should be doing." Ratchet scolded me and I looked down. "But I will help you." Say what now? I looked back up in surprise.

"Wait, you will?" I ask. Ratchet nodded.

"Yes. Optimus is still young and he needs someone to love. And I knew that Arcee is the perfect match for him." Ratchet said and I smiled.

"Well, that's great that we're on the same page." I say and wonder about something. "Hold on, how old is Dad?"

"In human years, he would be about 30 years old and Arcee 28 years." Ratchet answered. My eyes widened.

"Wow, I have a young dad." I say and smile. "And a young possible mom."

"What was your plan?" Ratchet asked. I look at him.

"The first thing is to get them alone in some place and let them talk. That usually works in the movies, so I'm hoping it will work with them. Then we can try to keep them together and alone for a few times and see if anything becomes of it." I explained. "I don't know if it'll work, but we can try." Ratchet looked at me as if I were some sort of genius.

"That's a good idea, Wendy." Ratchet said. I blushed and waved my hand at him.

"Oh, stop, you flatterer." I joked. Ratchet's eyes widened and then I heard his cooling fans kick on. I blushed harder at that and looked away. We were silent for a moment. "So...uh, you like this weather?"

"Yes, it seems nice out here." Ratchet answered. He put a hand up to his head and listened. His eyes widened. "I'm on my way. Wendy, Optimus needs me. Wait here until I get back." He set me down.

"Hey, wait, can you at least bring me a little closer?" I asked and tried to run after him. Ratchet looked at me before picking me up and running in the direction Dad and Prowl went in. I could hear the sound of a fight going on and Ratchet put me down by a fallen oak tree.

"Wait here." he ordered and ran out to the battle. I stood on the tree so I could get a better view of what was going on.

There were a few Vehicons fighting Dad and Prowl and Ratchet was busy slicing up a few of them. I could see Starscream and Knock Out on the sidelines and Breakdown joining the fight. Just then, I slipped as I leaned forward a bit. I squealed as I fell down the hill and managed to grab onto the closest branch of a nearby tree. I pulled myself up and noticed that I was closer to the battle.

"Well, well, who do we have here?" A voice said and I turned around. I was staring at Knock Out and Starscream. Well, shit!

"Uh...top of the morning!" I say and smile innocently. Knock Out smirked and Starscream gave me a sly smile.

"Why would the Prime send his daughter out on a mission with him?" Starscream asked Knock Out. Damn it, Knock Out told him I'm Optimus' daughter. Well, I'm screwed. I glared at Knock Out.

"Hey, why'd you tell?" I asked and crossed my arms.

"I don't keep secrets." Knock Out said. "And Prime made me crash and ruin my paint job and the medic tore off my door. I wonder what they would do if we had you with us." I knew what they were going to do, so I had to think of a way to get away from them.

"Missile!" I say as loud as I can and point behind them. They both screeched and covered their heads while I ran as fast as I could into the trees. I ran as far as my legs could take me and stopped behind a big oak tree to catch my breath.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" I heard Starscream say. I pressed my back up against the tree, not making a sound. "You can't hide forever!" Starscream stalked away in the woods, away from me. I couldn't hear him anymore, so I peeked my head out from behind the tree. He was nowhere in sight, so I took off in the other direction. Just then, I was snatched up and I squeaked in surprise.

"I found you!" Starscream said in a cheery mock tone. I struggled to get out of his grip.

"Let go of me!" I yell and thrash around. He transformed and flew off towards the battle with me sitting in the driver seat. He transformed again with me in his hand. Ratchet was taking out the last of the Vehicons and Dad and Prowl were taking on Breakdown and Knock Out. Ratchet was the first to finish before he noticed me in Starscream's grasp. I saw his eyes widen and he activated his guns.

"I don't think so, medic. Put your weapons away and I won't hurt the human." Starscream said and he held me out in front of him. I struggled to get out of his grip and punched his hand. Ratchet put away his guns and held his hands up in surrender.

"Ratchet, don't give up!" I say. Just then, I heard a motorcycle engine and seen Chromia zip by. Starscream was surprised as Chromia transformed and punched him square in the jaw. I was sent flying, but Chromia caught me in time and placed me in Jazz's hand. I saw Sapphire and Snow in his other hand.

"You two run, now!" Chromia ordered as she and Ironhide beat the crap outta Starscream. Sapphire and I got on Snow as Jazz put us down and we ran the other way, but some more Vehicons had arrived and Starscream had them chase us. They were gaining and Snow was slowing down.

"C'mon!" I say as we quickly ran back under the Vehicon's feet, making them crash into each other when one stopped. We ran back towards the battle and got on the empty side of the field. The other Vehicons that appeared were nearly defeated. The two that were chasing us were on our heels.

"Stay away!" Sapphire yelled and she threw a fireball at one. It hit him right in the crotch and he fell over and yelled in pain. I laughed at that and Sapphire snickered. We ran towards the Autobots. The Vehicons were still after us, the one that Sapphire had hit had a limp in his step.

"Try to hit them again or do something stronger!" I say. Sapphire threw a bigger fireball at them and then she threw a wave of flame at them. They both screamed in pain and fell to their knees. "Whoa, that was cool! You need to do that again!" We both stop to see Knock Out in front of us.

"Tricking us wasn't very nice, Wendy." Knock Out said and he reached over to pick me up. Sapphire threw another big fireball at him and then sent a wave of flames at him. Knock Out yelled in agony. We quickly ran away from him and I heard Starscream behind us. Just then, I was picked up again by Starscream.

"No!" I screamed and Sapphire sparked a large flame from her hands and hit Starscream with it in the chest. Then she used her flames to come back around and hit him again and engulfed him with it. I felt the heat, but wasn't touched by the flames. Starscream let me go and I fell onto Snow's back. Snow walked as far as he could before letting me get off and we watched as Sapphire worked her power.

Sapphire had flames up to her elbows and she was using all she got on any Decepticon near her. She then stopped and we ran to the Autobots, whose mouths were wide open in shock.

"Sapphire, I didn't know you had it in you." Chromia said. "You've improved."

"Thanks." Sapphire said. We heard Knock Out and Breakdown transform and speed off. Starscream got up and he glared at us. He looked at me and Sapphire before shooting one last missile at us and flew off. The missile was heading straight for us, but Sapphire managed to throw a fireball at it and it exploded. The flames still headed for us, but Sapphire stopped the flames.

"Oh no!" She gasped as the flames went haywire and some headed straight for me. I squealed and ran out of the way, but the flames hit the ground near me and sent me flying. I landed on the ground and knocked my head on something, blacking out.

**Ratchet POV**

Before Starscream retreated, he aimed a missile at us and fired. Sapphire threw a fireball at it and they collided, sending off a few flames heading our way. Sapphire caught most of the flames, but they were suddenly going haywire.

"Oh no!" Sapphire yelled as the flames went everywhere. I ducked as some went over my helm and then heard a squeal. I realized the squeal came Wendy. I saw her run from some flames sent her way. They landed with a bang and the force of the landing made Wendy go up in the air and fall onto her back. She didn't move from that spot.

"Wendy!" I yelled and I picked her up. There was no response. I started to panic. What if she's not breathing? What if she got a serious burn? Or a concussion? A servo was put on my shoulder and I saw Optimus looking at his adopted daughter with concern.

"Oh, god. What did I do?" Sapphire grieved and she looked close to tears. I quickly scanned Wendy to see if there was anything seriously wrong, but nothing showed up. She would probably be in pain whenever she woke up, though. I sighed with relief. She was ok.

"Sapphire, sweetie, you didn't do it on purpose." Chromia tried to calm Sapphire down.

"No, I hurt Wendy with my powers! I'm a monster!" Sapphire shouted and she broke into tears. I felt sorry for her. I held onto Wendy as the others gathered the energon and we had Rafael bridge us back to base. As soon as we got there, I went to my lab and set Wendy down on the large berth. She had that same peaceful look on her face.

"Ratchet, what happened to Wendy?" Rafael asked as he entered my lab. I didn't take my eyes off of Wendy.

"Sapphire accidentally lost control of her flames and they landed near Wendy. She fell and hit her head." I told him.

"So that's why Sapphire is acting all sad." Rafael said. "I need to go see her and tell her that it wasn't her fault." Rafael walked out and Optimus came in.

"Ratchet, how is Wendy doing?" he asked and walked up beside of me.

"She's ok, but her head may be a little sore." I answered and turned away from her. "I didn't grab her first, Optimus. I let her get hurt. And Starscream managed to get her twice." Optimus put a servo on my shoulder.

"It is not your fault, old friend." Optimus said. "You were only trying to protect yourself as well." I heard movement from the berth and saw Wendy stirring.

"What did I hit?" she groaned and held the spot on her head and winced.

"Wendy, are you alright?" I asked and scanned her again. She gave me that deadpanned look before answering.

"I'm fine, my head's just sore." She said and stretched. "I need some Advil." She took one look at Optimus, who was smiling at her, and she lifted her hands up. He picked her up and she hugged his faceplate. I felt bad, she didn't hug me. Once Wendy looked at me, she reached for me and I took her out of Optimus' servos. She hugged me back and I cupped a hand on her back.

"I need to go talk to Sapphire and tell her it wasn't her fault." Wendy said and she pointed to the door. All three of us walked out to the main room and I set her down.

"Hey, Jazz. Where's Sapphire?" Wendy asked Jazz. Jazz looked at her and had a sad look on his face.

"She ran off to da training room. She's really upset." Jazz answered. Rafael got up from his spot on the stairs.

"I'm going with you to talk to her." Rafael said and he and Wendy walked to the training room. I watched as Wendy disappeared from my sight. I sighed. How many more times will she be put in danger? I have to keep an optic on her at all times just to keep her safe.

I loved her too much to lose her. Wait, love? No. No, no, no, not love. I can't have these feeling for someone, let alone human. But Wendy meant everything to me. I can't lose her. Not now, not ever.

**Wendy POV**

Raf and I walked towards the training room to look for Sapphire. She needs to know I'm alright and that it wasn't her fault.

"Wendy, do you think Sapphire's alright?" Raf asked. I looked down at him and smiled.

"I'm sure she is, but she feels guilty for hurting me." I told him. "We just need to comfort her and tell her everything will be alright." Raf smiled at the idea. We walked to the entrance and heard Sapphire crying.

"Sapphire." Raf says and he starts to go inside. Sapphire was hugging Snow and they were in the middle of the floor. She looked up with tears in her eyes and she had a little hope in her eyes.

"Wendy! You're ok!" Sapphire said and she stood up. Snow yowled with happiness and swished his tail. I could tell he was trying to comfort Sapphire. Sapphire then had a look of fear as she looked at her hands and then to us. "No, you have to stay away from me. I'm a danger to all of you!"

"Sapphire, you won't hurt us. I know you won't." I say and take a step forward. Sapphire took a step back. "Please, Sapphire. You have us all worried sick. Jazz is worried most of all." Sapphire had the guilt look in her eyes and she looked away.

"Wendy, you're supposed to be mad at me for nearly killing you." Sapphire said. "I can't control my power and I can't be around anyone unless I hurt them. I nearly hurt Jazzy and I hurt you. Why aren't you mad at me?"

"It was an accident, Sapphire. Accidents happen. No one could have stopped what was going to happen." I reassured her.

"I could have stopped those flames and kept from hurting you." Sapphire continued to beat herself up. "But I didn't and I can't. I just can't." Sapphire had tears running down her face and she climbed on Snow and ran past us.

"Sapphire, wait!" I called and tried to run after her with Raf behind me. But Snow was too fast and they disappeared into the main room. I heard the Bots say something to her, but they never had a chance to say anything else.

"Where did Sapphire go?" I panted from running. The Bots looked at me with saddened faces.

"She went in the elevator up to the roof." Ratchet answered. "What did you say in there that made her more upset?"

"She was apologizing for hurting me and said that she was a danger to us all." I answered his question. "I tried to tell her it was alright, but she kept saying that she couldn't control it and she needed to stay away from us."

"It's true, Wendy didn't say anything bad to Sapphire at all." Raf backed me up. "We need to check on her."

"She won't listen to us." Ironhide said. "How are we gonna get her to listen?"

"I can." I said. "We need some girl time alone for a few minutes and then maybe I can convince her that it wasn't her fault."

"Can I come with you?" Raf asked. I saw hope in his big brown eyes.

"Let me talk to her first and if we don't come back in five minutes, then you guys can check on us." I say. Raf nods in approvement and I walk to the elevator and head up to the roof. I walked out on the roof of the base and saw Sapphire sitting on the middle of the roof. I walk over and sit down next to her. She didn't do anything and Snow looked at me.

"Sapphire, you can't stay away from us forever." I said and put a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged away and looked the other way. "It wasn't your fault. It was an accident and I forgive you. You don't have to keep beating yourself up for this."

"What happens when I accidentally set someone on fire?" Sapphire said and stood up. "Or what happens if I accidentally set the base on fire? I can't keep doing this and expect everything's gonna be ok." Sapphire walked off and I followed her.

"Sapphire, you didn't do it on purpose. It was an accident and we can help you learn to control it." I say and she stops with Snow at her heels. "You can't run from this. You have to learn from it and control it."

"Don't you see. I can't." Sapphire says as she turns around. "I concentrate as hard as I can and I still don't have control. When Starscream shot that missile, I panicked a little and was thinking about Raf at the time, and I guess my control went haywire because of it. I knew everyone behind me must've ducked, but I heard you scream and I knew I hurt you. I can't forgive myself because of that." I walked over and hugged her. Sapphire hugged me back and Snow rubbed against my legs.

"Sapphire, please don't do this to yourself." I pleaded. "It's hurting us all that you keep torturing yourself over this. I'm fine. You don't have to grieve anymore." We let go and Sapphire walked to the other side of the roof and sat down on the edge. I followed her and sat down beside her. Snow was sitting on the other side of Sapphire.

"I will forgive myself when I learn how to control my powers." Sapphire said. "But I don't know how long it will take." I put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her and she smiled.

"We can start now out here so we don't set the base on fire." I say and stand up. I held a hand out to Sapphire. She just stared at my hand.

"Now? But what happens if I accidentally hurt you again?" Sapphire asked and fidgeted.

"You won't hurt me, Sapphire. I trust you. Now come on, my arm's getting ready to fall off." I joked and she giggled. Sapphire took my hand and I helped her up and we walked to the middle of the roof. "Now what?"

"Let's start with your fireballs. First, I wanna see how far you can throw them." I say. "But let's put on a little music to help us out." I say and take out my phone. "I have the very perfect song." Sapphire looked at my phone and she smirked.

"Nice one." She said. "I like this song."

"Then let's sing it and get started." I say and the music starts.

**(A/N: Just so you know, they are both singing the song and the song is a mix between the song sung by Demi Lovato and Idina Menzel. And the words in parentheses that are in italics are what Sapphire and Wendy are doing while singing. Just getting everyone on the same page.)**

**Let it go**

_(Wendy)_

_Let it go, let it go. Can't hold it back anymore. Let it go, let it go. Turn around and slam the door._

_(Sapphire)_

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen. The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried._

_(Sapphire makes a fireball and throws it as far as she can in the other direction. A smile is creeping up on her face.)_

_(Both)_

_Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. Well, now they know._

_Let it go, let it go. Can't hold it back anymore. Let it go, let it go. Turn my back and slam the door. (Sapphire) I don't care, what they're going to say. Let the storm rage on. (Wendy) Let it go, let it go. (Both) The heat never bothered me anyway._

_(Sapphire has flames covering her arms and she shoots them to the sky. The air is warm and both girls are laughing.)_

_(Sapphire)_

_It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small. And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all. Up here in the warm thick air I finally can breathe. I know I left a life behind but I'm too relieved to grieve._

_(Both)_

_Let it go, let it go. I am one with the wind and sky. Let it go, let it go. You'll never see me cry. Here I'll stand and here I'll stay. Let the storm rage on. (Sapphire) The heat never bothered me anywaaaaaaaaay!_

_(Wendy)_

_Standing frozen. In the life I've chosen. You won't find me. The past is all behind me. (Both) Buried in the snow. I'm never going back. The past is in the past!_

_(Sapphire has an almighty flame come from her hands and she is lifted in the air and uses the flame like a jetpack. Both girls are laughing and having the time of their lives. Sapphire lands and makes a few shapes of creatures and objects with the flames. They seem to come alive)_

_(Both)_

_Let it go, let it go. And I'll rise like the break of dawn. Let it go, let it go. That perfect girl is gone. Here I stand in the light of day! (Sapphire) Let the storm rage oooooooooon! (Wendy) The heat never bothered me anywaaaaaaaaay! (Both) Ooh, yeah!_

_(Both)_

_Let it go, let it gooooooooooo! The heat never bothered me anyway!_

We both finish singing and laughed as the fire shapes disappeared and Sapphire made the mockingjay symbol from The Hunger Games. We both giggled and she stopped her power altogether.

"Wow." Someone said from behind us. We all turned around, surprised, to see the others there. They had on shocked looks and their mouths were to the floor. Sapphire and I both looked at each other and blushed and back to the Bots.

"How long were you guys standing there?" I asked. They snapped out of their trance and looked at us.

"Um, the whole song." Jazz admitted. "But that was awesome, Sapphire. I knew you could control your powers, you just had to give it time."

"Thank you." Sapphire said and she ran over and hugged his finger. Jazz rubbed his finger against her back. "Do you wanna train some more?"

"No, I'm wore out from today." Sapphire said. "How about we all go back inside?" We all went back inside of the base and Raf was complimenting me and Sapphire. I could see Sapphire's face light up pink. I smiled at them, they are so cute!

I had the feeling that someone was watching me. I looked behind me and saw Ratchet staring at me. He noticed me staring and he turned away. I looked away, blushing and I could have sworn I heard cooling fans. I walked away to the steps and saw Kathy arrive back on Elita. She had a small bag of pain pills and I walked over to her.

"Can I take some Advil?" I asked and she handed me the bag. I walked over to my drink sitting on the table and I took the medicine.

"What's wrong, headache?" Kathy asked as she sat beside me. I nodded and told her about what happened. Her eyes went wide as I told her about me and Sapphire singing and Sapphire working her power.

"But my head was still hurting and I needed pain pills." I said and leaned backwards on the couch. Kathy mimicked my actions and we remained like that until Jack and Arcee arrived. I smiled as I got up and stretched, my headache nearly gone. Kathy and I both slid down the railing and walked over to Jack, who was standing beside of Arcee.

"Whuddup, Darby?" Kathy asked as we both stood beside of him.

"Oh, just got chased by a rogue Con and blew her ship to smitherines." Jack answered. Both of our eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" I asked and Jack nodded. I looked up to Arcee and saw her nod, but there was sadness in her eyes. "What's wrong, Arcee?" I asked and she looked at me.

"That Con is Arachnid and she hunts other species." Arcee said with a sad tone. "She killed my first partner, Tailgate, and tried to do the same with Jack." My eyes widened and I looked at Jack. He reassured me that he was ok.

"She sounds terrifying." Kathy said. "What does she look like?" Arcee showed her a picture and Kathy shuddered. Arcee showed the picture to me. Arachnid looked pretty in her own way, but she was creepy. She had spider-like legs and it freaked me out.

"Ok, she's on the creepy list." I say, earning a chuckle from Ratchet, who was by the computer. I looked back to Arcee, who was still sad. I watched as she closed her eyes in grief.

"I shouldn't have looked back." She said. I walked over and hugged her foot. I looked up to see her smile at me. She picked me up and I hugged her face and she gave me a soft hug. We stayed like that for a few seconds before she put me down. The Outcast boys soon arrived and we went to chat with them. We have a big day tomorrow.

Thanks it being a teacher workday, the auditions were at any time until 3:30 in the afternoon. We had plenty of time to practice and the auditions were open, so the Autobots were going to watch us perform. I was excited for tomorrow!

**Ratchet POV**

It was past five minutes and I was starting to worry about Wendy and Sapphire.

"Do you think we should go after them?" Rafael asked. "They've been gone for about 6 minutes." I nodded.

"We should." We all had to go in a separate ride to get up to the roof, not all of us could fit in the big elevator at once.

Once we got up there, I heard the girls laughing. I could see Sapphire making fireballs and they were both singing a song. We watched as Sapphire was able to make it where she could fly in the air with fire and made wonderful shapes made out of fire. It was beautiful.

And their song was beautiful, too. Wendy was just dancing around and enjoyed the fire show Sapphire was putting on. I still couldn't get out of shock when they finished singing. After we went back inside, I couldn't stop staring at Wendy. She turned around and stared at me and I had to look away. Primus, what's wrong with me?

Wendy found Kathy and took some painkillers for her headache. I was just glad it was a headache and not anything serious. I worked on the computer until Arcee and Jack bridged back to base. They were telling Wendy and Kathy about their day.

I overheard the name Arachnid and I nearly froze on the spot. Arachnid was never a good sign. She hunted any kind of alien species, so that meant humans. I have to keep Wendy away from her at all costs before something bad happens to her again.

**End of chappie! So, the song they sang was from Frozen and I switched some words in there so it could make more sense. And it was supposed to be a cross over of Demi Lovato's version and Irina Menzel's version.**

**This next chapter is going to be Sick Mind and the Outcasts will be doing their play auditions. You really have to read what they're doing, especially the Outcast boys and Kitcat's OCs skit. I promise you that you will laugh your socks off!**

**I guess that's it for this chapter. And zaqn123, I hope you like this chapter! I've been wanting to do a Frozen song in here and now I finally had the chance.**

**Please R&R and no flames! Luv ya! ;)**


	15. Diseased

**New chappie! This chapter is gonna have a few twists and you will laugh your socks off at one point in here. **

**Warning: mentions of sickness will be mentioned! If you have a weak stomach, don't read. I warned you! Let's roll!**

**I own: my OCs**

**Zaqn123 owns: her OC**

**Kitcat from the Sky owns: her OCs**

**Hasbro owns: Transformers**

**I don't own If I Die Young by The Band Perry.**

**Wendy POV**

I'm so excited! We have exactly 5 hours left until the auditions. And thanks to the teacher workday, we all had enough time to study over what we were doing.

I begged with all of my might for Ratchet to come with us. I even used my puppy dog eyes. No one could ever resist that face, no one. He eventually said yes and I told him that we could discuss our date/plan for Dad and Arcee while we were on our way. I was interrupted of my thinking by Ratchet.

"Optimus, you're not going to believe this. I've just pinpointed the location of the Decepticon warship." Ratchet announced. What the shit? We all looked up in surprise and walked over to the group huddle.

"How did you manage to penetrate their cloaking shields?" Dad asked, surprised.

"I didn't. I was experimenting with variable frequency wavelengths when I stumbled upon it. Even still, the ship might be experiencing some kind of electromagnetic breach." Ratchet explained. Kathy and I both looked at each other with a smile.

"Way to go, Ratch'!" Kathy cheered and I smiled at my guardian. He smiled at us both, but his gaze lingered on me a little longer. I blushed and looked away.

"Nice, we found their hiding spot." Zach said. He was standing beside of Anna, who was by Miko, Jack and Raf by the screen.

"With Megatron deceased and the element of surprise..." Arcee trailed off and punched her fists together.

"We can cause some serious damage." Bulkhead finished.

"I'm lookin' forward to kickin' some Con aft!" Ironhide says as he cracked his knuckles.

"So, when do we start?" Elita asked. The computer beeped before Dad could answer and we all had our attention on the screen.

"Also on the same frequency, and Autobot emergency beacon." Ratchet said.

"The Decepticons can wait. There could be Autobots in distress. Ratchet, get your medical kit." Dad instructed. An idea popped into my head.

"Hey, Daddy, can I come with you?" I asked with hope.

"No, not this time." Ratchet answered.

"Why not?" I asked and crossed my arms.

"You got hurt last time and I'm not going to have that happen again." Ratchet retorted. I was taken aback by that, but didn't let it show. I guess he really is worried about me. Does he like me? No, he couldn't, he just doesn't want me hurt.

"But we're just gonna see if there are more Autobots, nothing bad should happen." I retorted. "And if you're that worried, Sapphire can come with." Sapphire stepped up with Snow beside of her.

"I can go. I know how to control my power now." Sapphire said. "And if the Decepticons show up, I can bring the burn!" We both high fived and looked up to Dad and Ratchet.

"Aw, c'mon, Doc. Let em go." Jazz backed us up. "If my little femme can defend Wendy like she says she can, then it's fine by me. I'll come along, too." Sapphire smiled and I smirked at Ratchet. Ratchet looked at me before looking to Dad.

"I do not see any harm in it." Dad said and Sapphire and I high fived. Sapphire and Snow got on Jazz's hand while I got on Dad's shoulder. Ratchet activated the bridge and we walked out.

"Where's the ship at?" I asked as we walked a little bit. We came across the ship the second after I asked. "Oh."

"A crash landing. Buried here for centuries." Dad said.

"Maybe there're still Autobots in there." Jazz said.

"Yeah, let's go!" Sapphire insisted and Snow was pacing with anticipation. We went to one side if the ship and Dad cut a large hole in it. We went inside and all I could see was darkness.

"If they traveled here in stasis mode, there might be survivors." Ratchet said and suddenly the ship jerked.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed as I fell off Dad's massive shoulder. I managed to hang onto the plating underneath his chin as he caught his balance. Dad put a hand under me so I could drop down on and he set me back on his shoulder.

Sapphire fell off of Jazz's hand and landed on Snow's back as they got the floor. It's a good thing cats always land on their feet.

"This thing's really unstable." She said as Jazz picked them up.

"Be careful or we'll all be rollin'." Jazz said as we walked on. They turned on their flashlights and we scouted for anyone here.

"Hello?" Sapphire called. No response. "Anyone home?" Still nothing. We came across Cybertronian bodies and I put a hand over my mouth.

"Oh, no." I said and hugged Dad's face. The bodies were a sick, rusty-like color and some were surrounded by a puddle of purple-looking energon. "What happened to them?" Ratchet gasped in shock after he scanned a body.

"Optimus, these Autobots didn't perish from the crash. They've been showing signs of a virus." Ratchet said. My eyes widened.

"They what?" I asked Sapphire was now walking on the ground and she was looking at a puddle. Snow sniffed at it and he growled.

"Snow says that this stuff is dangerous." Sapphire said and she pointed to the puddle. They both backed away from it with Snow still growling.

"Don't touch anything." Ratchet said as he held his arms out to both Bots. "The virus may still be active." Right as he said that the ship jerked again and we were all sent into the wall.

Jazz fell over and his arm hit a puddle as Sapphire and Snow slide backwards to Jazz's chest. Dad got a few drops on his face while I was flung off his shoulder into another puddle. Once I made contact with the floor, all of the breath was knocked outta me. It was replaced by the weird energon going down my throat. I sat up and gagged on the stuff.

"NO!" Ratchet yelled. I kept coughing and trying to get whatever was left of the vile stuff in my mouth out.

"Wendy, are you ok?" Sapphire asked and she ran up to me. I stopped coughing and gagging long enough to answer her.

"I'm ok." I said. "That tastes nasty."

"Wendy, are you hurt anywhere?" Ratchet asked as he tried to reach for me.

"I'm ok, but don't touch me." I say and back away. "I don't want to infect you, too. Ratchet gave me a sad look and he commed base for a ground bridge. I stood up and got out of the puddle, trying to wring out the energon from my clothes. We went through the bridge and I noticed the other Bots and humans looking at me.

"Wendy, what happened?" Michael asked and walked to me. I backed away.

"I'm ok, I just fell into energon. I need to go wash this off and I want someone to come with me in case something bad happens." I said and motioned to one of the girls. Anna went to find me some clothes while Kathy and Miko watched for me.

I quickly washed my hair and body, hoping to get done and see what's wrong with my father. I didn't feel weird at all as I got dressed and walked out of the bathroom with the other girls.

"Cybonic plague." Ratchet said as we got in there.

"Wendy, are you ok?" William asked as we approached. All heads turned my way.

"I'm fine." I say and hear Ratchet sigh with relief.

"It's only contagious if contact is made with the infected energon." Ratchet continued.

"But what was a plague doing in an Autobot ship?" Miko asked.

"It's passengers were infected. The virus wiped out millions on Cybertron during the Great War." Arcee answered her.

"Cybonic plague was engineered in the Decepticon Biological Warfare Program by Megatron himself." Ratchet said. I shivered at the thought.

"You have a cure, don't you?" Raf asked with worry.

"No...cure." Dad said in a raspy voice. He was lying on a table with Jazz on another beside of him.

"This sucks!" Jazz moaned.

"Optimus, Jazz, please. Save your strength." Ratchet told them.

"Daddy?" Sapphire and I say at the same time. We could feel all eyes on us. Sapphire's eyes were shining, close to tears while Snow tried to comfort her by nuzzling her hand. I had a hand to my mouth, not wanting to believe what I was hearing.

Raf walked over and hugged Sapphire as she started to cry and he pet Snow on the head. Elita picked them up and gently hugged them. The Outcasts did a group hug around me. I just got a new father, I don't want to lose him now.

"Why would Megatron create a disease without a cure? I mean, what if he caught it by accident?" Jack asked.

"It's not like we can ask Megatron, Jack. He's pushing up lug nuts." Bulkhead retorted.

"But we may be able to access the Decepticon database. For the moment, we still have a fix on their warship's coordinates." Ratchet said.

"Bumblebee, Ironhide, come with." Arcee volunteered.

"Wait!" Sapphire called from Elita's hand. "Let me come with you."

"Why?" Arcee asked.

"Because I want to help my father. I've already lost one, I'm not going to lose him." Arcee waved her hand for Sapphire to come along. Elita put her down and they walked to the bridge.

"Arcee...quickly." Ratchet said and I felt a stomach cramp coming on. The second they left, the cramp was getting more painful.

"Wendy, what's wrong?" Zach asked. I had a hand over my stomach as the pain deepened. Everyone stared at me with worry, Ratchet especially.

"Uh, oh." I say and make a beeline for the bathroom. I make it there and blow chunks in the toilet. I had a few tears coming out of my eyes when I finished. Breakfast was in there along with the infected energon. I flush the toilet and walk out of the bathroom to have the Outcasts surround me.

"Are you ok?" Michael asked as I put a hand over my stomach. I shook my head and Zach carried me over to Ratchet. He placed me in Ratchet's hand and Ratchet scanned me. His eyes/optics nearly popped outta his head.

"Primus, you swallowed the energon, didn't you?" Ratchet asked.

"I guess so." I said and curled into a ball. "My stomach hurts."

"Will she be ok?" William asked.

"Energon is like poison to humans. She must get the energon out completely." Ratchet explained with worry spelled on his face.

"Wendy, did you throw up any of the energon?" Kathy asked. I nodded.

"Some of it." I said and twisted around in pain. Great, what a wonderful time to be sick and nothing but a distraction. Note the sarcasm.

"Is there anything we can do to get the rest out of her?" William asked.

"We can always give her Michael's 'cooking'." Kathy said and Anna snickered. Michael gave them glares and I weakly laughed.

"I need...water." I said. Anna went to go get some and I wiggled from the pain. Ratchet set me by Dad and I looked at him. The area around his eye was the color like those bodies and his eye/optic was flickering white.

"What is it? What's going on?" Ratchet asked into the comm link. I stopped looking at Dad to listen in on the conversation.

"_It's Megatron. He's alive!"_ Arcee said.

"What!?" Jack and the Outcast boys say in unison.

"Are you shitting me?" Kathy said.

"What?" I asked.

"That's not possible!" Ratchet shook his head in disbelief.

_"Well, you better believe it, Doc. We're not lying."_ Ironhide said.

"_Well, we're staring right at him."_ Arcee said. "_Good news is, Megatron's not exactly staring back."_

_"Jeez, this dude's creepy."_ Sapphire said. "_And he's ugly." _ We all snickered at that.

"Megatron..." Dad rasped. I crawled over to his face, my stomach in too much pain to walk.

"Hey, Daddy." I say and lean against his face. "Being sick sucks." I knew he couldn't answer me, but Jazz did.

"I...hear ya." Jazz gasped. His entire arm was the same sickly color.

"Sorry, Jazz." I say and seen Anna return with my water. Chromia lifted her up to the berth and she gave me the water. I took a big swallow to try to get the nasty taste out of my mouth. "Thanks, Anna." I leaned back on Dad and Chromia put Anna back on the floor.

Ratchet was arguing with Arcee and Ironhide about what to do with Megatron when my stomach started to churn.

"Uh, service!" I say and Ratchet got the hint. He quickly handed me a bucket and I hacked up the water with the infected energon. A few tears left my eyes and Ratchet carefully stroked my back. I wiped away the tears and nearly fell forward. "Ugh...this stuff is messing with my guts." I say and put my hand over my stomach. Everyone gave me a sad look.

"Imma survivor..." Jazz joked, but no one laughed or smiled.

"_Whoa. Can't we just haul Megatron through the ground bridge and buy us some time to figure this out?"_ Arcee asked.

"Time is one thing that Optimus and Jazz do not have! One of you must try this!" Ratchet yelled. "I will NOT allow Optimus and Jazz to pass knowing that Megatron will outlive them and they won't see their daughters grow up!" I could feel everyone's eyes on me and my breath hitched. Just the thought of losing Daddy nearly made me cry. I mustered up enough strength to climb on Dad's chest and lay down.

"I don't wanna lose you, Daddy." I say and carefully lay on my stomach to hug him. "Please don't leave me." Dad managed to lift his hand to me and hug me back.

"Never..." he rasped. A tear fell from my eye and I snuggled to him. After he put his hand down, I took a few more sips of water. It wasn't about a minute later when I felt the same feeling again.

"Bucket!" I said and Ratchet gave me the bucket before I threw up the same thing as last time. But this time, there was less energon "I think that stuff may be almost out." I plop back, exhausted. My eyes were threatening to close, but I kept them open.

"Chug the rest of your water and see what happens." Michael suggested. Anna and Kathy both slapped him on the head. "OW! What was that for?"

"For being an idiot." Both girls said.

"_Ratchet, we're ready."_ Arcee said from over the comm link. Apparently, Ironhide was going to go inside Megatron's head to find the cure. That's really surprising, considering Ironhide is the violent one of the Autobots.

I knew that if I puked at least one more time, then all of the infected energon would be out. I chugged the rest of my water and sat back. In the next ten seconds, I puked the rest of my stomach contents out. I mostly tasted water with the rest of the energon and my stomach only have a cramp. I was exhausted as hell! Ratchet gave me a quick scan.

"It's all out, Wendy." Ratchet said with relief. I slumped on Dad's chest.

"Thank God!" I say and felt sleep coming on. I guess it wouldn't hurt to sleep until it was time to go. I soon fell asleep to Dad's sparkbeat.

**Sapphire's POV**

I knew I couldn't let Jazzy die, or Optimus. I'm not going to let another family member die on my watch.

Arcee had Ironhide hooked up to the cortical psychic patch while Bee and I kept watch in case the Decepticons came back.

"This has to work." I said. "I won't let Jazzy die over that plague."

"•I'm worried, too.•" Snow thought. "•I don't smell any Decepticons other than Megatron out there.•"

"**Don't worry, Sapphire, we won't let Optimus or Jazz die. Not on our watch."**Bee said. It's funny how only me and Raf are able to understand him and the other's can't. Maybe when M.E.C.H. had experimented on me, they made me understand him. I can also understand Cybertronian writing and symbols.

"Thanks, Bee." I said and Snow sensed something.

"•I smell Decepticons.•" He growled and I told the other two what he said. They had their weapons out and I made sure when to attack.

Knock Out and Starscream were discussing something to that Soundwave guy about pulling Megatron's life support plug. I was hit by a wave of shock and held back a growl. Soundwave could hear anything, so he couldn't growl. Ok, I know we all want Megatron dead, but not while Ironhide is in there. I considered him as my uncle.

"Ratchet, are you hearing this?" Arcee whispered into her comm link.

"_If Megatron perishes, Ironhide's mind will remain separated from his body forever." _Ratchet said. My eyes nearly popped out of my head and Snow nearly had a heart attack.

"•So we're going to lose Optimus, Jazz and Ironhide?•" Snow thought, worriedly.

"•No, Snow, we won't let them.•" I thought back. "•Remember, we are one.•" This time it was my turn to reassure him.

**"C'mon, Hide. Get the formula and get out!"** Bee bleeped in a frantic whisper. Snow checked to see if Soundwave heard Bee, but he didn't. We got a quick update on what was going on back at base. They were watching everything in Megatron's head.

Ironhide was in Kaon, the Decepticon capital on Cybertron, and talking to Megatron. I'm surprised, knowing how violent Ironhide is. Him actually TALKING to Megatron was actually unthinkable. He was trying to get Megatron to show him the cure so he could slay his enemy by his own hand instead of dying by the virus. It was both smart and sick.

"I hope he knows what he's doing." I say. My thoughts went to Raf. I couldn't help but to think about him. He had those gorgeous brown eyes that could make anyone swoon. I wonder if he likes me?

"•You'll find out soon, Sapphire. I think he likes you just as much as you like him.•" Snow thought. I smiled and pet his head.

"•Thanks, Snow.•" I thought.

"_Arcee, we have the formula! Disconnect Ironhide now!" _Ratchet shouted over the comm link. It was good timing, too. The Cons had seen the cord connected to Megatron's head and were heading our way.

"•I scratch their optics out and you hit them with fire?•" Snow asked and I smirked.

"•You get me so much, Snow.•" I thought back as Starscream's ugly mug popped up. I nearly laughed at his facial expression when he saw us.

"What the!?" He yelled in surprise. Ironhide popped up awake and Snow clawed Starscream's eyes out. I quickly hit him with fire and he screeched to high heavens. I felt my heart tug and I knew Snow was a little farther away from me.

"•Snow, come back!•" I thought and he came up to me and I hugged him. Arcee seen this and she handed me to Bee. We went through the bridge in time for Arcee to shoot Megatron's life support cables. Take that, Megatron! I saw set down and received a hug by Raf. I blushed as I hugged him back.

"What was it like?" Raf asked.

"Seeing Megatron there kinda scared me." I admitted. "But on the bright side, Snow scratched out Starscream's optics and I lit him on fire." Raf and I both giggled madly at that.

"I bet that was funny." Raf said.

"It was. He even screeched like a girl." I say. There was a small awkward silence and we both sat down on the couch. Ratchet worked on the cure for about an hour until he fed it to Optimus and Jazzy. I ran up to the berth, the hope for Jazzy to get up bubbling inside. Bulkhead helped support Jazzy while Ratchet supported Optimus.

"Jazzy!" I yell and run to him. He held a hand out for me and Snow to get on. I hugged his hand like there was no tomorrow. Everyone else cheered for them.

"It's great to be disease free." Jazzy said and he brought me to his face. "What's up, lil femme?"

"You're better!" I say and hug his face. He cupped a hand over my back and Snow rubbed his hand.

"•I told you he would get better.•" Snow thought. I nodded and saw Wendy asleep on the berth Optimus was on.

"Will she be ok?" I asked.

"She needs her sleep." Ratchet said and he picked her up. I shrugged and went back to hugging Jazzy. I knew I couldn't let him die. I'm not going to lose him, not now or ever.

**Wendy POV**

I woke up with my stomach not cramping, but growling from hunger. I yawned and stretched, feeling myself shake from the loss of food. I noticed I was in Ratchet's hand by the computer.

"Hey." I said and rubbed my eyes. "Whatcha doin'?"

"I was waiting for you to wake up." Ratchet said and I heard movement behind him. "Someone has been waiting for you." I looked behind him to see Dad standing and healthy.

"DADDY!" I yelled and jump from Ratchet's hand onto Dad's arm and climbed up to his shoulder. I gave him the biggest hug I could manage. He chuckled and hugged me back. "You're better! You're ok!"

"I told you I would never leave you." He said. "I promise." I don't know how long we were like that, but he noticed my shaking.

"Oh, I'm just hungry. I always shake whenever I get hungry." I said. "Set me down so I can get some food." He did so and I walked into the kitchen. I hugged Kathy as she came into view.

"You're not diseased anymore, are you?" she joked and I gave her a playful punch on the shoulder.

"No. What time is it?" I asked as I reached for a protein bar, my favorites.

"Eh, close to 3:00." Kathy said. "Once you get done eating, we're gonna leave."

"Ok." I said. I quickly ate the rest of the protein bar and we got ready to go. I got inside of Ratchet and we took off. Prowl stayed behind so Dad could come along.

"When do you plan on getting Optimus and Arcee their first date?" Ratchet asked. I had to think about it for a moment.

"Eh, maybe I can get them to talk in Dad's room." I said. "I can take care of Dad and you can take of Arcee. Then I leave and they're alone."

"Hm, I have to think of a way to get Arcee to go to his room." Ratchet said. "But other than that, I think it's a great idea." I blushed and looked away. I stared out the window and we were near school property. Ratchet activated his holoform and I had to keep my eyes off of him. Why is my brain acting like this? We parked and I quickly got out. I could see Kate, Kat and Ty waiting by the doors.

"Kate!" I shouted and ran up to her. She quickly turned around and then she glomped me. I fell backwards on my butt and Kat and Ty laughed. "Kate, GET OFF!" I tried to move her.

"NEVER!" Kate yelled and she stayed planted.

"Kat, Ty, a little help here?" I asked. Ty eventually got Kate off of me and Zach quickly approached.

"Don't glomp Wendy unless you ask." Zach said as he helped me up.

"You are no help." I say to Zach and we go ahead and walk to the auditorium. Two guys were already up there finishing acting out their pieces.

"Thank you, guys. Next." One of the teachers said and everyone else piled in. I looked around to see lots of people sitting in the seats. The Autobots sat down in some seats near the exit as we Outcasts walked forward to talk to the teacher. We got a number as a dude did a pretty good monologue. Once he was finished, Zach's little group went first. They walked up to the stage.

"This is a comedy scene that we made up ourselves." Kate announced. "You guys can laugh all you want, that's what we aim to do." And with that they started.

**(This is a conversation I had with Kitcat from the Sky. I thought it would be cool to let you guys read it for a comedy scene. I send all credit to Kitcat. Oh, and most of the people we used in the conversation had to be switched so it can make sense.)**

**Kate: No, I'm to young to be eaten! Stay back, Kat, I have sharpened nails and I know how to use them! \(•o•)/**

**Ty: ...**

**Kat: .o. It's alive!**

**Michael: AAAHHH! *hightails it outta there and runs across the stage***

**Zach and Kate: o.o...**

**Ty: Looks who's on drugs now.**

**Michael: No, not drugs, SUGAR! O-O *prances around like a pretty pony***

**William: ...**

**Kat: *jumps on Michael's back* Away to rainbow land!**

**Michael: Yes, sir! Tea la la la la la la!**

**Kat: Whooooo!**

**Michael: Free hugs! *knocks Kat off and tries to give everyone a hug***

**Kate: o.o NO! *runs***

**Ty: Wait! *runs after her* YAAAAAAAY!**

**Zach: *laughs like mad* STOP THE HILARIOUSNESS!**

**Michael: I WILL NEVER STOP THE HILARIOUSNESS! Kate, GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE AND GIVE ME A HUG!**

**Ty: .o.**

**Kate: *climbs on William's back as a tree***

**Michael: So you wanna play it that way, hm? Ok, Ty, I'm gonna need an axe and a hardhat. *cackles like an evil witch***

**William: Imma tree! MEOW!**

**Ty: O.o Uuh, ask Zach for his axe. But take this. *hands over hardhat***

**Michael: The hardhat is for you. If I get bit, it won't hurt. Now, TIME TO CHOP DA TREE! Kate, hope ya survive so you can give me a hug! If not, I'll hug your corpse! *chops tree and it starts to fall* TIMMMMBER!**

**Kate: Ok, then. *jumps onto Zach's back and climbs down and runs***

**William: *falls* OUCH! Help, I've fallen and I can't get up!**

**Kat: NO, MY TREE!**

**Michael: Sorry, Kat. KATE, GET BACK HERE AND HUG ME!**

**Kate: I'm not a huggy person! Find Ty if you want hugs!**

**Michael: I will get a hug from you someday, but where's Ty?**

**Ty: o.o *hides behind Zach***

**Zach: Over here. SORRY TY! *runs away***

**Michael: I'll get you later, Kate. Ty, hug time! :D**

**Ty: AHHHHHHHHH! *leaps into Zach's arms* RUN!**

**Zach: I don't run, I fly! *runs around pretending to fly***

**William: MEOW! *runs around in circles* MEOW! :D**

**Michael: Aw, c'mon, Ty! You hurt me. *bawls like a baby* I WANT MY BINKIE!**

**Ty: William, sic it!**

**William: *gives Michael a binkie and awkwardly walks away***

**Zach: Ooh, binkie!**

**Michael: YAY, MY BINKIE! :D STAY AWAY FROM MY BINKIE! *starts petting it and talks in creepy voice from the Hobbit* My precious, my precious! *tries to bite Zach and William***

**Zach: AAAH! RABIES! *runs away***

**William: RAAAABIES! MEOW! *hisses and runs away with Zach***

"And scene!" Kate announces and they all bow. Just about everyone was laughing their asses off. Us Outcasts couldn't breathe we were laughing so hard. Others who stayed to watch were also laughing and they cheered. The Autobots were laughing, but Dad and Ratchet. Ratchet smirked as Dad smiled.

"You guys were great!" Kathy said as the Outcast boys came over.

"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen!" William said and they sat down. Us girls were next. Kathy, Anna and I walked on the stage.

"We will be singing If I Die Young by The Band Perry." Kathy announced. Someone started the music and we got ready.

**If I Die Young**

_(All)_

_If I die young, bury me in satin. Lay me down on a bed of roses, sink me in the river at dawn. Send me away with the words of a love song._

_(Anna and Wendy)_

_Uh, oh. Uh, oh._

_(Kathy)_

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother. She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh. And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no. Ain't even Greg she she buries her baby._

_(Anna and Wendy)_

_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well. I've had just enough time._

_(All)_

_If I die young, bury me in satin. Lay me down on a bed of roses, sink me in the river at dawn. Send me away with the words of a love song._

_(Kathy and Wendy)_

_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well. I've had just enough time._

_(Anna)_

_And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom. I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger, I've never known the lovin' of a man. But it sure felt when he was holding my hand, there's a boy herein town, says he'lil love me forever. Who would have thought forever could be severed by..._

_(All)_

_...the sharp knife of a short life, oh well. I've had just enough tiiiiime!_

_(Wendy)_

_So put on your best boys, and I'll wear my pearls. What I never did is done. A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar. They're worth so much more after I'm a goner. And maybe then you'll hear the word's I been singin'. Funny when you're dead when people start listenin'._

_(All)_

_If I die young bury me in satin. Lay me down on a bed of roses. Sink me in the river at dawn. Send me away with the words of a love song._

_(Wendy) Uh, oh (Kathy and Anna) Uh, oh_

_(Wendy) The ballad of a dove (Kathy and Anna) Uh oh_

_(Kathy) Go with peace and love. (Anna) Gather up your tears, keep em in your pocket. (Wendy) Save em for a time when you're really gonna need em, oh._

_(All)_

_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well. I've had just enough time_

_(Wendy) _

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls._

We finished singing and the everyone present cheered. We all bowed and got off the stage. We walked back to our guardians. They looked at us in shock.

"You guys were great!" William said. We decided to leave, but Dad had approached me and gave me a hug. I hugged him back.

"You were really great." He said and I looked up at him. He was impossibly tall, so it hurt my neck to look at him.

"Thanks, Daddy!" I said and we started to walk out of the building. I saw Ironhide stiffen as I said that and he quickly brushed it off. I shrugged and walked to Ratchet. His holoform was already in the drivers seat and I couldn't stop looking at his perfection.

"You girls were really great." Ratchet said. "More than that, you sounded beautiful." My eyes widened at that.

"You really think so?" I asked and he nodded, his holoform blushing a shade of red. I looked away and flushed. Why am I acting this way? What is it that I feel? There was a small silence as we drove to base.

"So, what did you guys think about the boys' scene?" I asked and Ratchet scoffed.

"It was funny, but they were unexpected and really loud." Ratchet said and smirked. "Although, I can still picture Michael with a binkie in his mouth." I giggled at the mental image and saw Ratchet stare at me. His holoform had the gaze of a bird and I felt my heart beat go faster. We both blushed and looked away. There was another silence.

"What will we do about Optimus and Arcee?" Ratchet asked. "Is that plan still on?" I nodded.

"Yeah, but let's do it tomorrow. I'm tired and still hungry." I said. We exited town limits and Ratchet turned off his holoform. I wanted it to come back so I could stare at his perfect face, red hair and aquamarine eyes. Wait, where is this coming from? Curse these feelings!

We got back to base and went to our own things. The final announcements will be put on the Drama room door on Friday. I couldn't wait until then!

**So, did ya like it? I tried to get into Sapphire's mind and try to see what Snow had to say in this. That comedy scene really did come from me and Kitcat, but I changed a few things so it could make sense. Well, make sense in my case.**

**For those of you who don't like the sick part with Wendy, sorry, I warned you earlier.**

**I think I have everything in order here. Till next time, guys! ;)**

**Please R&R and no flames! :)**


End file.
